Outcasts in Love
by broughtmeurlove
Summary: Gerard hates his life. Little does he know he's about to be swept off his feet by the little guy in the bathroom with the lip ring.


**Chapter One**

**Gerard's POV**

Looking in the mirror, I sighed. Another day of torment at this school full of evil, spiteful faces, each of them wishing me dead. Each of these students telling me to my face, they wish I was dead. I wasn't exactly the average teenager, with my raven black hair falling over my face, deathly pale skin and dark bags under my eyes, showing the extent of my insomnia. Smudging my black eyeliner around my eyes, I wondered if there was anyone else in the school, anyone else in the whole entire world, who got treated like this. I never did anything to hurt the other students, they just hated me for how different I was. My younger brother Mikey then barged into my room with his glasses skewiff and his hair perfectly straight.

'Gee, we need to go!' he cried. I wished he'd calm down, the teachers really didn't give a damn if we were late.

'Okay, Mikes, I'm coming, jeez.' I smiled to myself. He was so worried about me recently. I told him everything, I always had and always would, and I decided to tell him I thought I might have been gay. Obviously, he was completely cool with it. Mikey's cool with everything. But now he seemed kinda frightened. I knew he'd seen the other kids at school hitting me, but he never really mentioned it. I think he was kind of embarrassed.

**Mikey's POV**

Something was not right with Gee. Ever since he told me he was gay, it was like he just decided to close off. I was so worried. I knew he got beat up every day, I heard what people said to him. Right to his face, as if he had no feelings or emotions. I heard him cry every night. I wanted to go and cuddle him, and tell him it would all get better, but I knew there wasn't any point. And I knew he needed sleep. I guessed he stayed up all night drawing and writing songs, that's what he loved doing. I just wanted him to be the old Gerard, messing around with me and being happy.

**Chapter 2**

**Gerard's POV**

Lunch. Great. An hour long episode of being pushed around and threatened. I shuffled my way to the bathroom, trying desperately hard to hide my pale face behind my hair. This is why I grew my hair. I needed to hide from all the other kids. As I got into the boy's room, there was no one else in there. I looked in the mirror and realised why Mikey was so worried about me. I looked actually dead. Like I'd been hit by a bus and buried for a few weeks. I splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to get some color in my cheeks. Nothing. As I looked back in the mirror, I realised someone was stood next to me, not too close but close enough to see he was bleeding. Shocked, I gasped 'I'm so sorry! I'll get out the way...' He cut me off and said 'It's fine. Sorry if I scared you. Kids at this school are all dicks who need to be taught a fucking lesson. Prats.'

I looked at him again, closer this time. He had a black mohawk with blond sides, and I'm not going to lie to you now, he was pretty hot. The blood coming from his nose told me he'd been in a fight, maybe with someone older than him. He was kinda short so I guessed he might've been in the grade below me. I stared at his eyes. These emerald pools of beauty with golden specks of light so amazing I wanted to climb on his face and swim around in them. I'd been staring at him for quite some time and hadn't answered him. He was staring at me, straight in the eye, with this look on his face I couldn't work out. He was either deciding how he was going to eat me, or he was checking me out. Either way, it would involve some physical contact. I wouldn't have minded. I shook those thoughts out of my mind. He was hot. He couldn't be gay.

**Frank's POV**

I don't really know what happened. I got sucked up in staring at him. He must have thought I was such a dick, staring at him with blood running down my face and tears smudging my eyeliner. But I couldn't stop. He was so good looking. I can't even explain. The way his dark hair framed his pale, pale face. His skin so light, it made his dark brown eyes stand out. But they weren't just dark brown. They were almost black and so shiny, with sparkles of light reflecting off them. I could have taken him right there, pushed him up against the basin and taken him, but obviously I didn't. 'Frank,' I told myself. 'You are a fag. You're bullied for being gay. If anything, he's going to be exactly like them. He is not gay.' Then I noticed him staring straight back at me. Even if he was gay, I'd just completely ruined any chance I had with him by staring at him like a twat. I don't know how long we were stood in silence, staring at each other, like lions about to fight over a gazelle. Or rabbits in mating season. I wanted to climb inside his head and know what he was thinking.

'Oh, uh, yeah. They completely are. I hate everyone here. Apart from my brother. He's cool. They'll hit you for anything in this school.' He stuttered through the sentence. I looked at him. I completely forgot what I had said to start the conversation. I'd been so wrapped up in admiring him, I was completely confused.

'Um...I'm...Yeah. I know right. Well um. It was nice to, uh, talk to you and all, but um, I'm gonna have to go now.' Before I get hard, I thought.

'...Before you what?' he asked, surprised, as I was trying to walk out looking cool.

Oh. Shit. I just said that. I just said that.

'Um...Nothing.' I ran from the bathroom, completely fogetting about my bloodied face.

**Gerard's POV**

'Before I get hard.'

Did he actually just say that? I was sat in a cubicle, waiting for lunch to be over so I could go back to class and try and remain unseen. He can't have said that. I must've misheard. Yeah. I misheard.

I couldn't understand this guy. How had I not seen him before? He stood out from everyone else. Was he younger than me? He had a lip piercing that I just wanted to nibble on, he can't have been younger than 18. Was he bullied too? He seemed nice. Kinda like he wanted to make friends with anyone possible, anyone who wasn't going to beat the living shit out of him. Or was he the bully? Did he have a plan to make friends with me then beat me into oblivion? And the thing I really wanted to know. I needed to know. Was. He. Gay? I swear, he said he had to go before he got hard. But why would he have said that? I was staring at him like he was some kind of animal at the zoo, waiting for him to do something and make me smile. That must've been a complete turn off. God knows how long we were stood in silence, just staring. I couldn't get him out of my head.

**Mikey's POV**

'Mike?' Gerard asked. It always worried me when he called me Mike. It was his serious name for me. We were walking home, only a few blocks from our house. Gulping, I replied 'What's up, Gee?'

'Um...Is there a guy? In your grade? With like, a lip ring and black hair with blond sides, and red eyeliner, with deep green eyes? Kinda short, like a little teddy bear. Like, you just wanna run up to him and pick him up and cuddle him? Then do him. Do him, seriously hard, really-'

'Gee, man! Stop it!' I was fine with my brother being gay but seriously, detail? I laughed. 'I think you're talking about Frank Iero. He's in your grade, bro. I'd ask why you're asking but it's kinda clear.'

He flicked my cheek and for once, it felt like we were just like we used to be, reasonably happy brothers, winding each other up. 'Wait. What? _My_ grade?' He stopped walking and looked me square in the face. 'You're kidding, right? Stop it Mikes.'

Oh god. 'Gee. I'm. Not. Kidding. He gets kinda pushed around a bit for being different. He's gay. How have you not seen him before?'

My older brother almost passed out, I swear. His face remained in the same expression for like, a minute. '...Gerard?'

'MIKEY MOUSE DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MAN IS GAY?' he shouted.

And for the first time in a long, long time, I think he actually looked genuinely happy. Not the falsely smiling brother I'd gotten used to. He had a little glint in his eye and the corners of his mouth were kinda starting to raise. Almost like..A smile. 'Jesus, Mikes, if you're messing around with me I'm gonna seriously kick your ass...'

I looked at him, dead in the face. I gave him the look we've been giving each other for all our lives, the Way Brothers' look. This look does not get thrown around. It can mean whatever you want it to mean. And right now? I explained to Gee, 'The look right now, means I'm being 100 per-fucking-cent serious.' He opened his mouth to speak but I cut in front of him 'And, Mr. Way, I think you're kinda obsessed.'

**Gerard's POV**

No. He did not just say that. My brother. Just told me...No. That guy, Frank Iero. Fraaaank Iiiiieeeeeroooo. I exaggerated every vowel, going over his beautiful name in my head. I liked it. Sounds Italian. Italian stallion. No. Shush. Mikey just said he's in my grade, he's gay, and he gets bullied. He didn't actually say it, but I know he wanted to say he gets bullied 'just like you, Gee.' We were still stood in the street, staring at each other. I threw my arms around him and laughed, the first time I'd really felt happy in years.

'I fucking love you, Mikey, fucking motherfucker!'

**Chapter 3**

**Frank's POV**

I laid on my bed, still thinking about that guy. I had no idea who he was, what his name was, even what grade he was in, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I needed, seriously needed to know, who the fuck was this angel? I sat up and looked at my beloved Pansy. My guitar. Right now, even she couldn't take my mind off of him. I thought about this guy. Does he play an instrument? I couldn't imagine him strumming a guitar or hitting drums. Blowing a trumpet, however...Oh Frank. Shut up. I came crashing back down to reality. I had completely made a dick of myself today. I couldn't work out how I hadn't seen him before. Oh god, I wished I had someone to ask, someone to talk to about him. Then I realized. I'd never been in the bathroom at lunch before, for fear of being picked on by a group of guys. Was that where he would be? Was that his 'spot'? No. Even if it was, he was probably a bully himself. But he really didn't look like one. He looked...As much as I hated to admit it, he looked like one of my kind. A rare species. Known as...The outcast.

**Gerard's POV**

I made up my mind, whilst laying on my bed. I needed to know more about Frank. I mean, yeah, he was good looking, but what if he was a jerk? I wondered where I could find him the next day at school. I decided to wait, and just see what happened. What Mikey could find out from his friends about him. Oh God, I just wanted to know. I'm not sure what, exactly, I wanted to know, but I wanted to know it right then. Oh man, Gee, you're kinda lovesick.

**Chapter 4**

**Gerard's POV**

I got out of bed super early that morning. I made coffee for myself, black because I needed the caffeine. I didn't sleep much last night, but it wasn't the usual aggrevating tossing and turning night. It was peaceful, dozing in and out of a light nap, seeing his face every time I shut my eyes. And here I was, at 6:30, looking a little less tired, but the bags of hatred were still there under my eyes. I drank my first mug, then went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and took all my clothes off. The mirror was there, staring at me angrily. I looked at my reflection, and although I hated my appearance, all the bruises, they seemed to have faded since last time I checked. I got in the shower and made sure every inch of my was scrubbed clean. I wanted to make sure that if I saw him today, I'd make a good impression. I got out the shower, went to my room and sat on my bed in my underwear, listening to music. The lyrics that seemed usually so deep to me, so meaningful, just washed over my head and I drifted into countless daydreams about Frank. I decided, if he was gay, he _was_ gay. Mikey would have said if he was bi or 'not quite sure'. I contemplated leather, I wondered if he liked that, liked it rough...No. I settled on my tightest black skinnies and black boots, a tight Misfits tee that showed off my chest (My chest wasn't much to talk about, I was kinda scrawny, but Frank wasn't the biggest so he could hardly complain...) and my favourite black hoody. I realised it was fucking hot outside, but I didn't really want a tan. I liked being pale. Frank was pale. I spent longer on my hair and my eyes than ever, and I even wore a little aftershave.

Psh. I didn't even have that much of a crush on him. He was just kinda pretty.

**Frank's POV**

Okay. After checking my hair and make up for the 100th time, I decided to just calm down and act natural. I had left fourth period early, in an attempt to get to the bathroom before him. How the fuck do you act natural in a bathroom? Was I meant to take a crap? Oh god, Frank. He probably won't even turn up. I doubt he spends his days in the bathroom. He's too cool for that. I sighed, realization kicking in. He was not gonna turn up. I looked in the mirror one last time, ready to turn and walk out the door, when it was pushed open. I looked in its direction, and sure enough, there he was. Headed toward me, his head down, so all I could see was his raven black hair splayed about all over the place. I took the time to look at him properly, took in his tighter-than-tight black skinny jeans, his black boots and his big black hoody. I wanted to take it all in, learn everything about him through this one glance, and then he looked up. I'd had butterflies in my stomach before, but not like this. It felt like my stomach was going to come up through my mouth, I was going to vomit all over his beautiful boots.

'Oh, um, hey...' he said sheepishly.

SHIT. I had no idea what to do. I had that familiar tingle going down my spine, sending chills all through my body. Fuck, he smelt so good. What was that smell? I wanted to taste it.

**Gerard's POV**

Oh shit, he was there. I must have sounded so stupid, almost like I was expecting him to be there. I was so surprised to just see him stood there, hand on his hip, looking at me. What was he doing? 'Oh, um, hey...' I managed. He just stood there in his orb of beauty, like he was waiting for me to ravish him right there.

'Oh, man. I am so sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to sound so stupid. I'm so sorry.' He babbled. I knew that look. It was a look that said he was kinda embarrassed, but at the same time completely relieved to know I was there.

'Hey, no, honestly. You didn't sound stupid honey, it's fine.' Oh god Gerard fucking Way, you just called this guy 'honey'.

He had this little smile curving up in his mouth, and he just stood there staring at his converse.

'Shit, sorry.' I sighed. I had fucked this up. 'I didn't mean to call you that. It just...Hey, um, Frank? Is that your name?'

**Frank's POV**

He knew my name. This guy, this dream guy, knew my name. The way he said it. He took the 'a' and he lengthened it, as if he wanted to savour every moment of saying my name. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped right then. I could have died and gone to heaven, and come back to earth for all I cared. He knew my name.

'You know my name?' I gasped. Oh shit. Nice one, Frankie Boy. 'I mean, um. Yeah? What's up?'

I tried to sound cool, but I could hear the shaking in my voice. He started walking towards me. Oh god, he was so...Sassy. He stopped as we were just millimeters apart, and said 'I think we should start again.' I could feel his breath, warm and sweet on my face, like I was rolling around in a pool of honey and sugar and god knows what else. I got the tingles again, this time exploring every inch of my body. 'What...What do you mean?' I whispered. I didn't know what to think. What was happening?

'Well,' he said. 'I've heard some things about you. All good, nothing bad. And I feel like yesterday, we kinda started off on the wrong foot. So uh...If you wanted to maybe, be friends or something, I'd be totally cool with that. I mean. If you wanted. I'm Gerard, by the way.'

Oh God. I felt it. He was standing so close, he must have felt it too. My jeans just got tighter. I had a fucking boner. I stared at him, wondering what was going on. The way he said 'Gerard', like it was some kind of ancient Greek god. 'What have you heard about me?' I asked. People at this school spread shit, but he said it was good. 'And uh...If you're being genuine...I'd love to be your friend. Gerard.' I added his name on the end, just to make it seem kind of personal, like I wanted to know him better.

'Hmm, I think it would be better if you told me some things about you, and I'll tell you if they're close to what I heard.' I opened my mouth to talk but he took control, he was in charge of this conversation and he let it show. He held up his index finger and put it close to my lips, almost touching. 'Not now. We could get coffee tomorrow if you wanted. I mean, God, I'm being so confident and shit. Jesus, Gerard, what are you doing?' His hand dropped and I jumped back, for fear he'd graze against my dick.

'Gerard? What's wrong?' I asked. He'd been so in control, so confident a minute ago. 'Gerard?' I pushed. 'Tell me what's wrong..'

**Gerard's POV**

He was so caring. He asked what was wrong. Truth is, nothing was wrong, i just wasn't being myself. 'Frank,' I started. 'I'm trying to be someone I'm not. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not this confident person I'm making out to be. I get bullied. I get hit around for being gay. I'm completely and utterly self-conscious, I don't know how I'm managing to even talk to you right now, I'm so nervous I'm going to mess up. And your dick is touching my leg.' I stopped.

'Oh fuck. Fucking fuck. I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean for-'

'No, Frank, shut up. I don't mind it. Honestly.'

'I...' Frank began, but he was cut off by the end of lunch bell.

He tried again. 'I'd really like to see you tomorrow. I mean. If it's cool with you, and all...'

Getting out a pen, I offered my hand for him to write down his number. 'I'll text you later.' I said quietly. I looked him dead in the face and said 'Talk later, Frankie.' I don't even know where that name came from, it just seemed to fit. He mumbled something, but I decided against looking back, I didn't want to see those eyes again, that lip ring. I couldn't control my feelings. It all happened so fast. Me, Gerard Way, outcast of the school. I just got a guy's number! Not just any guy, too. _That_ guy. That Frank guy. Oh god. I wanted to skip.

**Chapter 5**

**Mikey's POV**

He came bounding toward me, like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. 'Woah, Gee, calm down!' I laughed. He was so fucking happy. It made me want to cry. I loved seeing him like this. 'Okay, bro,' I started again. 'Tell Mikey everythaang.'

**Gerard's POV**

'MIKEY I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN MY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO CURL UP IN A BALL AND CRY TEARS OF JOY, AND RUN AROUND SCREAMING AT THE SAME TIME, AND-'

'Gerard. Try making some sense. Start from the beginning?'

'Okay, man. He was there. In the bathroom. Just looking...Hot. And it all happened so quick and-' I showed him my hand '-I got his fucking number! LOOK AT IT MIKEY! THAT'S HIS NUMBER!'

Mikey had this evil little smile on his face, well, not exactly evil, more deivilishly cute. I pulled him into my arms for a big brother bear hug. 'I love you, Mikey. No matter what, I will always love you. You're my best friend EVER.'

'Gee?' he said. I looked at him.

'Yeah...'

'Get on with the fucking story. Dick.'

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, a habit we both had, and bit his bottom lip and I carried on telling him the tale of what had happened. I told him every little detail, from how I was being so confident and in charge, to how I said I didn't mind him being hard on my leg. And through the whole story, Mikey didn't stop smiling like a twat. My version of events must've lasted over an hour, but he listened the whole way through.

Eventually, I ended my story with 'and now...I am meant to be meeting him for coffee tomorrow.'

He just stared at me.

'What are you looking at?' I challenged.

'Gerard, you should just text that number you have on your hand. You're gonna leave it too long. He might lose interest. TEXT HIM!' he shouted, and threw a cushion at me. I got my cell out. I went to walk out of his room to my own, and I shouted over my shoulder, 'Did I tell you I love you?' It was hard to take in, everything was going right for me for once.

**Frank's POV**

I got home, kicked off my converse and took off my clothes. It was fucking hot out, and I coudn't stand heat. I sat on my bedroom floor in my underwear, thinking about Gerard. Oh shit, Gerard. The way his strangely small teeth showed through his plump lips when he talked. I wanted to fucking bruise those lips, crush them with my own. I retrieved my cell from my bag as I sighed heavily. 'Frank, Frank, Frank. You are in a mess.' I'd only realised I was gay a year ago, it was kinda early to start thinking about having an actual relationship with him, but I couldn't stop fantasizing. Thinking about the first time I'd say I loved him, the first time I'd feel his hand clutch mine. I wasn't even thinking about how hot he was now, but how beautiful he was and how much I admired him. He said he'd been bullied too, and he didn't actually say it, but I know he wanted to say 'Just like you, Frankie.' He actually called me Frankie, too. Just like my Grandpa used to. My thoughts were interrupted as my cell vibrated and I saw I had a message from an unknown number. I picked it up, the butterflies and tingles back, going all over, surging through my body like an electric current.

'Hey, man. Sorry for calling you Frankie earlier, it just seemed right. Are we still cool for tomorrow? G xo'

'Oh, call me whatever you want, boy.' I mumbled. I couldn't even believe this was happening to me, Frank the fuck-up, Frank the fag, Frank the fucking lonely outcast with no friends. This time 48 hours ago I was bawling my eyes out, hating my life, contemplating suicide. I felt there was nothing left to live for. My mom was always out at work, and I know she has to work, to care for me, but I never see her. And now, I feel amazing. You know that feeling, when you go to the gym, and when you get there, you're cold as ice? You feel like you're never going to warm up, ever again. And here I am, I feel so happy, ecstatic, over the moon, and I feel like I can never be sad again.

'It's cool brother, I really liked it. Turned me on. wanna have sex?' I texted. Ha-ha-fucking-ha Frank, delete that. I tried again. 'No, it's fine! I kinda liked it to be honest. Sure I am, I'm shit at planning though, so I'll leave that up to you...F x'

**Chapter 6**

**Gerard's POV**

'MIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEY GET IN HERE AND SHOW A BROTHER SOME LOVE?!' I screamed as loud as I could. Frank texted me back.

Mikey barged in wearing just his underwear. 'What?!' I'd obviously interrupted him. I felt immediately guilty.

'Oh. Uh. Sorry man. You...You carry on doing...Your...Whatever. Jacking off?' I winked at him and he glared at me. I loved my little brother.

'Seriously Gee, did he text back yet?' Mikey seemed genuinely interested and I could hardly just cut him off.

'I said I was sorry for calling him Frankie and do you know what he said? He said he 'kinda liked it to be honest.' KINDA LIKED IT?!' I couldn't stop myself from giving Mikey this massive grin that seemed to make him want to hug me. Obviously, he was...In a 'sticky situation' at the moment, so he couldn't.

'Oh Gee, I'm so fucking happy right now man. I can't even explain to you how ecstatic I am, and if you're feeling half as happy as I am, you're horny as fuck.' Mikey finished his sincere speech sarcastically, and I knew he needed to get back to his business.

'Oh Mikey just go, come back when you've...Come.' I gave him a HUGELY camp wink this time, opening my mouth and turning my head to the side a little.

'Fuck you, fucker...' he grumbled as he walked away, shutting my door behing him.

I tried to think of a cool, hot, flirty response for a while. Eventually I settled for 'I betcha did;) But now I guess I need a cute nickname too...Uh...Meet me at the Starbucks in town at 11:30 or something? I'm cool with whatever. G xo'

As soon as I sent it, I regretted it. I shouldn't be moving in on him so fast. Immediately, my phone flashed a reply. I got so nervous, then Mikey came in, looking a lot happier than last time.

'Mikey, read it. I can't.' I threw the cell in his direction and he caught it, not extremely greacefully I must say. He came and laid on the bed next to me, and put his head on my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and said 'Okay. Go. Read it.'

Mikey breathed in and read 'I think my dick told you that...Um...Oh god I'm no good with nicknames either. I'm not much good at anything haha. Can I call you Gee? And um...I'm not too sure where the Starbucks is in town. Could you come by my place first? Frankie ;) x'

We both just stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped blinking, stopped living.

Mikey whistled, low and long. 'Gee? Can I tell you something?'

Waking up from my thoughts, I turned to look at him, our faces almost touching. 'Shoot.'

'Gee...HE'S FUCKING DESPERADO FOR YOU. I'm not even exaggerating.'

I burst into a fit of laughter, real laughter. My eyes were streaming, and Mikey's were too. We curled up and laughed for a long time. After we caught our breath, we tried to think of a reply.

**Frank's POV**

I thought I'd taken it too far. Was it because I asked to call him Gee? Or the winking face? Oh, and the thing I said about my dick. And it completely sounded like I was hitting on him. 'Can you come by my place first?' Oh Frank. Nice one. I picked up my cell to apologize but a text flashed up. I realized I'd been holding my breath, and I breathed out a slow puff. 'It sure did Frankie Boy;) I can imagine you're good at lots of things...Ah that wasn't meant to sound so sexual. Oops;). Frankie and Gee. I like it. Oh yeah sure, where do you live?xo' Well, Mr. Iero. You still got it. I could stay up and talk to you all night, Gee. Then talk to you all of tomorrow. Tomorrow night? Chat away to me. And the day after that. I'll be there. Shit, this is getting intense.

'Haha, we'll have to see about that one, won't we young man? Frankie and Gee? Can we be superheroes? Like Batman and Robin, but ten times cooler. Uh, I live on the street opposite Wal-Mart. I can meet you out there if you want xx'

And I sent it. Sent it without reading through what I'd said.

'Shit. Batman and Robin? What the fuck, Frank.' Motherfucker. Now he's going to think I'm weird. Does he care? Does he like me for being who I am? Or is he just another guy, wanting nothing but sex?

**Mikey's POV**

I was just laying, letting Gerard hold me like he used to when I was younger. It was so nice, like he was finally getting back to how he used to be. Suddenly his chest starting pulsing up and down, and I was woken from the half sleep I was in.

'GEE?!'

And there he was, laying there next to me, giggling his little ass off.

'You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were having a seizure or something!'

'Chill out bro, I'm...It's Frankie! He's so cute! He wants us to be like Batman and Robin, but ten times cooler. He wants to be superheroes. Oh he's so fucking cute! Don't you think Mikes?'

I mean, as much as I was happy for Gee, and I loved seeing him so in love, I was so, so, so worried he'd get his heart broken. And for the first time since he'd started talking to Frank, I started to regret ever telling my brother his name. He was sat there, giggling like a girl in my class. What if, in fuck knows how long, they fell out? Broke up? What if it pushed him over the edge?

'...Mike? You okay, bro?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah! Just...Batman and Robin, fucked up images in my head dude..'

'MIKEY HE LIVES IN THE NEXT BLOCK OVER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!'

Oh shit.

'I had no idea Gee! That's great!' I said through gritted teeth. Now he's gonna be here all the time and I can't help but dislike him a tiny bit.

**Gerard's POV**

'Shit.' I breathed. Frank Iero, hot guy I met in the bathroom, guy I just wanted to rip the clothes off of and...Oh god. He could be laying in his bed right now, thinking about me while he waits for my reply. What if he's naked? ...Ooh. Nice thought. HE LIVES IN THE NEXT BLOCK OVER. Oh I could practically smell his scent. He smelt like coffee and cigarrettes and...Frank. That's what he smelt like. He was him and I loved him for it. LIKED. Liked him for it. A bit. Not much.

**Chapter 7**

**Frank's POV**

We pretty much texted all night. I didn't sleep much most nights anyway, and I could tell Gee didn't either, from those bags under his eyes. He lived literally minutes away from me, I could probably run to his house and it would only take me 2 minutes, max. Anyway, I was meeting him that morning and he was coming to my house first, just to look around. 'Look around what?', I asked him the night before. He replied with a mere winking face. I didn't know how to react. So, I showered that morning, and I took longer than ever, because I wanted him to think I was decent. But then, what if he liked rough, rugged guys? Oh man, what was I meant to do?! After I'd showered I drank some strong, black coffee and smoked a cig. I was so nervous I was shaking. I wore my tightest red skinny jeans and my black converse, and a tight-fitting black Misfits tee. I had no idea what kind of music he was into, but if he didn't like Misfits then I couldn't see us getting very far. I even put on the smallest amount of aftershave, trying to hide the cigarette stench. I found it kinda hot, myself, but you never know what a guy's into, you know? I did my hair to an immaculate standard and my eyes were better than ever. Looking in the mirror, I realised how tight my jeans were. They didn't leave much to the imagination, that's for sure. I wondered if he'd like that. I kinda tidied my room a bit, but not too much. I didn't want to look like a pussy.

**Gerard's POV**

I was exactly the same as yesterday morning, spending and insane amount of time on my appearance. I didn't exactly want to look amazing, I guessed he wasn't into perfectly squeaky-clean guys. I pulled on my ripped grey skinny jeans, and found that they were extremely tight. Like, super tight. My ass looked hot.

'MIKE. HERE. NOW.' I shouted. It was great when mom worked weird hours, we had the house to ouselves so it was a lot of fun.

Mikey sauntered into my room and sat on the bed.

'Nice ass,' he yawned. 'Seriously, I'd spank that.' He hit my ass playfully, and god it made me think of Frank. I wore a plain black tee, 'cause I didn't want to look too overdressed, and my favourite black boots. It was still boiling out, so I didn't wear a hoody or jacket. I texted him 'Is it okay to leave, Frankie?xo'

Within seconds he text back 'Sure, I'm ready when you are...xx'

Running my hand through my hair, I looked at my younger brother.

He looked straight back at me, knowing what I was thinking.

'You're gonna be fine! He's obviously into you. But Gee? Please don't get pregnant. Not yet.' He smirked. I stuck my middle finger up at him and he said 'You know I love you really.' And did the cute smile that only Mikey can do. It's hard to explain, and impossible to acheive.

**Mikey's POV**

As soon as he walked out the door, I texted my best friends, Ray and Bob. Ray was the complete opposite to me, he was 6ft by the age of 16, and had the best white guy fro ever. He played guitar, like me, but he wasn't at all scrawny like I was. He was hilarious and just an awesome best friend.

Bob, on the other hand, had short blond hair and big, blue eyes. He had a lip ring like Frank's and he played drums. We all dressed pretty similar and had the same taste in music. I was the only one who wore glasses but Bob and I both straightened our hair. We tried to straighten Ray's once. It didn't really work and he kinda looked like a woman.

'Busy today, bitches? Come round mine. Bring food.' We had like, no other friends and spent every Saturday together.

Twenty minutes later, a knock at the door, and my best friends had arrived to spend the afternoon playing video games and watching movies.

**Chapter 8**

**Frank's POV**

The door had knocked ten seconds ago and now I was walking towards it, running my hand through my hair. I knew there was a high possibility of me getting hard when I saw him, but part of me thought he didn't really mind. Maybe it would happen to him too...I opened the door and he was stood there, his beautiful hair framing his beautiful face and his beautiful eyes were all beautifully smudged and beautiful. He looked...beautiful. He smelt so good I just wanted him to open his arms and let me wallow in his scent and let him kiss me all over. I shuddered.

'Hey, Frankie.' He grinned.

I tried to be completely confident, like I had been when we were texting last night.

'Haaay girlfriend!' I replied. I thought I sounded like a twat, but it seemed to make him laugh and feel more comfortable. He stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Before I knew what he was doing, he opened his arms and closed the gap between us. Instinctively, I leaned my head on his chest and put one of my arms round his waist and the other hand on his ass. I thought I'd taken it too far but he kinda groaned a little, like that's what he wanted me to do.

'You smell so good' we mumbled, at exactly the same time.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I wanted to press my lips to his perfect, plump, unchapped ones and bite his tongue.

'You smelt good yesterday, too. And the day before.' I forced out a sentence to break the silence. He put his head on my shoulder and we returned to the hug.

'So did you...So, so good.' His words were no more than a whisper and that was it. The electric tingles and the goosebumps and I was hard. There was no denying he felt it because he opened his mouth and moaned, his breath so warm and moist on my neck.

'Fuck..' I said. 'I'm so sorry, Gee..'

'Frank?' He lifted his head and looked at me, his head tilted a little to the left.

'Yeah...' It was hard to look at him and talk, there were so many thoughts and images going through my mind.

'I really...Really want you. This. Now. But...I don't wanna rush in to anything, you know? I'd rather get to know you first...' his eyes flicked from my face to my bulge as he talked, like he subconciously wanted me to know how badly he wanted me. I must've gone red because, boy, I felt hot and embarrassed, and he said 'Honestly, I do. It's just...I'm still a virgin, Frank, I don't want to make a prat of myself and do it wrong, and all the while be worrying what you were feeling, rather than just knowing what you feel because I know you. You know?' He made my heart melt. His hands were still on my waist and mine still on his butt. I didn't really know what to say, I completely understood him but I didn't know how to say it.

'I...Gee, I completely understand,' Way to go. That's how to say it. 'I'm a virgin too, and I do want to get to know you, honestly. It's just...God, you're so good looking, and you smell so good and you're so good at hugging, and you're...I just can't even control myself.' I'd been staring at his neck the whole time, and I looked up at his big, brown eyes, sheepishly. He was already looking at me.

'I'm not good looking...' His cheeks flushed pink and I was genuinely shocked he said that.

'YOU SO ARE!' I didn't mean to sound so camp but...He so was!

'Not as hot as you.' He smiled at me and looked me in the eye. I leaned my head back and moaned. Seriously, I thought I was gonna cum right then.

'I kinda need to...' I looked at him, my crotch, then back at him. 'You know?'

He smiled massively and said 'Sorry. I know. I'd help out but...You know?' I smiled at him.

'I know.' I squeezed his ass a little, then pulled away. 'I'll um...Be right back. You can make yourself at home or whatever.' I walked away, then looked back over my shoulder. 'Won't be long!' He winked at me and my legs buckled a bit. Oh man.

**Gerard's POV**

I felt so bad for not doing it for him, but I did want to get to know him more first. I walked into his kitchen and leaned over the counter. I sighed. He was upstairs masturbating right now. Shit. I felt completely comfortable in this house, like I could roll around on the floor naked and know he wouldn't care. Or I could go and get in the bath right now, and he wouldn't mind. I noticed a packet of cigs on the counter and guessed they were his. It did smell like smoke in here. Still, I opened the back door, took out a smoke, and lit it. I wondered how long he was gonna be when I felt an arm round my waist. I looked down and the nails of the hand were bitten short and the fingers kinda rough. I'd know those hands anywhere. I leaned my head back and of course, it was him. He was smiling and I offered him the cigarette. He didn't take it, just closed his lips around it and inhaled. Fuck, it was hot. A tiny whimper escaped my mouth and he just looked at me and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back, he was so goddamn cute.

'Gee...' He whispered. I was finding it kinda hard to process words so I just said, 'Mm?'

'I really like you.' My heart kinda skipped a bit. I mean, I kinda knew we were already a little more than friends, but I wasn't expecting that. My fingers found his and the locked together. His chin was resting on my shoulder and I liked it. I could have kissed him on the cheek right then but instead, I nuzzled into his neck. 'I really like you too, Frankie' I sighed. I felt his cheeks lift and I could imagine the smile on his face. It made me smile more just thinking about it. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but I moved my lips a little and kissed him lightly on the neck. I felt him swallow and I pulled away and returned to smoking. His hand found the hem of my shirt and started trailing up my stomach. I pressed the cigarette to the wall and dropped it to the floor, then turned to face him. I pressed my lips to his and it was fucking electric. We didn't even move our heads for a few seconds, just touched lips. My hands were resting on his ass and one of his was at the bottom of my back, one moving up to the back of my head. He opened his mouth slightly and I took this as an invitation for my tongue to meet his. His fingers were tangling in my hair and neither of us were breathing, occasionally stopping to pant, but only for a few seconds. I opened my eyes and his were closed, his eyelids fluttering. He was hot as hell. I nibbled on his lip ring like I'd wanted to do since I saw him. He groaned and I stopped, thinking I'd hurt him. He opened his eyes and whispered 'What's wrong?'. I looked at his lips, almost bruising with the pressure I'd been applying. They were swollen and dark and I wanted to bite them again.

'Did I hurt you?' I asked. I didn't want to hurt him.

'No! Do it again.' He smiled at me and I carried on nibbling away at his piercing, a little harder this time, both his hands in my hair, tangling furiously. His mouth was hot and wet and I didn't want to stop kissing him, ever. I could feel him smiling and I opened my eyes and looked at him. I stopped kissing but I kept my lips touching his.

'What are you smiling at?' I asked, my voice quiet.

'This. Us. I like this.' He wasn't really making much sense, but I knew what he meant. 'Your lips look kinda bruised...' He sounded concerned.

'So do yours, Frank.' I'd never kissed a guy before, not like that, and I didn't know if I'd done it wrong.

'I think it's hot. But um...Gee?' he looked at me, like he had a secret.

'Frankie?' I smiled at our use of nicknames.

'I've never kissed another guy before. Did I...Did I do it right?' He reminded me of a child looking for praise, like Mikey when he was younger.

'Um...I have no idea. I've never kissed a guy either. I think it was right.' I leaned my forehead against his and he was hot, sweating. I felt him laugh against me. All of this, even though I thought it was happening quick, felt so right. His hands left my hair and joined at the back of my neck, his arms resting on my shoulders.

'I don't want to let go...' He said. Neither did I, but it had to happen sometime.

'Me neither, but...We can't stay here forever. As much as I'd like to.' I smiled. His hands slid down to my chest and I brought mine round to the front of him, resting on his hips. He kissed my neck softly, then dropped his hands completely. I dropped mine too, wishing we could carry on kissing.

**Chapter 9**

**Ray's POV**

'...Gerard's gay?!' I was so shocked! I mean, man, I knew he was different, but...He batted for the other team? Woah. I wasn't homophobic, of course. Gee was a good friend, it didn't matter to me.

'Yeah. And now he has this guy friend and I don't know if it's good or not.' Mikey seemed so worried about his big bro.

'Let him get on with it! If it makes him happy for now, it's a good thing, right?' Bob, always empathetic one. 'Seriously, Mikey, it's been a long time since he's been really happy.'

'I know, Bob, but I don't want him to get hurt.' He got out his cell and sighed. 'I'm just texting to see how he is...'

We'd been sat on the younger brother's bedroom floor for an hour now, Mikey spilling out his little heart about how worried he was. Bless him. We all knew Gerard hadn't been right for a while, and it was tearing Mikey apart, but now he finally had a reason to be happy again, it was like Mikey didn't want to see that change. I looked at Bob and he was deep in thought, probably thinking the same as me. We'd told Mikey we'd stay over that night, just in case Gee came home upset or something and he needed comforting. It was like looking after a child.

**Frank's POV**

We must've been stood there for 20 minutes, just crushing our lips together and pushing our tongues around each other's mouths. And Gee, biting around my lip ring. I could let him do that all day. He picked his phone up off the counter and sighed.

'What's up?' I asked. He looked worried.

'Mikey asking how it's going.' He turned to look at me and grinned. 'He said before I left, he didn't want me to get pregnant.' I laughed, thinking about the impossibilty. Thinking about making babies. Hmm.

'What're you saying back?' I asked. I wanted to know how he really thought it was going.

' "Really good. He's an amazing kisser, Mikey. His hands were all over me...;)" ' I looked at him.

'You're actually saying that to your younger brother?' I didn't care, I just thought it would kinda freak Mikey out.

'He gets pissed if I talk to him about anything gay. He's not homophobic, he just doesn't exactly like the thought of his older brother getting it on with another guy.' He smirked. 'Do you mind me saying that? If you think it's weird...'

'No! No I think it's...Kinda hot.' I winked at him. When I winked, he got this weird look in his eye. 'What are you thinking?' I asked. Did that ruin it? Did he hate me?

'That was fucking hot.' He sighed. Pheew. He walked over to where I stood, my back leaning against the sink. He put his hands on the counter, closing me in. He pressed his pelvis to mine.

'Oh god,' I moaned. 'Oh man.' Then I felt something nudge my leg. I looked at him.

'...Sorry,' he let his hot as fuck smile escape. 'Couldn't help myself.' I looked down and he was hard, pressing against me. The sight of it sent the chills down my spine and bam, I was mimicking him. 'Oh, Frankie...' he leaned into my neck and started kissing me lightly, up and down, then nibbling and biting.

'Oh shit,' I groaned. He stopped.

'Is your mom gonna be home?' he asked. I couldn't help but smile as I said, 'Nope.' He looked a little guilty. I took his chin in my hand and said 'What's wrong, Gee? Tell me what's on your mind.' I cared about him, insane amounts.

'I still don't know if I want to do this. I trust you, Frankie, honest I do, but...' He sighed, looking at the floor.

'It's fine, Gerard. I'm just as nervous as you are. We can wait, right?' I put my arms round his neck and he settled his head in the crook of my neck.

'Thank you, Frank. It means a lot. But uh...I'm kinda horny.' The way he said that word made my insides go crazy.

'Nnyuuhg' I squeezed my eyes shut. Great. Gee moaned a little and patted my thigh.

'Frankie boy, I think you're gonna have to change these pants.' I looked at him and kissed him hard, but he pulled away

'Hey.' I said, hurt.

'I have no clean jeans, man.' He looked at me. 'It's not fair.' My heart twisted as I realised he was pushing all his weight on me, pressing his erection right into me.

'You're gonna have to do something about...' I pressed my groin into his. 'Your little friend.' He replied, 'I'm sure he'll leave soon,' but there was a twinkle in his eye that made me not so sure.

'Uh-huh' I snuggled into him. As much as he was hot, he was a really good snuggler. 'I need to change...' This was extrememly uncomfortable. I'd never experienced this before.

'Can I come?' He said, cheekily. I held his hand and led him upstairs.

**Chapter 10**

**Mikey's POV**

Ew. That's sick. 'What'd he say, Mikey?' I must've looked disgusted, and Ray had obviously noticed.

'Gee describing how they kiss. Oh man.' I facepalmed and threw my phone down.

'At least he's having fun.' Oh Bob. He was great but I wished he'd stop being on my brother's side for once. I wasn't against my brother and Frank but...I wanted someone to support my view.

'Hey, Mikes?' Ray was looking at me, and I could tell he had a burning question or a plan.

'What...' I was extrememly sceptical.

'Why don't you ask Frank to join us tonight? It would give you a chance to get to know him without it being just the three of you.' He grinned at me and I had to smile back. Ray and his fucking ideas...

'Good idea, Toro! Mikey, do it.' Apparently, Bob thought it was a good idea too.

'You realise they'd be like, fucking all night, yeah? Just saying.'

'Come on, Mikey! You need to meet your future brother-in-law.' I groaned and laid backwards. I didn't want to meet this guy. Bob grabbed my phone and I bolted up.

'NO, BOB!' I lunged at him and Ray jumped up, Bob threw the phone at him and Ray ran toward the bathroom like he was playing rugby.

'RAY TORO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!' I shouted. I wasn't extrememly threatening. I was hot on his heels, but he ran into the bathroom and shut the door before I had time to register, and I ran straight into it.

'DICK!' I tried to open the door but he had locked it. 'I hate you, Ray...'

'I know you love me, Mikey Moo!' he sounded so girly sometimes.

' "Gee, I've been thinking, Ray and Bob are sleeping round tonight" '...He read as he was texting. ' "Do you want to invite Frank so we can have a five-way?" '

'RAY I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK IF YOU SEND THAT! DON'T DO THAT!' It's not that I cared what Gerard thought, it's just, ew. My brother, my best friends and a guy I've never met?

'I'm joking man. How about "Ray and Bob are sleeping round tonight, you can invite Frank if you want, just don't be sucking his dick all night, yeah?" With a kiss? Is that what you guys do?' He was being serious this time.

'Whatever, Ray.' I wasn't too fond of the 'sucking his dick' comment, but hey. It was better than before.

**Gerard's POV**

I held his hand all the way up the stairs and into his room. His hands were warm and rough. His walls were covered in posters of bands. He turned to look at me and I realised, for the first time, he was wearing a Misfits tee. 'You like Misfits?!' I said. Fuck yeah.

'...You do too? I wondered what kind of music you liked. I thought, "if he doesn't like Misfits, it's over.", you know? Obviously I wouldn't have thrown you out of my house but I do love them.' This man just kept getting better.

'You're awesome.' I looked at him and he looked at me, and I just wanted his eyes to suck me in and let me roll around. So green and beautiful.

'Gee?' he said. I loved it when he said that. So much better than when Mikey said it.

'Yeaah...'

'You're still hard.' I was sat on his bed and hadn't even been thinking about it.

'Oh, yeah. I forgot. Uuumm...What do I do? I was just gonna wait for it to go.' I wanted him to get rid of it for me, let me cum in his mouth. But neither of us were ready for that.

'Gerard, you know I want to wrap my hands around you and do it for you but I can't, you know?' Oh he was so cute. And hot. And...Oh god.

'Where's the bathroom?!' I said hurredly and stood up. Shit!

'Straight across the hall. Gee?' I ran out of the room and got to the bathroom. It didn't take long. I guessed I was kinda loud as when I went back to his room and smiled guiltily, he said 'You sounded like you had a good time.' He winked at me again. I loved it when he did that. He was stood in his underwear, and they had a massive wet patch on the front.

'Sorry...Did I make a lot of noise?' I felt like I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't have cared less.

'Yeah. Hot noise.' He didn't even wink this time, I knew he was being serious. I looked at his pants.

'Mmm. Um, nice wet patch!' Sounded more stupid than I'd hoped. He looked down, then looked at me.

'Your fault, sweetie.' He turned toward his drawers and retrieved some clean underwear. I turned around but carried on talking.

'So what now? Do we go get coffee or will you get hard in Starbucks? I wouldn't want you cumming all over their table...' Although, the thought completely turned me on.

'Uh, it's up to you, I told you I'm no good at planning stuff. You can turn round now.' He was speaking softly. I turned round and he was wearing different jeans, less tight but he still looked hot.

He looked in the mirror, obviously checking to see if he looked okay.

'You look hot, Frankie.' I was being completely serious, and he obviosuly knew that. He walked over and kissed me, just once, but hard.

'Thanks.' It was only a whisper and I thought maybe it actually meant a lot to him to get a compliment.

'Frank?' I asked.

'Mmm?' He layed down on his bed and I layed next to him.

'I wish you didn't get bullied.' I was being genuine. I knew how much it hurt, and only now did I realise how much it must hurt Mikey, to see someone you love so much being hurt for no reason.

'I don't care, Gee. I'm used to it. It's been like, 5 years. Eventually, you start to expect it and almost be able to block out the pain. You get that, right?' I had my head on his chest and he put his hand to my cheek. 'I know you get it, Gerard. I know they do it to you, too. I'm not stupid.'

'I know, but I don't care about it happening to me. I care about you.' I had honestly never cared more for anyone who wasn't related to me. My phone vibrated.

He was reading the text over my shoulder, it was obvious. 'What do you think, Frank?' I asked. Mikey had asked if he wanted to stay the night at ours.

'I...are they guys from school?' His voice shook a bit.

'They're my friends. They're not gonna hurt you. They don't hurt me.' That seemed to reassure him and he said, 'Yeah, okay then. Sure. Just don't be sucking my dick all night.' He smiled and I laughed.

'No promises...' I replied. He stroked my hair while I texted Mikey, 'He said he'd come :) I won't. You never said anything about buttsex though ;) x'

Frank laughed, but nervously.

'I'm joking, sweetie.'

He exhaled and then said, 'I wouldn't have minded if you weren't.' I rolled over and sat on top of him.

'So, what shall we do now?'

**Chapter 11**

**Frank's POV**

As much as I was nervous about spending the night with Gerard's younger brother and his friends, I trusted Gee and knew he wouldn't invite me if there was any chance I'd be upset by them. We spent the rest of our afternoon together in the Starbucks in town, drinking coffee and talking about life. It was crazy how similar we were, we had the same taste in music and the same interests. Although I liked to play guitar, he sang and wrote songs. I imagined us being a duet. He probably had the voice of an angel. Mikey played guitar too, so if there was any awkward silences between us, I could always bring that up.

We went back to his at around 5:30, and I was so nervous I held his hand the whole way there. When we got there, he walked through the door and shouted 'WHERE YOU AT, BOYS?' He turned to me and said 'Don't worry, Frankie, it's gonna be fine.' He kissed me and it made my heart flutter.

'Not a good time to give me a boner, Gee...' I pulled away and he laughed and kissed my jaw. His brother walked in followed by what appeared to be an afro on legs and a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. He was classically hot, but not my type. Mikey looked at me and I guessed he realised I was nervous.

'...I'm not gonna bite, Frank.' He raised an eyebrow and I realised he didn't look anything like Gerard.

'I...Uh yeah I know. Sorry. Hi!' Gerard gripped my hand and afro said 'I'm Ray. I hear you play guitar too-' Gerard cut him off and said 'PLEASE don't bore me with guitar conversation yet, man.' Ray looked hurt and Gee let go of me and patted his hair. 'Later, fine. Just not now.' He smiled at my new afro friend and he smiled back. Blondy looked up and said, 'I'm Bob, nice to meet you.' He gave me this huge grin, it literally stretched from ear to ear, and his eyes crinkled up. It made me laugh because it was kinda cute. I replied, 'You, too. I'm guessing you know my name...' Gerard passed me a cup of coffee. I hadn't even realised he was making it. 'Thank you' I stroked his fingers before taking the cup and he kissed me again. I was shocked he did that in front if his brother and their friends but I liked it. I put my cup on the side and put my hand on his cheek as we kissed. I heard someone light a match and the door open. I guessed they'd gone out to smoke so I put my hands on his ass like we'd been back at mine. I could tell he was going to do the lip ring thing any minute so I pulled away and said 'Don't. You. Dare.' He knew it would have been a terrible time to get hard, so he laughed and kissed me one more time. His lips were so bruised, it looked like I'd been hitting him. I hadn't looked in a mirror properly since we first kissed, I'd only looked at my pants, but I guessed mine looked the same.

**Bob's POV**

It was cute that they were kissing. I guessed they were pretty oblivious to us, so I sat on the doorstep and said, 'If they're like that now, imagine what they're gonna be like later.' Ray laughed and Mikey pleaded 'No, Bob. Don't even make me think about that.' I guessed it must've been pretty hard to take in your brother shoving his _tongue_ down another guy's throat, let alone any other body parts. I heard Gerard laugh and turned round. They were a really cute couple, and pretty similar. Everyone knew Gee got beat at school. Similarly, so did Frank. It was great that they had each other to make them happy. Frank walked in our direction and I shuffled up so he could stand or sit next to me. He retrieved a pack of cigs from his back pocket and Mikey lit a match and offered it to him. He took it and sat down next to me. Gee followed him out and layed down on the grass. Mikey knew his older brother well and lit yet another match and a cigarette, and passed it to his brother. We sat in the quiet for a minute, and I wondered what everyone was thinking. It was a comfortable silence for me, the four of us were used to sitting and not talking. I guessed Frank was probably feeling pretty awkward and I was trying to think of something to say when Gerard spoke.

'So, guys, what are we gonna do?' He sat up and looked at us.

'What kind of films do you like, Frank?' I looked at him and he inhaled on his smoke then breathed out.

'I'll watch anything. I like horror, manga, action...' Oh great. An awkward one.

'Favourite movie?' Ray asked.

'I think I'd have to say...Hmm. Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' Frank looked at Ray, as if for approval.

'Mine too!' Mikey could be pretty camp sometimes.

'Shall we rent some movies then?' I think Gerard had just wanted to cuddle with Frank in the dark.

'Great.' I said. 'That sounded sarcastic. Sorry.' I sucked at sounding genuine. Frank and Gerard were staring at each other intently. I think they were having eye sex or something. Gee giggled and it was so great to see him genuinely smile again. He noticed me staring and said 'Oh, uh yeah. Wanna go now?' Frank stood up and Gee held up his arms. Frank held his hands and pulled him up, and straight into a snuggle. It was cute.

**Gerard's POV**

I held up my arms and he pulled me up, taking me straight into a big cuddle. Even though he was like an inch shorter than me, he had the most snuggly shoulders. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I pulled away and looked at Mikey. He looked kinda distant. I needed to know what was up with him.

I waited until the guys were walking ahead of me, Ray engulfing Frank in guitar-speak, and I pulled Mikey back.

'You okay, Mikes?' I squeezed his arm.

'Yeah? I love seeing you so happy, Gee.' I knew he meant it but I was not convinced.

'Mike, I know you better than you know yourself. Tell me what's up, you know you can tell me anything.' I wanted to cry. Why was he trying to cut me out of his life?

'Gee, honestly. It's just...I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt. That's all.' He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled. I'd tried not to think about that. 'I mean, Frank's great, but...I don't know. I just don't want anything to break you back down.' He held my hand.

'Well, Mikey, no-one knows what's round the corner. But, you know, I'm happier than ever right now and I want you to be, too. Please?' I gave him the cheesiest smile I could manage and he burst out laughing, so much we had to stop walking and let him double over. Frank looked at me.

'I hope you're not telling him anything embarrassing about me...' Mikey's laugh was infectious and soon we were all chuckling with him. Frank seemed to have settled in to our little group and I imagined he was happy to have some people around school he could talk to now. I walked up to him and patted his ass. He turned round and licked my face. I didn't know what to do for a minute, no-one had ever done that to me before. I laughed and licked his neck. I was worried about where this was going.

'We should probably stop now before we go any further...' I whispered in his ear. He moaned a little. I loved it when he made that noise. I stroked his side and the five of us carried on walking.

'You know, if one of you played bass instead of guitar, we could have a band.' Ray said, 'Not gonna be me, I love my guitar.' Frank agreed with him and said 'Second that. It's all on you, Mikey.'

'I like my guitar too!' He replied. I couldn't see this going anywhere.

'How about you learn bass, Gee? You could sing and play at the same time.'

'Aw thanks guys, no pressure!' No way was I attempting to play an instrument and make a prat of myself.

**Chapter 12**

**Ray's POV**

We were in the store, renting some movies for the night. Frank was so cool, like cooler than cool, and it was constantly slipping my mind that he was gay. Like, it made no difference to me, but I guess I kinda looked at guys differently if I knew they liked it like that. I don't know. I didn't understand why he got picked on either, but then I never got why they did it to Gee. They were both awesome, and completely deserved each other. Although I thought it was kinda weird how they kept kissing and stuff, and it wasn't just pecking, it was tonsil tennis lip bruising stuff, I thought it was sweet. We picked some movies, all about blood and guts and zombies, and started walking back. We stopped at the store to get some beer and I wondered if they'd be like hitting on us or anything. I guess Gerard had known he was gay for some time, he just hadn't said anything, and he'd never done anything before, but now it was open...Hmm. I wasn't sure.

At the store, Mikey nudged me and pointed to Frank and Gee, who were looking at condoms and laughing. Bob joined us and we just stood, looking. I coughed and Gerard turned around. He looked at Mikey and said, 'Don't wanna go getting pregnant...' he giggled and it was honestly the cutest noise to ever come from a male. I looked at Bob and raised and eyebrow.

'Gee...I don't wanna break your heart but...You can't get pregnant, man.' I put my hand on his shoulder, and he laughed. I don't remember him ever being this happy before.

We bought beer and food, then walked home. Gerard's happiness was reflecting off all of us, and we literally laughed over nothing the whole way home.

**Frank's POV**

I loved this group of guys so much. We were all sat in Gerard's room, eating and drinking and watching Halloween. Gerard and I were sat on the bed. Well, he was sat, I was kinda laying with my head in his lap. Occasionally he'd look down and stroke my face, or stoop his head and kiss me on the cheek. Mikey kept flicking bottle caps at us. I poked my tongue out at him. Throughout the film, Gerard kept just looking away from the screen.

'Gee?' I whispred.

'Mmm...' He was looking down at the bed.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't really...This is weird. This film. What is he even doing?!' I thought he'd liked horror films. I sat up and repositioned myself opposite him, blocking his view of the screen.

'What're you doing...' He was still whispering. I leaned in and kissed him, properly, like we did the first time. His teeth were on my lip ring and I don't even know how load I was moaning, it felt so good. We were hitting noses and crushing lips and locking tongues and tangling fingers and our teeth were crashing together. He stopped and I just had to breathe. He looked at me straight in the face and the door shut. I didn't really understand what was happening.

'Gee?'

The others had left and I guessed it was their idea.

'I really think I love you, Frankie.'

Oh god. He just said it. He loves me. I'd been thinking it all day but I didn't know if I should say it. I chewed my lip ring and smiled.

'I love you too, Gee.' I pulled his shirt off and although he was kinda bruised, so was I. He did the same to me, then pushed me down so I was on my back. He clambered on top of me so he was straddling me and started kissing me, hard and urgent. My hands were running up his back and I could feel his bulge pressing into me. It was ecstasy.

**Mikey's POV**

None of us wanted to know what was going on in there. We'd decided to leave because we could hear one of them moaning, and we all guessed what was going to happen. We were sat in my room smoking when Ray got up.

'Ray, where are you going?' I didn't think it was going to be anything weird but I wanted to know.

'Just putting some music on, man.' He plugged in my ipod and we listened to Nirvana. I was worried. What if Frank was doing something Gerard didn't want? What if Frank was hurting my brother? What if Gee was upset?

Bob looked at me. 'Gerard's having fun, Mikey. Leave him to it.'

But even if he was having fun now, what if he regretted it later? So much worry. This was why I couldn't imagine myself having kids. Gerard's room was just across the hall from mine, and although I didn't really want to hear what was going on...I wanted to be able to hear if he was in trouble. I stood up and opened my door a little.

'Mikey! Stop it!' Bob stood up and came toward me.

'Shh, Bob! I just want to know he's okay.'

'Mikes, you're just gonna hear a load of moaning and groaning and orgasm, you're gonna wish you never had.' I didn't listen to Ray and took a couple steps towards Gerard's door. Bob and Ray were behind me and all we could hear was 'Oh Gee, fuck! Fuck, Gee, yes!' Ray and Bob ran back into my room and I did the same.

'Scarred for fucking life, man.' Was all Ray could say.

**Chapter 13**

**Gerard's POV**

We were kissing for a long time, and then I decided. I was ready. Maybe not for sex, but I knew he needed me to do something. I kissed down his neck and all the way down his chest. I stopped at the top of his jeans and undid his belt buckle. I looked at him. He was looking at me, and he looked kinda worried.

'Frank? Do you want this?'

'...Are you ready to, Gee?' I didn't know what he thought I meant, so I asked.

'I don't want to have sex, Frank, but...' I touched my lips.

'Oh shit, Gee.' He leaned his head back and I knew he wasn't going to take very long at all. I encouraged him to lift up his pelvis so I could pull his pants down and he was groaning already. His rough hand touched my cheek as I kissed where I couldn't reach before. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around him, using my tongue and my teeth and making him squirm. His fingers were twirling round my hair and I was using my hands now too, only using my mouth on the very tip, the most sensitive part.

He said, 'Oh, Gee, fuck!' I thought I heard someone move outside and I stopped for a tiny moment. Nothing else happened so I carried on. 'Fuck, Gee, yes!' I looked up at him and he opened his eyes and looked back at me. His breathing was heavy and he breathed, 'Oh man, I'm gonna cum.' I don't know if he expected me to recoil at this fact or what, but it just made me go harder. 'Oh Gee! Fuck!' He was almost shouting now and fuck, it was hot. I groaned as I felt him moving, trying to get more of my mouth around him. I let my hands go and went back to just using my mouth, trying to get him deeper with every movement of my head. The hand that wasn't in my hair was running over my shoulders, sending chills down my spine and tingles through my dick. Oh shit, if he was cumming he wasn't the only one.

'FUCK! Oh, Gee, motherfucker!' it was an explosion in my mouth, hot and wet and sticky and it felt so good. It was so good it made me cum too, a damp firework in my pants. 'Uuuhhhnfrnk!' I still hadn't swallowed properly so my voice was kinda thick, and he knew what had happened. 'Oh baby, oh Gee.' I swallowed hard, but I didn't want him to leave my mouth. He was still wallowing in his afterglow, clearly enjoying every second. I lifted my head and he looked at me and opened his arms. I didn't expect that. He wanted to cuddle. I sat up on my shins and pointed to my groin.

'I think I need to change, first, Frank.' I giggled and he said, 'no, Gee, just take them off. ' I didn't know if I wanted to or not, I guess I was kind of self conscious. He sat up a little and unbuckled my belt. I guess I'd seen all of him now, it was only fair. I let him do the rest and then layed next to him with my head on his chest. He put his hand on my thigh and I felt crazy. I kissed his chest. This was all so, so surreal.

**Frank's POV**

I wasn't expecting anything. I didn't think he'd be ready for ages. I certainly wasn't expecting him to swallow or cum in his pants, or let me see him completely naked. He was so good looking. His raven hair flopping across his face, and he was pale all over, pale and perfect. There's not much else to tell, he was just beautiful and pale and perfect and...Perfect. He kissed my chest and I could feel my heart, it felt like it was going to break my ribs and burst though my chest. I didn't know what I was meant to do. Should I say thank you?

'Gee?' Good start.

'Mm?' He lifted his head and closed the gap between our faces, and planted one soft, quick kiss on my cheek. 'What is it, Frankie?'

'I love you.' I didn't even mean to say it, just came out like it was natural. He breathed, loudly, for a minute, and looked deep in thought. 'I'm sorry. Was that too soon?' I said, and touched his cheek.

'No...I was just thinking, I genuinely love you more than anything. I don't even care how long it's been, I feel so great when I'm with you and you completely saved my life. You mean the world to me already and it's kind of frightening.' His voice was soft and whispery and it made me love him even more.

'Oh, Gerard fucking Way, I love you.' He leaned in to kiss me and I could feel his smile against mine. I could sit here forever and smile and kiss and smell his scent and feel his skin, warm and sticking to mine. I ran my hand up his side and I knew my fingers were rough from playing guitar, and it made him shudder with pleasure.

'I wanna stay here forever, Frankie.' he sighed and lifted his head, then sat up completely.

'Me too.' We both knew it wasn't going to happen so I sat up too, then moved round so I was sat on the edge of the bed.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

'What?' he looked kind of embarrassed, and so cute I wanted to wrap him in my arms and never let him go.

'You made me cum real hard, Gee.' I'm pretty sure he already knew that but he looked kinda proud.

'Was it...I've never done that before, either. Was it...Right?' He looked at me and cocked his head to one side.

'It was perfect.' I was still not sure, was I meant to thank him? He leaned over to get some clean underwear out of the drawer and I realised how much he meant to me. I couldn't even put it into words.

'Wanna know a secret?' He looked at me whilst putting on his boxers.

'You bet.'

'I've never jizzed in my pants before.' He picked up his dirty pants and looked at them. 'It's weird. How did I even let that happen?!'

'I never had before today, either. Gerard, do you think it's weird how much we have in common? I mean, I know it's not uncommon to not have had gay sex at our age before, but like, everything else...' I loved how much we had in common. Apart from the bullying. I didn't want anyone to ever hurt him ever again.

'It is pretty weird I guess. But I like it.'

'Another similarity...' He sat on my lap and leant his forehead against mine.

'I. Love. You.'

Then there was a knock on his door.

**Chapter 14**

**Mikey's POV**

I guessed they were done. There was only quiet murmurs coming through the door now so I knocked.

'Erm...Can you wait? Like, a sec?' My brother giggled and I realised they probably weren't done. I was a complete virgin, I had no fucking idea how long this shit took.

'No, I'll come back! Sorry.' I walked away. 'Mikey, you're a dick.' I said to myself. Now I looked like a twat. The door opened and I turned back. Gerard was stood there in a shirt and his underwear and I looked at him wide-eyed. He grinned.

'I um...Was just wondering how much longer you were gonna be. We're bored.' I gestured toward my bedroom, to Ray and Bob.

'Two seconds, bro.' He looked at my knees. 'I think you have a serious problem there, awkward knees.' I glanced down.

'Fuck you! I can't help it.' His big, brown eyes were staring into me and I knew he wasn't being serious.

'I love you Mikey!' He ran toward me, full pelt, and we fell on the ground.

'Gee! Stop it, man!' He was tickling me and I felt like were kids again. I was dying through lack of breath and I saw Frank stood in Gerard's doorway. Gerard carried on, his back to his lover, and Frank burst out laughing. My brother turned around, laughed, and carried on digging his fingers into my ribs.

'Okay! Okay!' I said between gasps. 'Okay, dude, I surrender!' He sat up, red in the face, and I stuck my middle finger up at him. 'Dick.' He looked at Frank and I guessed he had some kind of look in his eye.

'NOOO! Gee, seriously, NO!' Gerard sauntered in Frank's direction and pushed him into his room, and onto his bed. Ray and Bob had got up off their lazy asses now, and were stood behind me, watching the couple like we were at the petting zoo. They were both wearing a tee and underwear. Frank was laying underneath Gee, gasping for breath, and my brother was straddling him and giggling his little butt off. Frank gasped 'Oh SHIT, Gee, seriously I give in, please! I hate you!', and Gerard sat up, looking pleased with himself. Frank looked at him and said 'Hmm. Does this position remind you of anything?' He winked at Gee and looked at the three of us, still staring. 'Well, it's pretty obvious we weren't just sat in here talking.'

Gerard decided to play his little game, which I like to call 'let's make Mikey cringe as much as possible at the thought of his brother sucking penis'. My brother hadn't turned around but he knew we were there.

'Oh yeah, like when I sucked your dick? Did you like that Frankie?' He was trying to talk deep and seductively but his voice broke and he melted into a fit of giggles. We were all laughing now, even though it made me feel kinda weird. Gerard had just been breathing in my face, after he'd done that? My brother? At least he was happy.

**Bob's POV**

I guess we all felt kind of weird after we knew for definite what had just happened. I mean, we'd all guessed it was going on, and a blowjob was a lot less intense than what we had been thinking. That night, we all slept in the same room, like we usually did. Gerard and Mikey usually shared a bed, but obviously, the two lovebirds wanted to 'snuggle'. None of us cared, of course, and it was actually fun having Mikey sleep on the floor with Ray and me for once.

I could hear them murmuring to each other all night, but it wasn't annoying. It was kind of comforting to know that one of my best friends was finally happy again. Maybe it would be easier if we were all gay. We could all sleep in the same room still when we all eventually fell in love, and not worry about some girl hearing us fart in our sleep or snore or whatever. I really wanted to know what they were saying to each other though. Were they talking dirty? Or just being sweet? Whatever it was, I think Ray and Mikey could hear them too. Mikey kept smiling to himself, and I was unsure whether he was dreaming or just listening to his brother and feeling happy for him.

**Ray's POV**

It was a lot of fun, having Frank there. The next morning was just full of jokes and stuff. It was like Frank and Gerard were a married couple when I walked downstairs. They were just stood at the kitchen counter, resting their foreheads together and chatting. They didn't seem surprised or anything to see me, and it was just not awkward at all. Not that I expected it to be, I didn't have a problem with them being together. Sunday was spent playing video games and eating food no one wanted, but it was there so it was kind of sub concious, you know? Frank was definitely a great new edition to our little group.

**Chapter 15**

**Frank's POV**

'Gerard, d'you want to come round mine after school today?' We were stood in the bathroom at school, talking about the weekend and kissing.

'Sure thing.' He looked at me and smiled, his brown eyes burning into mine. I held onto the top of his leather pants and pulled him closer to me. It was risky being so together at school, but that just made it even hotter. I nibbled along his jawline and he let out a little groan. 'You know, I never repaid you for what you did on Saturday night. We're uneven.' I spoke quietly, next to his ear, and nibbled a bit while I waited for a reply.

'I came in my pants Frank, doesn't that count?' I could feel he was appreciating how I was using my mouth on him, and I liked being in control. 'No, I don't think it does...' I had my hands at his belt buckle, and he was stiff as a board.

'No, Frank, not here, it's-'

'Too risky?' I finished.

He moaned. 'Exactly. Oh Frank, don't stop.' I had undone his belt buckle and he was pulling me towards a cubicle, not wanting to be caught by anyone. The bathroom was practically unused, but there was always a possibility of some 9th grader walking in. I pressed my hips hard against him as we were kissing, breathing heavily between each passionate locking of lips. I let my rough hands explore what was under his pants, and I realised I'd never been here before. He'd done it to me, but never the other way round.

'Gee? Are you sure you want it here?' He looked kind of shocked and I explained, 'not like sex, obviously. It's just...I know you've never had anything done by a guy before so if you don't want it in a toilet cubicle I understand.' I carried on touching him, because, truth be told, I wanted to do it.

'I'm sure, if you want to,' his hands were on my ass, pulling me toward him. I didn't dignify that with an answer, I just pulled his pants down completely and tried to replicate what he had done to me, only better. How it could have been any better I had no idea, it was amazing. Just thinking about it made me hot. I knew he liked my rough hands, especially my fingertips. I used those to an advantage, running them along wherever I could get them.

**Gerard's POV**

It wasn't exactly how I'd imagined it, in the toilet at school, it wasn't exactly romantic, but I didn't really care. I cared that he wanted to do it, and he didn't mind where. I was past feeling self conscious with him, I just let him do what he wanted. And what he wanted to do to me, felt amazing. I knew I couldn't be loud so I tried to hold it in, but there were electric currents running through every inch of my body, I couldn't even hear what noise I was making. I could just hear his breath, feel his breath on my dick. If this is what it felt like when I did it to him, I understood why he didn't take long to cum and how he couldn't keep quiet. I leaned my head back and tried to hold his head in an attempt to not make too much noise, but it just intensified the pleasure. He was using his teeth so that it hurt, but it felt so amazing. His lips were so soft and perfect and moist. I came quickly. I didn't want it to end, and I'm guessing he knew that, because he carried on even after I'd cum and he'd swallowed all of it. He was going slower now, almost kissing the tip of my cock. I shuddered. I just wanted it again and again and again. 'Oh Frank, you're amazing.' I kind of managed to gasp that, it was hard to say anything because I was breathing so heavy.

Last period, music, held a surprise. All the music students were going on a trip, to Chicago for 5 days. Frank took music. I took music. Mikey took music. Ray took music. Bob took music. SHIT. It was going to be so much fun, as long as everyone could afford it. I couldn't wait for the lesson to end, so I could go and see Frank and ask if he was going.

**Frank's POV**

We walked slowly back to mine, holding hands and talking about the music trip. I would definitely be going, I'd been saving for years for something, I just didn't know what. Apparently, this was it. It was going to be amazing, the five of us on a trip together. Gerard said he would be going too, no matter what. I knew that if we were all there, no one would give us any shit or hit us. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for those guys. They made me feel more confident in myself.

I was laying on my bed, my head on Gee's chest. 'I'm so excited, Frankie. I wouldn't usually do this kind of thing, going on a school trip with all the prats in our school, but just because I know you're going...You know what I mean, right?' I lifted my head up and kissed him on his neck. 'I know what you mean.' He smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss him properly, the way we had when we'd first kissed. Gerard was such a good kisser. I pressed my lips to his and opened my mouth, and he was breathing hard. I don't know what it was, but kissing always made us groan, real loud. I climbed on top of him and just laid there, still kissing him wildly. I was grinding against him, one of his hands on the back of my neck and the other trying to undo my belt buckle. I couldn't resist the thought of his hands in my pants, so I pushed my butt up a bit so he could take my jeans off. Then his phone vibrated.

'Ugh, for fuck's sake,' I moaned. He laughed.'I'll leave it, don't worry. Carry on.' He did his little half smile at me, but I was worried it might be something important. 'You should just see what the text is.' I lifted myself off of him and got his phone from his his jacket, which was on my bedroom floor. 'Ray,' he sighed. '"We're guessing you're at Frank's. We want to talk about the music trip!" What shall I say back?' I thought about it. I could hardly say they couldn't come over, but I was extremely turned on. 'Uh. Tell them to come over in like...a little bit. So we can, like. Finish. Our business.' I grinned at him and his face reflected my thoughts. 'Good plan, Frankie.' He texted back Ray and threw his phone on the floor. 'Come here, beautiful boy. And get rid of those jeans while you're up, because I won't be able to do anything with those still on.' His voice was so quiet and sexy. I obeyed his rules, and said 'Gerard, you bad boy, how dare you still be wearing those clothes when you're in my company? I order you to take them off. Now. All of them.' I raised an eyebrow at him and he sat up, and did exactly as I had said. 'Good boy.' I loved looking at him when he didn't have any clothes on. He was so perfect all over and I was so glad every inch of him was mine. I hadn't noticed he was hard until he'd taken off his underwear. 'Oh Frank,' his voice was so quiet he was almost whispering. 'I want you so, so bad.' He was stood up now, stood opposite me, lifting off my shirt with his soft hands. 'Oh Gee, you have no idea.' I put my hands on his ass and nibbled his neck. Our erections were pressed together, the thin material of my boxers a terrible barrier. He put his hands down the front of my underwear and felt my balls. 'Oh fuck,' I moaned. He pulled my pants off so were both stood there, completely naked. I didn't know what we were about to do, I didn't notice one of my hands wrapping around his dick, and I didn't notice the other one rubbing his thigh. All I noticed was him nibbling my lip ring, and his hands carressing what had previously been hidden by my boxers. I got down onto my knees, and, to my surprise, so did he. He laid down and said, 'let me suck you off, Frank.' He didn't say whether he wanted to 69 or not, but I could tell from his body language, he wanted to as bad as I did. I turned round and put my mouth to his package, his skin soft and warm in my mouth.

**Gerard's POV**

I could feel his rough fingertips running up and down my thigh, and I let my instinct take over. I used my mouth how he was using his, using mainly my lips and my tongue, letting my teeth grind over his shaft ever now and then. He obviously liked it when I did that, because he groaned so loud, and had to stop pleasuring me to let swear words slip out. I could understand his need to do this, as I had to as well. 'Oh fuck Frank,' I cried. 'I'm gonna cum so fucking hard, Frank.' He moaned, so I said 'Do you want that, Frank? Do you want me to cum so hard you choke?' 'Shit!' He screamed. 'Fucking hell yes, Gee, I want it so bad.' I was sucking him wildly, waiting for the magic moment. 'Fuck, yes Frank, uh, yeah!' I nearly passed out from the explicit pleasure I was getting from him nibbling on me, and feeling him almost suffocating me with his amazing erection. 'Oh fuck,' I'd cum, so hard it almost hurt. I could hear him moaning, and I think my orgasm must've tipped him over the edge, too. He then came, as hard as I had. I was breathing heavily, still trying to keep my lips moving against him. He lifted himself up, and turned round so that he was facing me. he used his arms to support himself as he hovered over me. He smiled at me and then kissed me, his soft, perfect lips pressing against mine, his mouth opening and closing at the right times, my tongue finding its way through the gap between his lips to meet his. 'I love you.' He put his forehead to mine and I wished we could just stay there forever, I wanted to just stare into his beautiful green eyes for the rest of eternity. 'As much as I love you too Frankie, I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna be here in a minute.' I rubbed his arms and gave him one final kiss. 'I know they are.' He grunted as he lifted himself off of me, like it was an effort to get up. He reached his arms out toward me to help me up. I accepted his kind offer and let him pull me up to standing. 'Why thank you, kind sir.' I kissed him on the cheek and we proceeded to get dressed again. I hated seeing his body getting covered up with all his clothes. What's the point in clothes anyway? The world would be much more fun if we were all naked.

**Mikey's POV **

We got to Frank's house about 20 minutes after Gerard had replied to Ray. We'd had to walk from Bob's house, which was a lot further away than mine or Ray's house. When we arrived, my brother and Frank were sat on the step outside Frank's door, smoking. Around them sat five cups of coffee, still steaming hot. They hadn't noticed we'd arrived because they were busy eye fucking. 'I assume these are for us?' I asked. They both jumped like they'd been caught actually fucking. 'Uh, yeah.' Frank gave a massive smile, and I had no idea what he was happy about, whether he was glad to see us, which I highly doubt, whether he was excited about Chicago, which was more likely, or whether my brother had just given him a screaming orgasm, which seemed to most probable reason, as Gerard was also grinning his little ass off. Gee had already finished his coffee, so he stood up to put his cup in the kitchen. I sat on the floor next to Frank.

'So...music trip, huh?' Bob said. 'FUCK I KNOW I'M SO EXCITED CAN EVERYONE GO BECAUSE i REALLY WANT TO GO HOLY SHIT PLEASE CAN WE GO?!' Frank seemed to burst into a crazy state of excitedness, which only enticed the rest of us. 'SHIT I KNOW I REALLY WANT TO GO TOO I CAN GO CAN EVERYONE ELSE GO?!' I was shrieking at the top of my lungs, and I honestly could not have cared less. 'YES PLEASE OH SHIT I CAN GO CAN YOU ALL GO?!' Ray had joined in now, although only dogs could really understand what he was saying as he was so high pitched with excitement. Gerard came bounding towards us 'FUCK I KNOW RIGHT MIKEY WE CAN GO YEAH DID MOM SAY YEAH OKAY I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT SHE SAID 'CAUSE I'M FUCKING GOING.' We all looked at Bob. 'WELL CAN YOU FUCKING COME OR NOT?!' Frank cried. 'OF COURSE I CAN, MOTHERFUCKER!' We all started laughing, and Gee came and sat down next to me, a smile on his face like I hadn't seen in years. He opened his arms and invited me into a big brother hug, which can really only be acheived by big brothers and no one else. 'I love you, Mikey,' he whispered to me. 'You're the best little brother in the whole entire world, and I honestly love you more than anything. You're the best.' He kissed the top of my head like he would have done when I was three, if I'd fallen and hit myself. I looked up at him, kinda worried about him. 'Are you okay, Gee?' We where still whispering, although there wasn't much point as the other three were still screaming at each other about Chicago. 'Better than ever little man.' He smiled again. 'I love it when you smile. It makes me think about when we were little.' I snuggled into him, appreciating his smell, a mixture of smoke and coffee and something else, probably Frank. Although I'd always thought it was kind of weird to kiss my brother, nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. I lifted my head and kissed his hair. 'I love you too, big brother.'

**Chapter 16**

**Ray's POV**

We'd discovered we could all go on the trip to Chicago. And we were so. Fucking. Excited. 'What are we gonna do, if there isn't like a room where we can all sleep? What if we have to split?' 'Oh Bob, quit worrying.' Frank said. 'Clearly if we have to split, our new found lovers will be in a room for two. And we'll be a three.' We couldn't split those two up, and I was not fond of the thought of sharing a room with just them.

'Well, I'm gonna have to roll, it's my mom's birthday today so I have to be home when she gets home.' Frank had stood up now, the rest of us sat on Gerard's bedroom floor. 'Yeah, I should probably go too, has anyone done the chemistry homework? Wait. None of you are in my chemistry. Ignore me.' I'd been used to having everyone in my science lessons last year, I still got confused. I looked at Bob. 'Hey chemistry man, d'you wanna help me with it?' He sighed. 'Ugh. What's it about?' 'I have no fucking idea, that's why I need your help.' He looked at me. 'To your house it is then, Toro. See you tomorrow guys.' 'Laters,' I said. We walked back to mine and left the other three in the Way household.

**Gerard's POV**

I stood up to kiss Frank goodbye. 'I'll see you out,' I smiled. 'Bye, Mikey!' Frank said, and waved. 'See you later. Have fun with your mom...' Frank made a face. 'You know it.' We walked downstairs and I smacked his ass. 'I love your ass, Frankie. It's so nice and cute.' He put his arms round my neck and he said 'Don't you just wanna shove your dick in it?' His voice was quiet and I laughed. 'Oh, Frank, you don't even know.' We kissed and I said, 'Try and have fun with your mom.' 'Ugh,' he groaned. 'Don't even say that.' He smiled at me. 'I'll text you later, baby.' I kissed him one last time and he walked out the door. 'Toodles.' He grinned at me and jogged down the drive, waving behind him. 'I LOVE YOU!' he shouted. 'You too!' and then, I walked back upstairs to see my brother.

He was sat on my bedroom floor still, a little smile on his face. I sat opposite him. 'Who's on your mind, Mikey?' I had only seen a smile like that last time he'd had a real crush, two years ago. 'What? No one. Nothing. Shut up, Gee.' 'Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. You have gone bright red. Explain yourself at once or I will pin you down and demand a detailed account of what images are in your head right now. Which would you rather? Because honestly, I'd rather not hear how you're thinking about a naked lady dancing around. Tell me her name.' He looked at me, stunned. 'Is there like a window in my head or something? How did you know... Oh man.' I laughed at him. 'Really, it's nothing.' 'Mikey Way I have known you your whole entire life, I know when you are bullshitting me.' 'Well...' He started. 'There's this girl.' I KNEW IT. I wanted to tell him I knew it but I could hardly interrupt the story. He continued, 'In my grade. She's called Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam. Don't you think that's a cute name? She has curly hair, it's like kind of red but kind of brown at the same time, she dyes it. It's naturally really light brown and she's dyed it so much, it's been so many colors. She always wears a lot of eye make up and her lips though, Gee, seriously, I just want to smoosh them. And she has this nose, it's just...so small and cute. Her cheeks are kinda chubby but cute chubby, you know? She's like the same height as me, she's pretty tall. She always wears these leggings that looks like leather but I don't think they are, or leopard print ones, or green skinny jeans and man they make her ass look hot, and she likes dinosaurs. She wears red Doc Martens too. You must've seen her. Her eyes are light green, like not like Frank's, lighter and more girly, and she wears two wristbands, Misfits and one has dinosaurs on it and it says 'vegetarian'. Do you think that means she's a vegetarian or what? And recently she's been wearing this beanie, it's like got a panda face on it and it's got pom pom ears and oh, it makes her look so fucking cute. She doesn't really talk to anyone much, you know? She's kinda quiet. I look at her and she's just sat, doodling, or listening to her iPod whenever we're allowed. When she listens to her music she taps her foot to the beat, and she kind of murmurs the words to herself like she's telling them to herself, like they're insipirational lyrics, you know? And she always polishes her nails. They're always chipped though, which is confusing. They're usually black or red. And she smells so good.' I let him finish his rant before I cut in. I began to speak but he said 'AND her boobs. Are so amazing. I just stare at them all the time, I can't help it. When she smiles she only does it a little bit, unless she finds something really funny.' He looked at me. I looked at him. 'Mike. Do you remember when I first told you about Frank? You said "I think you're kinda obsessed". Do you hear yourself? You're fucking stalking this poor girl. Have you told Ray and Bob? Have you spoken to her? OH GOD MIKEY HAVE YOU GOTTEN HER PREGNANT? YOU MANWHORE,' He just stared at me. 'NO I HAVE NOT!It's a no to all of your questions. Ray and Bob do not know, and I haven't spoken to her. Sometimes I look up and she's looking at me, you know? I look at her in the eyes and she kind of smiles, like she's embarrassed I caught her looking at me. She's so hot Gee, you don't even understand how bad I just want to fucking lay her down and-' 'Mikey please. I do not understand your lady fetishes. If I can't tell you about how bad I want Frank then you can't tell me about how hard you want to to do Sam.' He grinned at me. 'Sorry. But you know what I mean, you just wanna take your dick and ram it down their throat till they choke, but obviously you don't want them to die otherwise, well, then who's gonna give you a blowjob?' I burst out laughing. 'Mikey, if you only want to be with her so you can suffocate her, you should probably give up now.' 'No no no, I want to cuddle her and be there for her and THEN have sex with her. Really hard. And fast.' He winked at me. 'You know what I mean, I know you're secretly a horny fucker.' 'Oh Mikey, it is no secret any more. I think we all know that now. And now you've revealed your true colors, the Way family are gonna be getting a bad name for themselves.' 'Hey, Gee?' He looked serious now. 'What, sweetie.' 'Does it like, make you feel like you wanna throw up when you think about Frank being beat up?' I flinched. 'It hurts me more than when I get beat up, Mikey. Thinking about him being kicked and hit and being made to think he's worthless makes me want to cry.' My eyes were watering talking about it. I blinked away the tears. 'Why do you ask?' 'Well, I mean, I know it happens to you, and that's exactly how I feel when I think about...You, you know? And like, it happens to Sam too, and when I think about it happening to her...Oh god it makes me want to take every fucker that's ever hurt her and fucking beat them into a shitty bloody fucking pulp. Do you think it's the same ones that hurt her that hurt you and Frank?' 'I've never thought about it. OH MY HOLY SHIT I KNOW THE GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I MET HER ONCE YEAH SHE'S REALLY PRETTY just not my type, if you get what I mean BUT YEAH SHE'S REALLY SWEET WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW WE'D LIKE TO TORTURE THE FUCKERS!' I felt so pleased with myself that I'd spoken to my younger brother's love interest. I grinned at him. 'I know what you mean about the titties.' I winked at him. 'Oh Gee, it would be a lot easier if you weren't so...gay. Why can't you be bi? Then we could talk about women and you wouldn't be like 'no, I like my sex with TWO dicks"' He glared at me. 'You make brother conversations so awkward.' I smiled at him, and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. 'I know you love me.'

**Mikey's POV**

'What do I do though, Gee?' He sighed. 'I'm not really the guy to be asking about thaa laadies. Ask Ray or Bob. As much as I'd love to help.' 'C'mon, really? Does Bob even know what a woman is?' As much as I loved Bob, he had NO CLUE about relationships, or the female kind in general. 'If I were you, I'd just take it slow, like, keep looking at her a bit more, but obviously not in a stalkerish way, and smile more, maybe pass her a note or something, saying you think her hair looks cute today.' 'As if I would do that. I'd look like a complete and utter dickhead. I can't tell her I think she's cute. She'll be freaked out.' 'She must like you if she keeps looking at you and smiling, Mikey. What's the worst that could happen?'

**Chapter 17**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up, that morning, as usual, feeling like shit. This tight knot in my stomach because I was so scared of something. It could have been anything, but it was likely that I was scared of how hard I was gonna get hit today. Or, I could have been excited about seeing Mikey. It was nothing, we just kept having cute eye contact in lessons. He was in a lot of my lessons. I crawled out of bed, having had no sleep that night. was used to no sleep, I hadn't slept well for like four years. But hey, I tried to keep a happy face when I was around people. I had no one to talk to at school, so I didn't want to scare people by looking grumpy. Mikey always looked happy, too. Oh, Mikey. Not that I cared. He was just a guy. I spent my morning drinking coffee, listening to music, and trying to sort my hair and make up out. And trying to hide the demon bags of hell under my eyes. 'Eugh, I hate you fiends.' I poked them. 'Fuck off of my face!' Apparently, prodding them didn't work. I pulled on my hat and walked out the door. My mom was already at work. I took the long way to school, past Wal-Mart. I was trying to avoid seeing anyone. I started to forget to pick my feet up as I was walking, my Doc Martens scuffing on the sidewalk. I hate when people drag their feet along the floor. I had my iPod in and was nodding my head to my music. I walked straight in to someone and pulled my earphones out. 'Oh shit, I'm sorry.' I looked up and saw two guys, holding hands. Huh. I thought I recognised the taller one with long black hair. 'Oh! It's you. Hey. We talked ages ago about beating people up.' Oh shit, it's him. 'Oh yeah! I thought I recognised you. You beat anyone up yet?' The guy to his right smirked. 'Uh no, not yet. Waiting for my moment. How about you?' We'd carried on walking in the direction of school. 'No, me either. I'm kinda waiting for our school to be picked for Battle Royale so I can blast the shit out of every motherfucker who's ever even tried to bruise me.' He clearly appreciated my incentive. 'Ah, a woman after my own heart.' He smiled at me. 'Did I ever even introduce myself properly? I'm Gerard. Way.' Holy fuck. That's the other thing about this guy. That's why I'd seen him so much. He's Mikey's older brother. Shit! 'Oh, uh, no. Yeah. I'm. Um. Sorry. I'm just...Oh god, sorry, I'm such a dick.' I laughed at myself. He whispered something to his friend. Friend looked at me. 'I'm Frank, just so you know.' Huh. 'I'm Sam. Sorry.' Gerard gave me this look, like he knew that I knew that he knew that I had a crush on his little brother. We'd reached the school gates. 'Um. Well. It was nice talking to you.' I was so embarrassed about how I'd reacted when he told me his name, revealed his identity. 'You too. Good luck in Battle Royale!' They'd started walking in the opposite direction, so I carried on to get to where I needed to be.

'I still do not understand, why does it change from iron to iron oxide?' I was listening in on Mikey's conversation. 'Mikey, just accept it. If you have to do an equation, just jumble the words together till you make something that sounds scientific.' I heard who Mikey laugh. Oh Mikey. They'd lowered their voices but I could still hear what they were saying. 'Are you going to make an effort and try and do the work, or just stare at your new obsession all lesson?' Oh shit. Were they talking about me? I was sat on the bench at the corner of the lab, with two other people on my desk, who were busy discussing some plan about a party or something. Mikey and his friend were sat on the bench next to mine, but at the other end. I looked up, and at the same moment Mikey looked up at me. Oh fuck. I couldn't help but smile, he was so cute. He smiled back. Oh god, he's just so fucking good looking. I carried on staring at him, both of us still smiling. My gaze flickered down to his chest. Oh, how I'd love to run my hands over his chest. Stop it, Sam. I looked back at his face and his line of vision was exactly the same as mine had been a second ago. Right on my chest. I didn't know what to think. Was I meant to feel so excited that he was admiring my boobs? He looked up, and he looked so guilty that I'd caught him looking. I smiled at him again, to let him know it was okay. He smiled back, and we both returned to our work.

**Gerard's POV**

My little brother came sauntering in my direction as I stood at the gate, waiting for him so we could walk home. 'Oh haay brother.' He looked at me, one eye half shut as though he was assessing my abilities. 'Oh haaay...What's happened?' I knew this man like I knew the back of my hand. 'Oh, nothing.' He winked at me and proceeded to walk in the direction of our home. 'C'mon, Mikes, tell me. This isn't fair.' He grinned at me. 'So I did what you said. In English, I passed her a note that said 'You look cute today' and then she read it and I coud see her smiling, 'cause I was sat on the table next to her, and she passed it back, and she said, oh god, Gee, I can't even say it.' He thrust the precious note in my hand, damp from where he'd been clutching it in his sweaty palms, crumpled from the times he must've opened and closed it, read it and re-read it. I read it aloud. 'You look cute today.' She copied what you said?! What the hell?!' 'Other side, dumbass. Jeez.' 'Oh. Oh my fuck Mikey! "You look cute every day"?! What did you say back?' 'Well it was the end of the lesson, so then I just kinda went up to her and we were talking and yeah.' He was blushing, staring at his feet as we walked. 'And, yeah? Is that all you can fucking say? Tell me what was said, man!' 'Well I just kinda said, like. You know. Some stuff. And she thought it was cute. And she said some other stuff-' Oh dear lord. 'You know, you could give me some more insight than 'stuff'. Because 'stuff', could be fucking anything.' 'I know, I know, I just.' He stopped walking and held onto my arm. 'I can't help it Gee, she's just fucking amazing.' I loved the fact that my little brother was so in love. 'So, tell me what you said!' 'Okay, Okay.'

**Mikey's POV**

I told Gerard everything that had happened, every little moment that had been burning in my brain since third period. 'I stopped her, and I said, that I liked her bag. It's a MIsfits bag, how fucking awesome is that? And she said, oh, you like Misfits too? And I was like yeah, they're fucking awesome. And she was like, I'm guessing you have a good taste in music. And I was like, well, I'm sure it's pretty similar to yours, does that make it good? And she started like giggling, and she was like yeah, that makes it amazing. And we were just stood there looking at each other and then I was like, you know that note you sent, did you mean what you said? And she was like, well, yeah. And she was like blushing and it was so cute, and I was like, well, I didn't know what to say, and then she goes, she was like, do you think I'm weird? And I was like WHAAT! No! I don't think you're weird. Far from it, in fact. And she was like, good, because everyone else thinks I'm weird, and I'm like, no I'm not weird, I'm just cooler than you. And I was like, exactly, that's what I think about myself too. And we were laughing and she got out a pen and got some paper off the desk and wrote down her number and I was like, oh shit, thanks, although I thought I was supposed to make the first move. So she screwed it up and put it in her pocket, and she was like, go ahead. So I didn't know what to do, so I leant forward to get some paper, and then I thought, fuck this, she clearly likes me, so I leant towards her face and we kissed and it was just fucking ecstasy you know?' I was pretty sure I'd been babbling the whole way through my story, but Gerard seemed to understand what I had said. 'YOU KISSED?! SHIT BOY YOU COULD HAVE SAID!' 'Sorry, I just like, it still doesn't really seem real, you know?' 'So did you give her your number as well?' 'No, I was like well, there's my move, so she got out the piece of paper that had her number on and she gave it to me, and she was like, that was a good move, by the way. And then she kissed me again, and she was like, talk later, and then we went our separate ways.' 'So you've texted her yeah?' Oh shit. 'I've been kinda busy telling you what happened.' 'SHIT!' he launched himself toward my jacket and got out my phone. 'GO GO GO!' he shouted. 'What the fuck do I say?!'

**Sam's POV**

I got home and laid on my bed. I really needed to sleep. I laid there, looking at the ceiling. It was covered in posters that I'd been collecting for over a year. I looked at a Misfits poster, then looked at my bag and thought about what had happened after third period today. He actually kissed me. I actually gave him my number. Oh dear god. The way he kissed me, it was so urgent, like he'd been needing to do it for ages. I touched my lips. Nothing had passed them since his lips and been there. I thought I could still taste him in my mouth, feel the way his lips had moved against me, hard to start with but getting softer and more passionate. My phone vibrated in my pocket. 'Gah!' I said. I looked at the screen. Unknown number. Shiiit. What if it was from him? I didn't even think I could read it. I wished someone else could read it for me. I sighed. 'Man up, pussyhole.' I said to myself. I loved being home alone. Okay. I allowed my fingers to press the button so the text would be there, staring at me, but my eyes remained closed. I opened one eye, slightly, and all I could see was two kisses. Aw. But I still didn't actually know if it was from him. I opened both my eyes and forced them to focus of the words. 'Hey, it's me :) xx' 'Nice one, idiot.' Hm. 'Me who? As much as I'm sure I can guess, I'd love to make sure before I make an idiot out of myself xx' I sent it, and stood up to get a drink. I had the knot in my stomach like I always did, but this time it was moving around. Like butterflies. I giggled at my girly response to my first kiss. 'Oh Sammi, what have you gotten yourself into.' I stood in the kitchen, leaning over the counter. My stomach rumbled but I ignored it. I was not going to let myself but any weight on right now. I wanted it to all go away. My phone buzzed again. 'You know who it is ;) It's Mikey, dumbass. xx' I replied, 'Oh Mikey you are such a sweetheart. You certainly know how to win a girl's heart xx' I sent it. Oh shit, I fucking sent it. 'NOOO!' I did NOT want him to think that I thought that he wanted to win my heart. Nor did I want him to win my heart. Did I? Maybe. A bit. Kind of.

**Chapter 18**

**Frank's POV**

Ooh. A text. 'My baby brother needs relationship advice oh he's growing up so fast :( xxx' Oh bless him. I was sat on the couch watching some shitty tv show. 'If he's anything like you he'll be the best boyfriend ever. xxx' Although, Gerard and I hadn't actually discussed whether or not we were actually in a relationship yet. Huh. I deleted what I was going to send. 'If he's anything like you...' That's where I got stuck. What could I say without using the word boyfriend? 'If he's anything like you he'll be a natural born lover xxx' Muahaha. That's better. I sent it. I wondered who Mikey was planning a relationship with. Or did he already have a girlfriend, I'd just never asked? Oh dear, maybe I should ask more about his life. Gerard text me back 'Oh Frankie you charmer. Seriously though it's freaking me out. He keeps asking me about what to do about this girl and I'm like, uh... xxx' Hahaha, oh dear lord. Is he hinting for me to go over? I don't want to invite myself over. 'What you need, my love, is a straight guy's help. Ask Ray or Bob?xxx' I had no idea if they had ever had girlfriends but they must have had more of an insight into what women want than I did. My phone immediately buzzed. 'I'd rather spend my afternoon with you xo' So he was hinting. 'If you want me just say the word baby xx' I loved how I could just sound like a complete dickhead and he didn't care. He replied, 'THE WORD x' I laughed aloud. Good one.

I arrived at their house 2 minutes later, having run the distance. Not that I wanted to get there fast, I just thought I might as well see how long it took. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Gerard. 'Hello baby' he smiled. He opened his arms so I could snuggle him properly. 'Still can't get over how much I love how you smell' I murmured. 'Still can't get over how much I love you' he said back. I lifted my head to look at him properly. I hope my smile showed how much I loved him too. I didn't reply because I leaned in to kiss him, softly. His lips were so soft and his mouth so inviting. I let my tongue enter the gap between his lips and caressed his own. He was quietly groaning into me. I nibbled his lip before pulling back and looking at him. 'So,' I said. 'Where's this lovesick brother of yours?'

We walked upstairs and into Mikey's room. 'Hello Mr. 'I need relationship advice pronto',' I said. He looked at me. Apparently, this was no laughing matter. I pursed my lips in an attempt not to laugh as I laid on my front on the floor opposite him. 'Tell Uncle Frank all about her. Not that you can expect much help from me. I'm just interested.' Gee had come and sat next to me. Mikey started this rant about this girl in his grade, about her hair and her nails and her nose and how she dresses and the school bag she has and the wristbands she wears and blaaah blah blah. It was very interesting, especially the part about her boobs. As he was describing them he was staring into my eyes so hard it almost hurt. When he was done, I was pretty speechless. 'Oh shit! That's the girl we were talking to this morning.' I looked at Gee, who stared at me. 'WHAT?!' Mikey wailed. 'YOU SPOKE TO HER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' 'Ooh snap.' I whispered. Gerard defended himself. 'We were just talking about killing people in school, that's it. I swear.' 'So you didn't say anything about me having a crush on her? I find that hard to believe.' 'Honestly Mikey, we didn't say anything to her. We were actually talking about our school being picked for Battle Royale. I didn't even know you liked her, because. Well.' I looked at Gerard. 'I wasn't told.' He gave me a little smile, like he was sorry. 'Hmm.' Mikey looked at me. 'I assume you would tell me if he had said anything that would embarrass me.' I smiled at him. 'Of course. So. What's happened between you two? Oh shit is she pregnant?' I stared hard at him. 'Fucking hell, no. That's what Gerard said.' I laughed. 'Okay. Tell me what's happened.' He told me all about how he'd passed her a note and she'd passed one back and then they were talking about her bag and then she wrote down her number and he said he was supposed to make the first move so she crumpled up the paper and then they kissed and then she gave him her number again. 'So. Yeah.' He was beaming the whole way through telling the story. 'Assess the situation. What do you think? What do I think? 'What do I think? I think you should stop fucking around and ask her out on a date.' He thought about it. 'Isn't dating kind of...Old? Like, Who even does tha-' He stopped. 'Oh. Yeah. You guys did. Oops. Sorry.' He grinned at us. 'Well, it worked,' Gerard replied. 'He's mine now. So maybe if you ask her out for coffee...' He looked at his little brother. Mikey looked worried. 'What, though, if she doesn't like coffee.' I was stunned. 'Are you JOKING me? Who the fuck doesn't like coffee? I'm sorry Mikey but if she doesn't like coffee I don't think you can love her. Coffee is a beautiful thing, made by the gods.' 'I completely agree, but Sam is also a beautiful thing, made by the sex gods, and I, for one, am not going to give up on her over a drink.' Aw. So cute. 'How about you just ask if she wants to meet up?' 'Guys she texted me like five minutes ago and I haven't replied, HELP.' 'Okay, what did she say?' She said...' He flicked through his phone. 'She said "Oh Mikey you are such a sweetheart. You certainly know how to win a girl's heart xx" because I called her a dumbass. Was that a bad thing to do? Oh no what if she hates me!' 'Calm down baby, she doesn't hate you. You were joking, and so's she. Reply with something really cute, like the kind of thing girls would be like 'aaawwww I want to suck your dick 'cause you're so cute'. Then you get a blowjob.' Gerard smiled at his brother. I looked at him. 'Is that how your mind works?' Gerard looked at me. 'No, no, not at all.' He smiled. 'What do I say?!' I thought. 'Uh, say...'I'd like to think I'm doing a pretty good job at winning your heart.' Or something like that.' 'Ew. No.' Mikey's expression was disgusted. I sighed. 'You. Are awkward.'

**Sam's POV**

Shit shit shit, why hadn't he text me back? It'd been like five minutes. 'Come on, motherfucker.' Did I ruin it? Maybe he thought the 'winning my heart' comment was too far. My heart was beating faster than I thought possible. My phone buzzed. 'Ah, fuck.' I looked at it. Mikey. Okay. Read it. Go. 'I really hope I do know how to win your heart...xx' Aw shit! I wondered if he actually meant it. Fuck it, I thought. 'You're doing a pretty good job...xx' I hit the send button without hesitation. Fuck. I had the nervous butterfly knot in my stomach, fluttering around like they were all tied to something in the middle of my stomach and were dancing around, trying to find a way to escape. My phone glared at me, still no reply. Ugh. Why did I do that. And then it lit up. I could have sworn it smiled at me, like it was telling me I was doing a good job. 'Thanks, I thought it was going okay too.' 'Well you have no idea how much that makes me happy. And honestly, my heart is already won. I was wondering if you wanted to like, meet up this weekend or something?xx' My heart stopped. Shit. His heart's already won? He wants to meet up? It took me a minute to let it all sink in. Did he really like me? Shit! I wished I had someone to tell! Like, a friend or something. Oh. But I find social situations INCREDIBLY awkward. What if we don't know what to say? Agh! Um. Okay. Think of a reply. That isn't weird. 'Are you being serious? Because if you are, I have to say, that's incredibly cute. If we're being honest, I'd have to say my heart's in the same position as yours. And yeah, I'd love to see you this weekend:) xx' Oh dear. I was making myself seem so confident. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. I can't just fall in love with this guy, he's going to expect to see me naked, he'll see all my fat and all my scars and everything. Oh shit, I can't let this happen. I was about to text him to tell him I couldn't do this, it was all a mistake, but then I thought, hey. What the fuck. If it goes wrong, it will fucking go wrong, and I will have to learn to deal with it. Life's a bitch, and then you die. Big deal. Grow some balls. My cell vibrated, waking me from my brainstorm of inspirational thoughts. Gaaaah. 'I am being 100% serious, as embarrassing as it is to admit it. Although, if you're admitting it too, I guess it's not that embarrassing. Whereabouts do you live?'

**Gerard's POV**

Mikey had stopped asking us what to say back, he was drifting down the river of love in heart shaped boat. The same thing happened to me when I was texting Frank. I wanted Mikey to check everything I sent, to make sure I wasn't sounding like a dick, but then, I started realising that Frank wasn't about to start hating me if I said something stupid. I think it just made him like me more. Well, I hope so anyway. Me and Frank were talking, still sat in my brother's bedroom. My brother, on the other hand, was texting, floating down the love river. He wasn't listening to us, we could have been having sex and he wouldn't have looked up from his precious conversation. Oh bless him. I had this sudden pang of love for my baby brother. He had a massive smile on his face. He read all his received texts aloud, just so me and Frank knew what was going on. '"Well it's pretty embarrassing on my behalf too, you know. I live like a ten minute walk from school. How about you?" That's not that far I guess, it's like twenty minutes from Bob's house. Is it like ten from Ray's? I don't know. Oh well. Whatever.' I could see his mind trying to create some kind of reply. 'There. Is. No. Need- No, I said need, not seed you piece of shit. Need. To. Be. Em-bar-r-ass-ed.' He was reading as he texted, making each word the length of time it took him to type it. 'Smileyface. Because. You. Know. I. Like. You. Too. Right. Questionmark. I. Live. Near. Wal. Dash. Mart.' He stopped. 'Are we like five minutes from school? So that makes her like five minutes from here, yeah?' Frank and I nodded at him, although he wasn't really asking us, he was just confirming his thoughts out loud. He finished his text and looked up. 'What are you staring at?' He stood up and came and sat next to me. 'You know, she said I've already won her heart.' He was smiling so wide it must've fucking hurt. 'You know, you've been reading everything out loud.' His smile faded. 'Oh. Yeah. Well. I knew that.' Clearly, he had no idea. 'Sounds like you're having a real interesting conversation.' Frank was just taking the piss out of him. Mikey turned to look at him. 'Oh Frank, Frank, Frank. I read every text you sent my brother when you first found out he existed. I'd like to think my conversation is of the same amount of interest, if not more, as yours was.' He finished his statement with a patronizing smile. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, this is my room and I command you to evacuate this instant. Shoo.' I raised an eyebrow. 'If you're expecting a topless picture of her that you can jerk off over, you can think again.' He grunted at me. 'Leave me alone. That's not what I was thinking about.' I looked at his pants. I sighed. 'You should learn to control that thing.' I pulled Frank off the floor and we walked accross the hall to my bedroom, shutting my brother's door and my own. Frank laid down on my bed, opening his arms to invite me. I climbed on top of him, my face inches from his own. 'You know,' he said, softly. 'You should learn to control me.'

**Frank's POV**

He laughed, and then pressed his lips to mine. Mm, that's what I wanted. I wanted him to bite me and lick me and touch me all over. My hand ran up the back of his neck to his hair. 'Oh shit,' I moaned. He was doing the lip ring thing, so hard. 'Oh Gee, you're-' I stopped because I just couldn't talk, it felt so good. 'Amazing' he mumbled 'Yeah,' I was still moaning even after we'd returned to normal kissing. He was groaning too, as I nibbled the end of his tongue. 'MmmFrank,' his voice was hardly even a whisper. My hands felt round the hem of his t shirt, and I started to pull it up. He carried on kissing me, even though he had to lift his head to get his shirt off. I pushed him over and we got caught up, trying to switch positions. We laughed about it, then carried on getting hot. I was on top then, kissing him so hard it did hurt, but still felt so fucking good. He pulled my shirt off, too, so we were just wearing jeans. I stopped kissing him and moved down to his neck, my breath hot on the soft, pale skin that was there. He gripped my ass. 'Oh, Frankie,' he sighed. 'Oh god,' he was clearly desperate. I kissed his neck, sucking at the same time. I moved down to his chest, kissing all the way. I stopped at one of his nipples, letting my lips hover over the little mound of skin that was clearly so sensitive. I kissed it, and he was almost shouting with pleasure. I carried on, using my tongue and my teeth, fondling the other with my left hand. 'Oh Frank, shit, I'm gonna, oh fuck,' I carried on sucking and nibbling, and he was grinding against my crotch, making me horny as fuck. 'Oh shit, oh Frank,' he was grabbing on to the back of my head as if he needed some support so he didn't faint. 'OH FUCK, OH FRANK YES' he was cumming, he was orgasming so loud, and he was rubbing himself against the lower part of my body, as though he was trying to get me to do the same. I was grunting in between closing my lips around his nipple. 'Uh, oh, Frank, fuck, shit, oh god, fuck, yes!' he was crying out at the top of his lungs as he exploded in his pants. I licked him one last time, then lifted my head. His hands were undoing my belt buckle, his eyes still closed, still quietly moaning from the strength of the orgasm he'd just had. He pulled down my jeans, and slid his hand down the front of my boxers. I held onto his shoulders. 'Oh Gee,' he was rubbing his hand up and down the length of me, his soft, soft hands curved round to create a little pocket for my hard-on. I leaned my head back. 'Oh fuck, yeah' I was grinding against him, rubbing my ass against his wet patch. 'Oh, shit, oh, Gee, yes!' His hand was going at incredible speed. My mind was flashing images of his face when he orgasmed, of when I was on my knees in the school bathroom, of what was in my mouth when we'd 69d yesterday. 'OH FUCK, YES' I came so hard, into the palm of his other hand. 'Oh shit, oh shit,' I was repeating over and over, never wanting this moment to end. I didn't even care how loud I was being, I couldn't have cared less. I opened my eyes, and he was underneath me, smiling, his handful of my sperm just resting on his chest. 'What're you gonna do with that?' My voice was breathy. He sat up on his right elbow, and lifted his left hand to his mouth. 'Oh Gee, fuck yeah.' He remained eye contact with me the whole time. 'Oh fuck, that's so hot.' He was licking my cum out of the palm of his hand. 'Oh shit, you're amazing.' His tongue was moving rapidly, trying to reach every part of his hand that my ejaculation had reached. When he'd finished, I pushed him down so that he was on his back again. I kissed him. 'You,' I said, 'Are absolutely fucking hot.' he smiled at me, his lips curved up against mine. 'Well, Frankie, you're quite the looker yourself.'

**Chapter 19**

**Bob's POV**

Mikey was absolutely insane about this girl. I mean, she was cute, but everyone knew she was kind of a fuck up. Shit had been going around about how she's been self harming for, like, four years or something, and now she has to go to a counsellor. Everyone has their problems but man, I couldn't imagine going out with her. They spent every lesson they had together making eye contact and passing notes and giggling. It was sweet but, eugh at the same time. Mikey had now ditched Ray and I at lunchtimes to go hang out with her. I had no idea what they talked about or what they did, but in fifth period he always seemed very happy. On Friday, Ray and I were arguing. 'No, Bob.' He sighed. 'Fear of the Dark, is the one that's like,' He sang 'Fear of the daark. Fear of the daark, I have a constant fear that something's always neeaar,' 'Are you sure?' Iron Maiden songs basically sounded all the same to me. 'Fear is the Key, is like,' he sang again, 'Now we live, in a world of uncertainty. Fear is the key, to what you want to be.' 'OOOH I GET IT NOW. I always thought they were the same song. Makes so much sense.' Mikey walked towards us, smiling his ass off. 'Hey.' he said. Ray and me looked at him. 'Who's been jerkin' your jerker?' I couldn't help but laugh. Mikey laughed too. 'No one, actually. I'm just in a good mood.' 'Buuuullshiiit! I know you Mikey, you've either just had an orgasm or you're about to have one.' He laughed at me. 'You have problems. Did you know, it's possible to be happy without touching yourself?' 'Did you know, it's possible to get a girlfriend without leaving your best friends?' Ray was being genuinely serious. 'Guys, I'm not leaving you. I'm here now. I'm sorry if you find it so hard to be without me...' The corners of his mouth were turning up. 'You know I love you. Also, she isn't actually my girlfriend yet. So there.' 'You haven't asked her out yet? Jeez, take your time.' They'd been spending all their breaks together all week, he certainly was taking his time. 'Wait, does she think she's your girlfriend? Make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea.' 'As of tomorrow, there will be no wrong idea to be had, because I was planning on asking her.' He was sat down next to Ray eating an apple. Neither of us replied. 'What? You think it's a bad idea?' He looked really worried. 'YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE US WE'RE NEVER GONNA SPEAK TO US EVER AGAIN WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU?!' Ray was clinging onto him like an octopus. I joined in. 'NO MIKEY YOU CAN'T DO IT YOU'RE GONNA END UP GETTING MARRIED AND MOVING TO AFRICA TO ADOPT TINY BABY CHILDREN WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN MIKEY DON'T GO I'LL MISS YOU!' Ray and I were talking over each other, I don't think either of us really understood what was being said. I sat opposite Mikey, my arms stretched out trying to grab onto him, clawing at the table because I couldn't reach. 'MIKEY NOOOOO I LOVE YOU YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS.' Mikey was trying to speak, but he couldn't, partly because he wouldn't be heard over the screaming animals that his friends had turned into, and also because he was laughing too hard. 'Please,' he was trying to talk in between the wails coming from me and Ray. 'Stop it!' He was practically crying with laughter. Ray and me returned back to human beings, sat in our seats just looking at him. I cocked my head. 'Stop what?'

**Sam's POV**

The week went so quickly. Mikey and I spent every lunch time together, talking about everything we could think of. It was like all my issues had dissappeared, I never felt awkward around him, and even if we didn't have anything to talk about for a few minutes, I didn't find it awkward at all. We always walked past his road on the way home from school, and on Friday he offered to show me which was his house. We'd planned that when we saw each other on Saturday I'd go to his house first, then we'd decide what to do from there. So we walked down his road until we were stood outside his house. It looked pretty boring from the outside, but I didn't know what his parents were like, so I guessed they were kinda traditional like my parents were. 'D'you wanna come in?' I guessed we looked pretty stupid, just standing outside his house, staring at it. 'Is there anyone at home?' He winked at me. 'Why do you ask?' He put his arms round my waist and kissed me. 'You know, I didn't actually mean it like that...' I did not want him to get the wrong impression, because, well, as much as he was insanely attractive, I didn't want to do that. Not right now anyways. 'I know you didn't. But no, not yet. Gerard will probably be home at some point, maybe with Frank, or they might be at his, I don't know.' I dropped my hands from around his neck to hold his hand. 'Okay then.' We walked up his drive and into the house. The front door led into the kitchen, and in there it smelt like coffee. I shut the door behind me and he bent over to look in the fridge. Well, there is a butt I can't resist, I thought to myself. I stood behind him and put my hands on his ass and squeezed a little. I lent forward to kiss the back of his neck, which apparently, he appreciated. He stood up straight and turned round so he was facing me. My hands were still on his butt, but I ran them up his back and to the back of his neck. His hands were inside my leggings, feeling around the lace of my underwear. We stood there, for quite some time, just kissing and feeling each other. Eventually, we stopped. I pulled away and he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile, his little face was so cute. His glasses were kind of steamed up and his face had flushed pink. 'Uh...do you want a drink?' 'What do you have?' I walked away and leaned my back against the counter. 'Man, I hate when people ask that. Uh. Water, coffee, tea, milk, soda...' he trailed off as he tried to think of anything else he could offer me. 'Can I just have some water please?' 'Sure,' He got two glasses from one of the many cupboards in the kitchen and filled them up. He passed one to me. 'Thanks. So, do I get to see your room or do we have to sit here all afternoon?' I raised the glass to my lips, still looking at him. 'Follow me,' he said. 'Be warned, though. It is incredibly untidy.' 'I'm sure it's no worse than mine.'

**Mikey's POV**

She walked up the stairs behind me, and I was so scared I was going to trip. I hated being in front of people. I stopped at my bedroom door. 'It probably smells too. I'm a teenage boy, it's the characteristics you should expect.' She laughed. 'I'm sure it's fine.' I pushed open the door. It was really dark, I didn't really open the curtains much, and there was clothes everywhere and it was completely disgusting and untidy. I surpressed a sigh. This would probably make her run miles. 'It's like a mirror of my room. I never open the curtains.' She inhaled. 'Also, it smells like you. Which is very nice, I must say.' She took off her bag and put it on the floor next to where I'd dumped mine. I hadn't even realised I'd taken it off. She put her drink down next to my bed and looked in my mirror. She sighed. 'What's wrong?' She hesitated before answering, 'Your mirror. It needs to be cleaned.' She turned to me and smiled. 'I was expecting a lot worse than this, you should be proud of your relatively tidy room.' She looked back in the mirror and pulled her hair up so it was in a bun. She messed it up so there was some hair framing her face. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was actually mine. I took off my hoody and sat on my bed. 'It's hot in here, isn't it.' I commented. She nodded, so I knelt on the bed to open the window that was next to it. 'You could just take your jacket off..' I knew I shouldn't have said it. She looked kind of scared. 'I'm sorry. I didn't even think.' I stood up and went to stand opposite her. 'I know it's hard, but I understand. You've told me about your scars and I realise how hard it must be to not wear sleeves in front of people, but it's me. You know me. And I hope that you trust me. You know I'm not gonna judge you.' My voice was quiet, and I completely meant every word I'd said. I pulled her closer and she put her head on my shoulder and her arms round my waist. I hugged her back, my cheek resting on her head. 'Thank you,' she whispered. 'For being so understanding. Most people would've run away if I'd told them everything that I've told you, but you're still here. Thank you.' I could hear in her voice that she was genuinely greatful, but I didn't understand. 'I don't see why anyone would run away. You're beautiful, and you're absolutely perfect in my eyes.' She lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were watering. 'Sam? What's wrong? I know what I just said was pretty cheesy but it wasn't that bad, was it?' She smiled. A tear dripped from her eye onto her cheek. I waited, listening to her breathing. She didn't answer me. She was still holding onto me, so I put my hands under her butt and picked her up. She put her legs round my waist, and if she wasn't crying I probably wouldn't have been able to control myself. I could've ripped her clothes off and laid her down on the bed underneath me. But she was crying. I carried her toward my bed and laid her down, then laid down next to her. I put my arm round her and snuggled her, and she closed her eyes and pushed her boots off so they fell on the floor. She lifted one of her legs and rested it on my hip. Again, if she hadn't have been crying...I tried to stop thinking about having sex with her. She pulled my right hand and encased it between both of hers, holding it close to her chest. I stroked her hair with the hand that had originally been snuggling her. 'Sammi?' She opened her eyes and looked at me, tears still being produced. The sight made me want to cry. 'You know you can tell me anything, yeah? If you don't want to tell me what's wrong then it's fine but you know you can tell me, don't you?' She nodded, and pulled herself closer to me. I held her, and kissed her head. Her breathing was slow and steady, and I was sure she was falling asleep. I kissed her again, and she sighed. I thought that must have been a sign that she was sleeping. I could have laid there all day and just watched her chest fall and rise, fall and rise. I wondered what she was crying about. Maybe she just appreciated the fact that I cared about her. I was guessing she hadn't been bullied too bad today, because I was with her at break and lunch, so that only left lessons, and I was with her in three out of five, and obviously there were teachers in lessons so she couldn't have been hit too hard, but I knew that people passed notes to her saying disgusting, horrible things. I didn't understand how anyone could want to hurt her. Thinking about this made me want to protect her more, so I held her tighter. I shut my eyes too. Every time I breathed in I could smell her. Her hair smelt like a mixture of raspberries and her perfume, which smelt like flowers and something else, maybe vanilla. I thought about when we'd been kissing in the kitchen earlier, how I'd had my hands on her perfect, plump butt, how I could feel the lace of her underwear, how I'd traced round the edge of the french knickers she'd been wearing. I wondered what color they were. That made me think about her bra, the material that held her amazing breasts. What color was it? What material was it? Was it push up? I wondered if she really did have amazing boobs or if it was just the bra that made them look that way. I'd felt her chest a couple of times when we'd been kissing, and they felt like boobs (or, how I imagined they'd feel, as I had no idea), not just padding. Then, I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh shit. I didn't want them to wake Sam up. I realised I'd called her Sammi a minute ago, which was kind of weird, but hey, she didn't seem to care. My brother pushed open my bedroom door. 'Hey baby,' he'd started speaking before he'd noticed the leg on my hip or the other person, the girl who I was holding onto. I moved my head in his direction. Sam made a quiet moaning noise and shifted. I didn't know if she was awake or not. My brother remained silent, then Frank came in. 'Hey Mikey, how's the girl-' He stopped and stared at the leg resting on my own. Sam gripped my hand. 'I'd say pretend I'm not here but I doubt that would work,' she murmured. Frank and Gerard were just stood there staring. The girl I was cradling in my arms sat up. 'Hey.' Her voice was croaky and her eyes looked heavy with sleep. 'Helloooo..' my older brother still hadn't realised she had been asleep. He was smirking, assuming we were about to have sex. 'I was just asleep. By the way.' She raised her eyebrow at him. Her perfect eyebrow. It was a cute shape. 'Oh really?' Frank looked at her leg, which was still firmly planted on my hip. She shifted forward so the place between her legs was pressed against mine. Oh god. She gave them a sweet smile. 'Really.' 'Well. We'll leave you to it then.' They turned and walked out of the room. She dropped down from leaning on her elbow. Her groin was still tight against mine. 'How long was I asleep?' I found it hard to focus on anything apart from the fact that we were so close. I think she must have been thinking about it too, as her leg pressed harder against mine. 'Uh..' I tried to look at anything apart from her chest. 'I have no idea. I got her phone out of her jacket pocket and looked at the time. 'Shit,' I said. 'It's been like an hour. You have two missed calls. 'Oh fuck.' She looked at her phone. 'They're from my mom. I'll phone her.' She kissed me once, then phoned her mom. I licked my lips. They were dry. My hand had dropped from her head to her ass. I pulled her closer to me. She looked at me. 'Stop it,' she mouthed. She was telling her mom how she was at a friend's house, sorry she hadn't called, she'd be home later. She ended the call, then shifted her body up an inch. The movement against my crotch caused me to react in a way I couldn't control. She must've felt it in her lower body, because her eyes flickered. I thought I'd completely ruined everything. 'I'm sor-' I couldn't finish my apology because she was kissing me, one of her hands in my hair, the other on my chest. Oh god. She was kissing me hard, nibbling on my lip and teasing my tongue with the tip of hers. I moved my hand down her ass to the area I was so desperate to reach, to massage with my fingers until she was moaning my name. My other hand was on her chest, squeezing incredibly hard. She was breathing heavily, turning me on even more. She was rubbing herself against my sensitive part, the erection that I hadn't planned on getting. I moved my hand from between her legs up her back, under her t shirt. I removed my hand, and went to her shoulder instead. I knew her worst scars were on her left arm, and unfortunately, her left side was the only one I could get to without making her move. I slipped her hoodie sleeve down to her elbow. She carried on kissing me. I stopped. 'Do you mind if I...' She sat up so I could pull off her hoodie. I didn't look at her wrists, although I knew her left one was mostly covered with wrist bands. I threw her hoodie on the floor and she carried on as she had been before. It was weird, nobody really thinks arms are incredibly sexy, but I'd never been allowed to touch hers before, it was a no-go area. I ran my fingers up and down the skin I'd never felt before. Her hand was grabbing onto the bottom of my t-shirt, trying to pull it up. I wasn't particularly proud of my body but if she had the courage to reveal her arms, I could let her take my shirt off. I sat up and so did she. She pulled the material up, and I lifted my arms so she could slide it over my head. I laid back down and she pushed me onto my back. I had a single bed, so it was kind of hard to manouver. I moved myself towards the middle of the bed, and she was on top of me, straddling me, pinning me down. 'Oh, shit' I was moaning into her open mouth as she stopped to let me curse. She was still rubbing herself against me, and it felt even more intense now I was underneath her. I put my hands on her back, under her shirt, and lifted up her t-shirt. She lifted her head so I could pull it all the way off. I was greeted by her cleavage, which was everything I'd expected it to be, and more. I leaned forward to kiss the pale, milky skin on her chest. 'Mmm,' she was moaning. Her bra was dusky pink, the top half of the cup covered with black lace. I used my thumb to pull down the material that covered the most touch-sensitive part of her upper body. I let my rough fingertips graze over the darker colored flesh that was previously hidden by her bra. 'Oh Mikey,' she was moaning my name, and it was making me close to orgasm. I held my lips to the new found part of her body. I flicked my tongue against it. 'Oh, fuck' She was lifting herself on and off of me, hovering over my erection. I massaged her nipple with my tongue. She leaned her head back, the soft skin of her neck all I could see when I opened my eyes. I carried on with the tongue movement, then used my teeth, just to see how she'd react. 'Oh shit, oh Mikey, yes' she was keeping her voice quiet, although I wasn't sure if I'd be able to. I removed my head from between her breasts and leaned back on the pillow. She lowered her head and carried on kissing me, like she had before. If neither of us had been wearing pants, we would have been fucking so hard. She was lifting her hips up and down, her hip bones bumping into mine when I thrusted, which made her moan real loud. I put my hands inside her pants and inside her underwear to feel what I'd been waiting for. It was perfect. I rubbed my fingertips against the lump at the top of her entrance. 'Oh, SHIT, Mikey, yes' I carried on, feeling her get more moist with each movement. 'Oh, fuck,' I was about to cum. 'Oh, Sam, I'm gonna cum so hard,' 'Yeah? I wanna feel it splash against your jeans.' She stared at me, her piercing green eyes boring a hole into me. 'Oh shit!' I came, and I know she felt it. My fingers slipped inside her, deeper than they could've been before. 'Oh, yes,' she was moaning, her breath hot against my neck. 'Oh Mikey,' I shoved my fingers inside her so hard it must have hurt her, but it made her close her eyes and lean into my neck. 'Yes, yes, oh Mike,' She was almost screaming, and I had no idea whether she'd come or not. 'Oh god,' she moaned. She pressed her weight against me, and I guessed that she had orgasmed. She was murmuring to me, I couldn't make out what she was saying but I could hear random words and phrases like 'amazing' and 'first time' and 'fucking hot'**. **I removed my hand from where it had been in her pants and rested it on her ass. She sat up and looked at me. She had a little smile on her face, her lips were closed and her eyes were crinkled up. 'Oh hey,' I whispered. She leaned forward, her lips less than an inch from mine. 'Hey.' We were kissing, slowly but passionately. She sat up on her knees and looked at me. 'Your pants are wet and it feels weird.' She gripped my thigh. I was holding onto her arm, my fingers making circles on her soft, pale skin. She pulled her arm away. I realised I'd been closer to her wrist than she would've liked. She sat and stared at my naked chest, as if she was contemplating something. She looked at me, then started taking her wristbands off. One by one, they each revealed raised, red scars. She'd piled them up on my bed, then turned her wrist the full way round so I could see all of them. I looked at them, the bumps where her skin must've been torn open, and thought about what had driven her to it. All the bastards in our school, walking round, feeling so proud of themselves. I lifted my hand, and touched the most angry-looking scar. I looked at her face. She flinched a bit when I first touched it. She watched my fingers touch each of her scars. I didn't know what she was thinking. I carried on stroking them, then I stopped. I looked at her. 'I think I love you, Sammi.'

**Chapter 20**

**Gerard's POV**

Frank and I were sat on my bed in complete silence, waiting to hear anything from my brother's room. Then it started, and I wished we hadn't have been sat there listening. They were moaning and groaning and swearing and oh dear lord, it was insane. Frank looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. 'Are we this loud?' I mean, I knew we were hardly silent but fucking hell, this lady was practically screaming my house down. 'I really don't think so. But then, I don't really know. I'm not counting decibels in the heat of the moment...' I laughed at him. 'Does it make you feel weird, knowing that your brother's fucking someone in the next room?' He asked. I thought about it. 'Hey, no-one said they're fucking. Well. They probably are. Frank, we haven't even had sex yet, how come they are?' He put his head on one side. 'Huh. Good point. It's kinda different though, like, the kind of sex we'd have, compared to, you know. Normal people sex. If you know what I mean.' Clearly, he was implying that my brother and his ladyfriend weren't assfucking so I shouldn't be concerned. 'Also,' he added, 'You haven't actually asked me to be your boyfriend yet.' 'Frankie, sweetheart, nor have you asked me to be your boyfriend. I just kind of assumed...' Shit. I'd never even thought about this. I'd been sucking this guy's dick and he wasn't even my boyfriend yet. He sat up on his knees, as close to me as he could be. He put his face right up close to mine. 'Gerard?' He said. Trying not to smile, I bit the inside of my cheeks. 'Mmm?' I worried that if I spoke I'd smile too much. Frank was clearly having the same problem. 'Will you be my boyfriend?' I gasped at his question. 'Frank, I don't know what to say!' I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of me. My arms were round his neck as I kissed him, then said, 'Of course I will, motherfucker.' Our sentimental moment was interrupted by my brother. 'Oh shit!' he was crying out as loud as I'd ever heard him shout. Frank looked at me. 'Shiiiit,' he whispered. I couldn't help but cringe. I'd never heard my brother have an orgasm before. I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Eww, I don't want to hear this.' Frank laughed at my petty attempt to block out any sound. 'Sound comes in through your ears, not your eyes, dumbass. Plus, you must've heard him cum before. He's your brother. You're teenage boys. You both jack off as much as each other.' I was about to reply. 'Yes, yes, oh, Mike,' came from accros the hall. 'Oh man, this is rough.' I was trying to not hear it but I couldn't not. 'He's not loud normally. Neither of us are.' Frank looked at me, wide-eyed. 'You were SO loud when you did it in my bathroom the first time you came round. Jesus, I thought you were being attacked by a bear or something.' I thought about when that had happened. 'I was in _your_ bathroom. Plus, you'd just completely turned me on, of course I was loud.' Sam's voice came floating accross the hallway. 'Oh god' she was moaning, louder than I could ever imagine her ever speaking. She seemed so quiet. Frank kissed my jaw. 'Oh, Frankie. I love you.' I felt the corners of his mouth turn up against my cheek. 'I love you too, Gee.' We carried on kissing for god knows how long.

**Sam's POV**

I was shocked. I mean, I knew I felt a lot for him, but man, it had only been like a week. I thought about how we'd been having such an amazing time, how I could almost forget all my problems when I was with him. I couldn't help but smile. 'I think I love you too, Mikey.' He smiled, the biggest smile I'd ever seen him smile. He looked genuinely pleased that I felt the same way. His fingers carried on carressing my scars. I wondered what he was thinking, he was staring at my stomach. I froze. He must've been looking at my fat, thinking about how disgusting I was. His eyes looked so sad. A frown was creeping its way between his eyebrows. I didn't want to look down, look at the pale flab that was covered in bruises. I never looked at my body in the mirror. Last time I'd checked there'd been a rib poking out where it had been broken by someone at school. Obviously, I didn't go to hospital about it. I just let it heal on its own. He sighed. Oh god. I thought he must have realised he'd made a mistake, realised what a fat freak I was. 'You're so bruised.' He was whispering. He looked up at my face, looked into my eyes. Behind his glasses, tears were forming in his hazel eyes. I was so confused. 'Mikey? What's wrong?' He gripped my hands, his jaw clenching. 'I fucking hate the thought of people hurting you. It makes me want to vomit. How can people not realise how amazing you are?' I'd completely forgotten about earlier, how he'd told me he thought I was perfect. Although then, he hadn't seen me topless. He took his hand away from mine and stroked my rib. 'You're so thin, Sam.' I snorted. 'Don't insult me.' I knew he was lying, trying to avoid the fact that I was really crushing him under my weight. 'What? I'm not insulting you, I'm just saying, I'm scared I'm gonna break you or something.' Oh bless him. I leaned forward and touched his lips with my tongue. 'You don't have to be gentle with me, Mikey.' He moaned, and I realised how dirty what I'd just said had sounded. Oops. I laughed. His fingertips trailed up my spine. 'Did your mom say what time you have to be home?' I'd forgotten about my mom phoning. 'No, she didn't.' I kissed him. 'Do you realise how hard it is to kiss you when you're laying down? Your glasses are in my way.' 'Oh, I'm sorry. At least we don't both wear glasses.' I put my head on one side. 'I do wear glasses, sometimes. Have you never seen them?' He looked confused. 'I always look at you in lessons, how come I've never seen you wearing glasses?' I smiled at the thought of him checking me out at school. 'Maybe you're too busy looking elsewhere.' His eyes flickered down to my chest. 'Do you blame me?' I let my eyes wander down to his bare chest that lay beneath me. 'I guess my eyes don't exactly stay at eye level when I look at you, either.' He lifted his head to kiss me. He sat up properly, so I was sat on his lap. My legs had managed to wrap themselves around him. He was holding me against himself, pressing me to him. I had my arms around his neck, one hand in his hair, the other allowing my fingers to trace over his shoulders. His tongue was moving over mine, my lips closing over his tongue. I let my teeth clamp down on his tongue, gently so I didn't hurt him. I moved my bottom jaw so my teeth were grinding over him. He let out a quiet moan and tightened his grip on me. I opened my mouth to release him from the grip of my jaws. Immediately he pressed his lips to mine again, as though he didn't want to ever stop kissing. I nibbled on his bottom lip, my wet tongue caressing the skin that I was biting. Someone knocked on the door. Mikey pulled away from me and grumbled something expletive. He raised his voice. 'Fuck off, Gerard.' 'I just wanted to check you were okay, jeez. Brother love right there.' Mikey was nuzzling into my neck, his lips lightly kissing the skin that was there. 'Sorry Gee!' He called. There were footsteps across the hall and the sound of a door clicking shut. 'You smell amazing,' Mikey whispered into my neck. He was kissing along my collarbone, stopping and the front of my neck to inhale deeply. 'I'm glad you like it.' I didn't know what else to say. It was like I'd stopped living, the way he was touching me was paradise. He moved his mouth up the front of my neck, forcing me to lean my head back so he could get all the way up to my chin. He stopped there. I pulled my head back so I could look at him. The way his little nose jutted out from under his glasses, how his lips were slightly parted, like if I had decided to go in for a kiss he'd be prepared. His shoulder bones and collar bones poked out from under his layer of skin that was so pale he was the color of a chess piece. He was watching me admire him. I put my hand to his face, touched the cheek that was turning pink. I wondered why he was going this color. 'Why were you crying earlier?' he asked me. I had forgotten about that too. He was talking quietly, like he wanted to keep it a secret. I thought about what he'd said, how he'd looked so serious, like he meant every word. 'I just couldn't help it. Everything you were saying, it was everything I've ever wanted anyone to say to me. It was like you try to understand how I feel, and even though you can't, you want me to know that you try. Like you want to show me that you care. And that you don't blame me for anything. And then you said I was perfect in your eyes, and no one's ever called me perfect before, no one's ever called me anything nice, and then you lifted me up to carry me over to the bed and you just held me, you know? You just held me like I've always needed to be held when I can't sleep, or when I'm crying over something, and it was like you just knew what to do. And I was so tired, Mikey, so fucking tired, i just needed to sleep, just for five minutes, just let my body catch up on a fraction of what it's been missing, and knowing you were there, knowing you were going to keep me safe...' I trailed off, realising how stupid that must've sounded. He layed back down, pulling me on top of him. He wrapped his arms round my shoulders. 'And everything you've just said, is what I wanted you to think. I want you to know how I feel, Sammi, and I do try and understand how you feel, and of course I don't blame you for anything, it's not your fault. I want to keep you safe forever, keep you in my arms forever, hold you like you want to be held and like you need to be held. I know you need sleep, I can see it, I could see it when you fell asleep so quick, and I just watched you sleeping, watched you breathing. I thought about how people hurt you so fucking bad, and it made me want to hold you tighter, so I did, I pulled you closer to me and it was like I was protecting you. And I want to do that forever, Sam, I never want to let anyone hurt you ever again, and I'm not gonna let anyone ever fucking touch you ever again, because you're mine now, and I'm gonna look after you, and I know I'm not exactly much of a match for any of the guys in our school with all their muscles from playing football, but even if a fucking olympic boxer tried to hurt you, Sam, I would fight him to the death because I don't want to see you hurt ever again. And yes, you are perfect.' He stopped, clearly out of breath as he hadn't breathed much during his speech. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't put into words how much it meant to me that he was being so fucking cute to me. I lifted up my head and put my lips close to his. 'I love you.' We'd said it at exactly the same time, which made us laugh. Our faces were still close together, we were basically laughing in each other's mouths. His cell vibrated in his pocket. He kissed me and I clambered off of the bed to get my shirt and let him get his phone.

**Ray's POV**

Me and Bob were sat in my room, wondering whether or not to text Mikey. He would've texted us by now if he wasn't with Sam, so we didn't know what to do. But it was weird not being with him. I thought about how I was going to potentially lose one of my best friends because of this girl. 'Ray, are you okay?' Bob looked at me, concerned. I laughed. 'Yeah dude I'm fine. Just thinking about Mikey and this girl.' 'You gotta be happy that he's happy though, right? He's not just gonna never talk to us again, Ray. We're still his best friends.' 'I know, I know. How come we don't have girlfriends, but Mike and Gee are both completely besotted? What's wrong with us?' Bob looked indifferent. 'Most of the remotely good-looking girls in our school are complete bitches or whores, and the rest of them we won't even talk about because, just, eugh.' I knew what he meant. They were either insanely hot, like so hot, you'd take them on a table at school, because you'd just fucking do it anywhere, or so disgusting you'd rather pay them than give it to them. 'There's another school going on this trip, though. I think you'd gone to the bathroom. Mr Ewan said there was a school going. Called like, Bearwood High or something?' Oh shiiit! 'Bearwood High? Do you even know what that school is?' Bob looked at me. 'That's a fucking all-girl school, Bob.' He grinned at me. 'Are you joking me?' 'NO! I'm being serious, my brother's girlfriend goes there.' Bob shook his head. 'Aw shit, man! Is Sam going on this trip?' Sam was in our music class, but Mikey wasn't. 'I don't know, ask Mikey. Why?' 'Just wondering. If she doesn't go, and Mikey doesn't tell her about the other school going, and she finds out about it eventually, she might be pretty pissed and get suspicious. But then, if she still doesn't go, but Mikey does tell her, she might try and stop him from going so he can't fuck anyone else.' I thought about it. 'Huh. What if she does come? Do you think they'll let boys and girls share rooms?' 'I doubt it. But then, who's she gonna share a room with if they say no? She'll get stuck with some bitches who'll give her relentless shit, I bet, and then she'll just say she wants to go home, then Mikey will do the same.' The five of us had handed in our permission slips and money today, so it was basically confirmed that we were all going. The trip was in a month's time. And we were all so excited, it was unbelievable. We were like kids. 'Text Mikey,' Bob told me. 'Ask if Sam's going and what he's doing tonight.' 'What if we interrupt them?' Bob laughed. 'If they're in the middle of anything he'll ignore it.' I obeyed my friend and texted Mikey. 'Were you there today when he said about the meeting on Monday lunch? I think we all got emailed anyway, it's for everyone who does music, whether they're going or aren't sure. We'll probably find out about the sleeping plans then.' My cell buzzed. I read the text aloud. '"She said she's not sure, because of sharing a room with people and shit." Hey, that's what we said! "I don't think I'm doing anything tonight, Frank's probably sleeping over, you two gonna come too yeah?" Aw Bob I think he misses us.' Bob smiled. 'We're going right?' I laughed at him. 'Obviously. What else are we gonna do?' I texted Mikey back, asking if we could go over whenever or if his lady was there. 'Do you think they've actually fucked yet?' Not that I was nosy. 'I don't know. He hasn't said anything to us, so probably not. I'm sure we'll be the first to get a graphic description. How embarrassing would it be if one of us got hard while he was telling us, god, I'd die.' 'Why would you die? He'd probably get hard thinking about it.' 'Yeah but, if I got hard while you were talking about you fucking someone, you'd be like, 'fuck, what if he's getting hard thinking about me? What if he's thinking about him having sex with me?' That's what I'd think, anyway.' I frowned at his thought process. 'But you know I'm not gay, and I know you're not gay. So we'd clearly be getting hard at the thought of the girl bouncing around and looking all hot.' 'But what if we weren't?' He was seriously confusing me. 'Bob, are you trying to make me feel suspicious? Does the thought of me jacking off turn you on?' He burst out laughing. 'No no no. I'm just saying.' I laughed at him. 'You make no sense.' My cell vibrated again. Bob reached forward to get it. 'Hey, that's not cool. It might be my girlfriend.' He snorted at me. 'You don't have a girlfriend. Do you even have any girl's numbers in here?' He waved my phone at me. 'Actually, I -' He cut me off. 'NOT including your mom, grandma, or any other female relatives.' I frowned. 'As if you have any female non-relatives in your address book.' 'No, I don't.' 'Oh, just read the text.' We laughed at our petty argument. '"She's gonna go in like ten minutes so anytime after that, boiiiis"' I gasped. 'So she has been there, so she's been there since straight after school because they walk home together, so it's like,' I looked at the clock. 'It's 6:30, they've been together for like,' I counted on my fingers. 'Three hours! They could've had sex like ten million times by now! Bob! They must've had sex!' Bob sighed, and shook his head. 'Or, they could've been talking. And making out. Or anything that doesn't involve sex.' 'I'm sorry Bob, have you ever met my friend Mikey? He looks a little bit like some kind of bird, like, with a beak. He's pretty much one of the horniest teenage boys I've ever met, when he's in the right mood. I don't think he could spend three hours with a girl and not have an orgasm.' He laughed at my description of our friend, and stood up. 'Where are you going?' 'We have to go to my house before we go there. I need to get shit.' I misheard him. 'You need to shit? Why do you have to go home to shit?' 'Fucking hell Ray, I said I need to get shit. Like, get my stuff?' He was smiling as he spoke. 'Come on, Toro, lets go.' I stood up. 'Wait, I need to get shit too.'

**Chapter 21**

**Frank's POV**

I was staying at the Ways' house, and Bob and Ray were gonna come round in a minute. Sam had just gone home, she'd said bye to Gerard and me as she'd walked through the kitchen to leave. Mikey and his girlfriend stood in the doorway kissing for like two minutes. I looked at Gerard. He was just looking at them, a little smile on his face. I stroked his cheek. He turned to face me. He was still smiling. I smiled at the grin on his face, the way his eyes looked so happy. I leaned forward to kiss him. The door shut so we pulled apart and looked at Mikey. He looked back at us, his eyes mirroring his brothers. I had to laugh at the similarity between them. 'You, Mr Mikey, have a whole lot of explaining to do.' The younger brother's face broke into a huge grin, and he started laughing, so much that he doubled over and sat on the floor, hugging his knees, his forehead resting on them. Me and Gerard sat down either side of him. Mikey stopped laughing. 'I love you, guys.' I looked at Gee. He had his head leaned on his brother's shoulder. 'We love you too.' I could hear in Gerard's voice that he was still smiling, clearly loving the fact that his brother was as happy as he was. 'Mikey, are you in love?' He lifted his head, causing his brother to do the same, and looked at me. 'You know what, Frank?' I blinked at him. 'What.' 'Yes, yes I fucking am.' I smiled at him and opened my arms. He moved into my hug quickly. I was really happy he actually liked me. I always thought he might've disliked me for stealing his brother away. I was still cradling him in my arms. 'She's so amazing, and cute, and lovely, and she doesn't even realise it.' Gerard had stood up and was making coffee. 'What do you mean, she doesn't realise it?' 'She doesn't appreciate herself. I guess, when you get bullied like she does, you don't really have a reason to. But she's so fucking perfect.' I rested my head into the crook of his neck. 'Do you really really love her?' He thought for a moment. 'I love her so much I want to protect her for the rest of my whole entire fucking life, just keep her in my arms and never let anyone else hurt her, and just let her sleep, and feel safe, because she never sleeps, and she never feels safe.' I smiled at how much he felt for her. He carried on. 'Do you really really love my brother?' I was shocked he'd even ask me that. 'Imagine how you feel about Sam, and times it by ten million. Then you're a fraction of the way there.' He breathed a laugh. 'Good. Because I love him too. And if you love him, and I love him, I guess I should start loving you, too.' 'I'll love you if you promise to love me back.' We laughed at ourselves. 'Love you, Frank.' 'Love you too, Mikey.' We sat up and looked at Gee. 'What were you even saying? You were like mice, squeaking in some kind of secret, silent language.' He was smiling as he spoke. 'None of your business.' Mikey winked at him and stood up. I was still sat on the floor, and Gerard held out his arms. He pulled me up and I kissed him. 'I love you, Gee.' I still loved saying it. We'd said it a lot recently, but I still loved hearing myself say it. And hearing him say it back. 'I love you too, Frankie.' 'Hey, guys? Can guys and girls share rooms on the music trip?' I looked at Gee. He looked as clueless as I felt. 'I have no idea. I doubt it. Why?' 'Sam said she didn't know whether to go or not, because she'd have no one to share a room with.' My eyes lit up. 'I do know, that there is one room that has two double beds and two singles, and my music teacher said that they'd pick carefully who went in there. Maybe if you keep your relationship as quiet as possible, we can explain the situation to a teacher. Or, if Sam could turn on the waterworks and say she really wants to go, but we're her only friends...' I must've sounded like he was creating some kind of evil plan of world domination. 'Fuck! Seriously?' Mikey looked so happy. 'Wait. What if like, Sam and me are getting hot. We can hardly not. In a double bed. For five days. And you two, as well. We can hardly get it on with four other people in the room.' 'Doesn't that room have an en-suite bathroom too?' Gerard joined in the conversation. I looked at him. 'Gee, we can hardly shove everyone in the bathroom because one of us is hard.' We all laughed. 'Oh man, I hope we all get to go in that room though. It would be so fun.' We were all so excited about this trip. 'Mikey, you still haven't explained what was going on earlier.' He grinned and stared at the floor. The door opened and Ray and Bob stood, wielding beer. 'Helloo, fuckers.'

**Gerard's POV**

We all sat on the floor of my room, listening to Mikey go on and on about Sam. Of course, we were all interested, but he kept stopping to say how perfect she was. Every time he said it, Ray, Frank, Bob and me would look at each other and smile. Mikey was oblivious. He told us everything, from how she was crying, even though she'd asked him not to tell anyone, and then he picked her up, and then she fell asleep, then Frank and me walked in, then they were kissing. 'She like, moved against me and I was like, shit, and I got hard, and it must've turned her on too, and then I took her hoody off, and I've never even seen her without a hoody on before, because of her scars and shit, and then she wanted to take my shirt off, so I let her, and then she was like on top of me and fucking hell,' he stopped at looked at us. 'I feel like I'm boring you. I'm sorry.' Bob waved his comment away. 'I think we're all interested, right?' The rest of us nodded. 'Carry on.' 'And she was like, grinding against me, and I was squeezing her boobs so hard I think it probably hurt her but she didn't care, and she was kissing me and it was so hot, like she was biting and it did hurt, but like, good pain, you know? And I was like swearing and she was breathing so heavy and fuck, and then I put my hands up her shirt, and she lifted up her head so I could take it off, and fuck, her bra was like pink and half of the cup part had black lace on it, and her skin is so pale, and her cleavage, shit, and I was like kissing her chest, and she was moaning my name and fuck, and then I pulled the front of her bra down and like, I had her fucking nipple in my mouth,' Ray and Bob nodded in approval. 'and she was still moaning, and she was like dry-fucking me like, lifting her hips up and down over my dick, like, I think she wanted it real bad. And then I layed back down, and I didn't want to stop, but I did, and she carried on kissing me, and our hips kept hitting together 'cause I was like thrusting against her, and then I put my hands down her pants and she was fucking WET, and I was like touching that bit, you know the bit I mean, the part, in porn, the guy always touches it and the woman goes completely insane? That bit, and she was like screaming, and I was like, fuck, and I was like, I'm gonna cum so hard, and she said, she was like, 'I wanna feel it splash against your jeans' and I was like shit! Like, the way she said it was so fucking hot, and I came, and it was real hard, like it almost hurt, fuck, and then I accidentally put my fingers like, right inside, you know? I didn't mean to do it but I did and she was like, fuck, she was so loud, saying my name and swearing, I didn't know how I was supposed to know when she'd come, you know? And then she was like, 'Oh god' and she just stopped moving and put all her weight on me, and I didn't know what to do, like, I didn't know if she'd finished or not, but I guessed she had. And she was mumbling shit at me, like, I couldn't even hear what she was saying, I literally only heard 'amazing', 'fucking hot', and 'first time'. Then yeah we were finished and loads of other shit happened but it wasn't hot shit, it was cute shit, like the kind of shit I'd only really tell Gerard because I know he'd think it was cute too because yeah.' I grinned at him, happy he had more to tell me, because as much as I appreciated hearing about his'first time', I did want to hear the cute shit too, and I thought Frank would as well. 'Any questions?' Mikey looked around our group like he'd just given a lesson. Ray raised his hand. 'Yes, Mr Toro.' 'Were they big?' Mikey frowned. 'OH! Her boobs, yeah. I was like, the fuck is he talking about. Yeah, huge. Like, perfectly huge.' Frank squeezed my leg at the use of the word 'perfect'. Bob asked, 'Why was she crying?' Mikey looked at me. 'I'm sorry, I genuinely don't think you'd find it interesting. It's cute shit that I'm saving up in my head for Gee.' He smiled at me. I laughed at him.My younger brother's cell phone buzzed once, twice, continually. He looked at the screen. He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear. 'Hello?' From down the phone we could hear a loud, whispery voice, broken up by sobs. 'Oh shit, oh Sammi, it's okay, where are you?' I looked at Frank. He sat up and shook his head. 'Oh shit.' We could tell something bad had happened. Mikey looked at me. He looked so scared. Frank scooted over and put his arm round him. Mikey spoke down the phone. 'I'll be there in two seconds, dont worry. I love you.' He put his phone on the floor, and stared at the space in front of him before standing up and putting his shoes on. 'Mikey, what's happened?' I'd already put my shoes on. 'She's hurt, really bad. She was walking home and it started and it just didn't fucking stop.' We started walking out the bedroom, leaving the other three sat there. I didn't look back, I knew my brother needed me. 'Where is she?' 'Down the alley by Wal-Mart.' We ran out the door and sprinted the whole way there.

**Sam's POV**

I lay in the alley, not able to feel anything but a sharp pain every time I breathed. I thought about this time half an hour ago, I'd been happier than ever. And now, everything had turned to shit. I heard two pairs of footsteps running in my direction. Oh shit, I thought. They've come back. I shut my eyes. 'Sammi?' I knew his voice. I burst into tears again. He must've been able to tell where the noise was coming from. He knelt down next to me, his older brother mimicking him. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know who to call, I didn't know what to do.' He put his arms out to hold me but I shook my head. 'It hurts.' I was whispering, staring at his chest. 'Do you want me to call an ambulance?' Gerard looked worried. 'No! No, I'll be fine, honestly. I just.' Mikey shook his head. 'I'm gonna get you to the emergency room either way honey, by ambulance or I carry you.' I tried to smile. He reached out to wipe some of the blood off my face. I pulled back. 'Ouch.' 'Sorry.' Gerard pulled out his cell. 'I'm phoning an ambulance, okay?' 'NO! Gerard please, then they'll want to phone my parents. Just please. I just want to stay here for a bit. I don't want to move.' Mikey held my hand. 'Do you want to tell me what happened?' I thought about it. 'I don't know what to say. They just ran towards me, shouting everything they usually shout, telling me to drop dead, then they pushed me on the floor. I don't really remember much after that. I remember being kicked in the back, and then I was on laying on my back and there was something cold and shiny against my neck. They were mumbling abuse at me the whole time, there was three or four of them, guys from our school. They wouldn't stop kicking me and punching me.' I lifted my hand to touch my nose, but Gerard stopped me. 'Don't, it's bruised already.' I looked at Mikey. He had the same, angered look that he'd had earlier, his jaw clenched, tears in his eyes. I stroked the back of his hand. 'Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I just need to get cleaned up before I go home.' Gerard shook his head. 'You can't not go to hospital, what if you've got broken bones?' I sighed. 'I've dealt with broken bones on my own before, I'll be fine.' In all honesty I wanted someone else to look after me, for Mikey to say I had to stay with him forever. Mikey looked at me. 'I don't know what to do. I want to take you to hospital so they can make you better, but I don't want to take you if you don't want to go.' I smiled weakly. 'I don't need to go. I want to stand up though, my butt aches.' 'Do you think you can stand?' Gerard had already stood up. 'Uh...For sure. I don't know.' Mikey let go of my hand and moved from kneeling to crouching. Gerard put his hand under my elbow in an attempt to help me up. Mikey was on my other side, his arm round my waist. I pushed all my weight to my legs. 'Ah, shit.' I was up, but excruciating pain was running through my body. 'Are you okay?' I didn't answer Mikey, I was too busy looking at myself. I was covered in blood and dirt and I was just a mess. 'Jesus, I look like shit.' Gerard smiled. 'You're just all bloody, you're fine.' 'So, where do we go from here?' 'Do you think you can walk?' I thought about it. I pushed a leg out in front of me. It buckled. 'Shit. Probably not.' Mikey shook his head. 'Well, you're coming back to our house.' Gerard let go of my elbow and Mikey remained at my waist. 'Where do you hurt?' He asked me. 'Everywhere.' I tried, yet again, to smile. 'My chest, shins, arms, and face.' I thought about it. 'My butt still hurts too, but I can live with that.' Mikey leaned his face to mine. 'You're gonna be okay, sweetie.' He kissed me, not caring about the blood or dirt transferring from my face to his. He tucked his arm under my knees and kept the other round my waist. He lifted me up so I was in his arms. 'Shit! Mikey, no! Put me down!' He grinned at me and started walking. I knew I was too heavy. 'Seriously, put me down. It must be like carrying a bathtub full of bricks.' He frowned at me. 'You weigh nothing Sam, honestly.' He carried me all the way back to his house, Gerard sauntering along at his side. I leaned my head on Mikey's chest. I looked at Gerard. 'You walk like a girl.' The older of the pair looked at me. 'I'm gay.' I laughed at his statement. 'Mm, gurl, you got sass.' He winked at me and laughed. I really wasn't in the mood for joking around, but I tried to stay happy.

**Frank's POV**

We sat in the kitchen, waiting for Mikey and Gerard to come back. I'd met their mom for the first time. She was cute. She hugged me and said she was 'glad he found someone like me'. I was kinda confused, just because my parents didn't know I was gay. I guess Gerard's did. The door opened and Gerard walked in, followed by Mikey carrying a crumpled girl in his arms. 'Oh, Mikes, you look like such a hero.' Ray smiled at him. 'Oh shit, I didn't realise there were people here.' Sam was talking into his chest. She looked up. 'Uh. Hey.' Gerard had walked out of the kitchen. 'Mom?' he called. Sam looked scared. 'What's he doing?' 'Our mom's a nurse, sweetie, it's okay. She won't tell anyone, I promise.' Sam shook her head. 'I don't know. I just don't want some strange lady poking around everywhere.' Mikey laughed. 'She's my mom, leave her alone!' 'Sorry. Are you gonna put me down or..?' He smiled. 'Do you want me to put you down?' 'Not really.' 'Well, then.' He stooped his head and kissed her. Donna walked in, looking straight in the direction of Mikey and Sam. She smiled when she saw them kissing. Mikey looked up. 'Oh. Hey momma.' She laughed. 'Sam, sweetheart, you're gonna have to come somewhere you can lay down so I can see if you've broken anything. Mikey, can you bring her to the bathroom?' I looked at Ray and Bob. They stared back at me. I shrugged. They shrugged back. I frowned. They mirrored me. 'Fuck off.' I said. They laughed. I laughed back at them. Mikey had followed his mom up the stairs, still carrying Sam. Gerard walked back in. 'Are we gonna stand around in here all day or go back upstairs?'

**Chapter 22**

**Sam's POV**

Mikey set me down on the bathroom floor while his mom got various shit out of the cabinets. He knelt down next to me. 'Stay or go?' he asked. I thought about it. 'What do you want to do?' 'I want to cuddle you and keep you safe for eternity, but you're kinda busy right now.' I smiled at him. 'You don't have to stay if you don't want to.' 'If I don't, I'll be sat in Gerard's room, thinking about you.' 'Well then, stay.' Donna cut in. We'd exchanged pleasantries on the way up here. 'If you're gonna stay then park your butt down on the toilet and don't get in my way.' Her eyes crinkled up at her younger son. Mikey stroked my hair and stood up, walked over to the toilet, put the lid down, and sat on it. 'Sweetie, you're gonna have to take your clothes off. I'm guessing you still don't mind if he stays?' I looked at Mikey. He was smiling at me. 'No, of course I don't.' Donna knelt down next to me. 'I'm guessing you can't reach your toes right now. Do you want me to take them off?' I prodded at my leather-look pants. 'Good luck.' She managed to slip them off pretty easily. 'Mike, go find her some shorts or something.' He sighed. 'You're the only woman in the house, ma.' She shook her head at me. 'Rude! Well, get an old shirt of yours or something that will cover her.' She smiled at me. 'You're gonna have to stay decent in this house, I'm afraid. There's always some guy wandering around that doesn't live here.' Mikey didn't shut the door behing him. 'Shall I take my shirt off?' She nodded. 'Jesus, you're bruised. Did you have any bruises before today?' I nodded. 'I think so.' I felt weird, laying on their bathroom floor in my underwear. Mikey came back in with a t-shirt that looked really soft and warm. He put it on the floor next to me. Donna asked, 'Why don't you want your parents to know?' I looked straight at the ceiling as she pressed along my ribcage. 'Because they'll probably try and take me out of school, and move me to a new school, where things will only be worse because I'm the new girl. And I like our school.' 'I see.' 'Please don't tell them.' 'I won't, I was just wondering. Did you already have any broken bones?' I groaned. It was all coming out tonight. 'Last time I looked in the mirror, I had a rib that was like poking out. But I haven't looked in the mirror in ages.' She shook her head. 'You're crazy, you know that?' I smiled at her. She carried on poking me and rubbing this stuff on my face that stang like hell. When she was done, she sat up. 'You're a pretty girl.' I looked at her. 'It would have been cute if I wasn't laying on the floor in my underwear.' She laughed at me, and wiped a tear from her eye. 'Your shin's a little fractured, but even if you went to hospital, they couldn't do anything about that. Also your nose is really quite damaged, so be careful. You should be fine though. Apart from the cuts on your face, they'll take some explaining. But I'm sure the boys in my son's room can think of some excuse. You're staying here tonight, right?' I looked at her. 'I wasn't planning on it.' 'I just think you should. That way, you won't have to explain to your parents yet.' She whispered to me, 'I'm on your side.' She stood to walk out of the room. 'I don't want any funny business with my baby boy though!' I grinned at her. 'I can't guarantee that, I'm afraid.' She shut the bathroom door behind her, leaving me and Mikey on our own.

**Mikey's POV**

I lifted myself off of my seat and sat next to her on the floor. 'You feeling better?' I asked. 'Mm. Your mom's cute. I don't think I'm gonna be staying here tonight, though.' I frowned. 'Why not?' 'I don't want to invade your guy time, plus, my parents.' She tried to sit up, so I put my hand on her back in an attempt to support her. She reached for the t shirt I'd brought in. She held it out. 'Do you expect this to fit me?' 'Well, yeah.' She pulled it over her head and it was baggy over her stomach, but tight accross her chest. 'Huh.' She smiled. 'Not bad. Help me up, please.' I put my arm round my waist like I had earlier. She shifted herself up. 'Shit, that wasn't any easier.' She turned to look in the mirror. 'Oh, fuck.' I realised she hadn't seen her face, hadn't realised that she was covered in cuts. Her face remained expressionless. 'Mikey?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you think they had a knife? Is that what this is? Is that what this fucking is?!' She was crying again, and I pulled her into my arms. 'It's okay, baby. It's okay.' She slapped her palm against my chest. 'They could've killed me. Why didn't they just fucking get it over with?' I shook my head. 'You don't want that. You don't want to die. I don't want you to die.' She sobbed, her tears making a wet patch on my shirt that I couldn't have cared less about. 'They want me to die. They all want me to fucking die.' I held her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. 'I love you.' I said the words harder than I'd meant to. She stared at me. 'I'm so sorry. I don't want to die. They just make me feel so hopeless.' I held her close to my chest. 'You're not hopeless. You have me now.' She smiled against me. 'I know I do.' I kissed her. 'So. Are you staying here or not?'

**Gerard's POV**

I kind of hoped Sam would stay here. It would be cool to get to know here and stuff, but I guessed Ray and Bob would be kinda pissed. 'She is pretty much one of us. Don't treat her like a girl, just 'cause she's hot. She'd rather be treated like a guy, I think.' Bob laughed at me. 'She's a girl, you can't just treat her like a guy.' Ray nodded. 'She has boobs.' Frank laughed. 'The fuck, man, you can't just not accept her into the group for that.' 'Seriously, I think she's all for guy stuff. Like, horror movies and porn and talking about guy shit. That's more her than talking about make up and clothes.' My bedroom door opened and Mikey walked in, helping his limping girlfriend who was wearing one of his shirts, her underwear, and nothing else. 'Sam's gonna stay here tonight. So.' His eyebrows knitted together. 'That's cool, right?' We all nodded. 'Of course it is.' I kicked Ray, who was staring at her. He cleared his throat. 'Yeah.' Mikey was also holding Sam's clothes and bag, which my mom must've taken off. 'Can you pass me my cell? It's...Well I don't know where it is. In my pocket, maybe.' Mikey walked her over to my bed and sat her down. She looked at us and a smile crept over her face. 'The fuck are you all staring at?' Mikey passed her her phone, like she'd asked. 'Thank you. Are you sure it's cool for me to stay? 'Cause if I were you, I'd be pretty pissed there was some chick fucking up my night.' Ray looked at me. 'Told ya,' I said. 'No, seriously, none of us mind.' Frank smiled at her. 'You look pretty cool anyway.' She laughed. 'Well, yeah.' She phoned her mom. 'Hi, mommy. Yeah, is it okay if I stay at a friend's tonight?' She waited for a reply. 'What friend's?' SHIT, she mouthed. 'Uh, Donna's.' She wasn't exactly lying. I tried not to laugh. 'Okay, thanks. No, I don't need stuff, I'll be fine. Love you. Bye.' She ended the call. 'Fuck, I thought I was gonna shit myself. I hate lying to my mom.' Ray nodded. 'I know what you mean, you just feel instanly guilty.' 'Exactly,' she replied. I looked at my brother's girlfriend's bruised legs and arms. 'Do you feel any better?' I asked her. She looked at me and made a face. 'Kind of. I'm sure I'll be fine soon.' She smiled at me and I could tell it was a fake smile, one she'd had in practice for years. I looked at Bob, and he was looking at her like she was an alien. He opened his mouth and said, 'So, are you like a guyish girl?' She looked bewildered. I looked at my younger brother, who was slouched at her side on my bed. 'What do you mean?' she replied. Bob thought. 'Like, do you do guy stuff? You just seem to cool to be a girl who's like, 'oh, I broke a nail,' and all that cliche shit, you know?' She grinned, as though he understod her. 'I am not one of those girls. At all. Like, I'm basically a guy. Just without the guy parts, etc. I'd rather stay home and drink beer and watch porn than go shopping with other girls, ew.' She closed her mouth, but changed her mind. 'I don't actually watch porn. By the way.' Frank snorted. He reached out in front of him and picked up a beer and waved it in her direction. She looked at him, confused. 'Do you want a beer?' 'Oh,' she laughed. 'Sorry. Yeah, sure.' She went to stand up to retrieve it from him but remembered her leg. Frank shifted himself so he was facing her and extended his arm as much as possible. Sam took the drink from him and looked at it. Mikey sat forward and offered to take the bottle from her. She handed it to him, and he took the cap off with is teeth. She smiled. 'A man of many talents. You're gonna have to show me how to do that.' Frank looked at the girl intently. 'So,' he asked. 'Are you going on the music trip?' She took a swig from her bottle, then put her head on the side. 'I have no fucking idea. Probably not.' Mikey groaned. 'I want you to come.' The rest of us nodded in agreement. The corners of her mouth turned up. 'Go on, Frank.' Mikey said. 'Tell us all about the room.' Frank grinned and moved from laying on his front to sitting cross-legged. He told us about the six-bed room and how he thought we'd be able to get into it. Sam had a grin on her face like I'd never seen before. 'I think, that would be a lot of fun.' She commented. 'And, the head of music, Miss Eagle, happens to be my favourite teacher ever, and I know she'd do anything for me.' Ray laughed. 'Fuck, that would be awesome.' I was happy the guys all liked Sam, it would have been shit for her if they'd just ignored her. 'So, Sam, what are you gonna say?' Sam took another drink, obviously thinking about her response. 'I will say,' she began, 'that I would love to go on the music trip, but, and then I'll start crying, I wouldn't have anyone to share a room with, and I don't feel comfortable round any of the people in our school, apart from you guys, and I know that we're not allowed to share rooms with the opposite sex, so I won't go on the field trip. Then she'll say, she'll twist some arms and see what she can do, then we'll all be going on the trip and sharing a room and it will be fun.' She seemed unsure of her last thought. I guessed, really, that she'd only just met Ray and Bob, and it must've been hard for her to trust anyone. 'This, is gonna be, fucking, awesome.' Bob joined in the conversation. I realised I hadn't said anything. 'Fuck, I'm so excited.' It was a measly opinion, but at least I'd joined in. Mikey had put his arm round his lover's waist and she was snuggling into his chest. Frank subconciously leaned to me. I kissed his head, but knew I couldn't start making out with him, because Bob and Ray would feel so left out. Frank looked at Ray. 'Hey, guys, did I tell you? Bearwood High are gonna be on this trip, too.' Frank winked at the two singletons. 'Are you two single?' Sam sounded kind of shocked. Ray looked at the floor. 'Well, yeah...' Bob said. 'Oh.' she looked at me and pulled a face that said 'oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that'. She carried on. 'Well, you're probably gon' get laaid on this trip, because I think most of the girls at that school are fucking hot, but not complete bitches.' She smiled. Mikey said to her, 'Do you think girls are hot?' Sam frowned. 'Well, I have a girl type, if you know what I mean. But I'm not a lesbian.' She frowned again. 'Do you get what I mean?' I shook my head. 'Nope.' 'Like, if I thought a girl was super hot, maybe I'd like, give her some, and yeah, I guess I check girls out a lot, but I'm not about to jump on that bus.' Bob nudged Ray, but kept looking at Sam. 'You'd give her some?' Frank asked. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. 'How much?' The female in the room thought about it. 'Probably quite a lot.' She turned and looked at Mikey. 'Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not about to leave you for a chick.' He smiled and kissed her neck. She looked at the ceiling. She ran her hand round the back of his neck to his chest. He stopped and looked up, and she winked at him. He grinned and then someone knocked on the door. 'Yeah?' I called. My mom opened the door. 'I brought you some painkillers, Sam, I don't know if you need them or..?' Sam opened her hands. 'Yes, please.' My mom walked over to where she sat and handed them to her. 'Feel any better?' Sam waggled her fingers. 'Kinda.' She smiled at the older woman and my mom grinned back. She walked out of the room. 'Do you want anything up here?' She asked. We all shook our heads. 'Thank you though.' Frank added. Both of the new additions to the group were trying to get on her good side. She smiled, then shut the door.

**Bob's POV**

Frank pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. 'You smoke?' Sam asked. We all nodded. 'Problem?' Frank asked as he lit one and passed it to Gerard. He lit four more, handing three round the the rest of the us, and putting the last one between his lips. Sam shook her head frantically. 'No.' 'Do you smoke?' Mikey asked. Sam laughed. 'I try, but I have no friends that are old enough to get me any cigarettes, nor do I have the balls to try and buy them from a store, so very rarely. Frank lit one more cigarette and offered it in her direction. She took it and inhaled gratefully. 'Do your parents know?' We all nodded in unison. 'Dayuum. My parents know jack shit about me.' 'Explain,' I said. 'What is there to know?' She inhaled again, then used her bottle cap as an ashtray. 'They don't know I smoke, or that I steal alcohol from the cupboards and get drunk a lot, or that I'm here right now, or that I get bullied, or about,' she gestured toward her arm 'all that shit, and they sure as hell, do not know about you.' She looked at Mikey. He grinned. 'So I'm a secret?' 'That you are.' 'I don't understand,' Ray said, 'why the coolest people in our school get the shit beat out of them, then all the absolute dickheads that no one actually likes, don't.' Gerard sighed. 'Just because we're cool to you, Ray, does not make us cool to everyone else. We're outcasts.' 'Misfits, in fact.' Frank joined in. I shook my head. 'Ray and Mikey and me are the exact same as you guys, why don't we get it?' Sam looked deep in thought. 'Maybe it's the eye make up and hair dye effect.' All three of the victims had those similarities. 'You could well be right.' Gerard concluded. We sat in the quiet for a bit, then Frank broke all of our trains of thought. 'I'm hungry.' 'You're always hungry.' Frank's boyfriend looked at him lovingly. 'So if it's Frank's decision, we're getting pizza, yeah?' Frankie looked at Mikey and gave him a cheesy grin. 'You know it babycakes.' I looked at Sam. She looked like she was gonna throw up. 'Sam?' I asked. 'Are you okay?' She softened her eyes from the stare they were fixed in and curved her mouth up. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She smiled, showing her teeth, just to prove it. Mikey looked at her, like he was admiring her beauty. She shifted. 'I need to pee.' Her trusty steed stood up and bent at the knees to put his arm round her waist. 'You finding it any easier to walk?' He was talking softly like he was trying to reassure her. She grimaced. 'Not really.' Mikey opened the door, walked through it, still letting her cling onto him, then shut it behind him. 'Pizza it is, then.' Ray stated. We stood up and walked downstairs to the house phone.

**Sam's POV**

Mikey helped me into the bathroom. I lifted up the toilet lid he'd been sat on earlier, then turned and looked at him. 'Do I have to leave?' He asked. His eyes looked sad. I stood on tiptoe on the undamaged leg and looped my arms around his neck. 'You look sad.' 'I'm not sad. Pretty turned on, because, you just, are hot. But not sad.' I could get used to these compliments. I slid my arms down past his chest, stopping at his belt buckle. His breathing got deeper. 'No, Sammi.' I frowned. I didn't want to be turned down. 'Yes, Mikey,' I whispered. I put my hand to his package and squeezed. I saw arousal flicker through behind his glasses. I felt him get hard in my hand. I heard a bedroom door open, some sets of footsteps, and thundering steps down the stairs. I started to undo his buckle. 'Oh, Sam,' he pressed his erection into me, and as I wasn't wearing any trousers, just the lace underwear I'd felt his fingertips run round earlier, I could feel everything I wanted to feel. A burning feeling ran through the pit of my stomach. I moaned. I pulled down his jeans and underwear, although it was quite difficult, as they were very tight. I touched my thumb to my index finger and created a cup for him. I ran it up and down him and saw him physically shudder with pleasure. He had his eyes shut. I leaned close to his ear. 'Oh, Mikey, you're so big.' He moaned, squeezing my ass tighter than he already had been. I kissed his jawbone. My hand started moving faster. I allowed myself to breathe heavily, not just to turn him on, but because I felt like I was going to orgasm before he was. He was moaning my name over and over again. 'Oh fuck,' He leaned his head back and I watched his adam's apple move up and down as he groaned hot, sweet swear words. I braced myself, I knew it was going to hurt. I crouched down, sending searing pain through my leg. I tried to disguise my pain as sheer pleasure. I opened my mouth and invited him inside. He was practically whimpering, holding onto the back of my head. I moved my skull faster, wrapping my tongue around him at the same time. 'Shit, shit,' He was thrusting into my mouth, making me envisage fucking him. I could almost feel him inside me. I thought about his fingers earlier. That can't have been his first time, it was completely insane. I kind of hoped he was thinking the same thing about me now. I felt his whole body loosen. 'Oh fuck, cumming.' I moved my fingertips up and down his thighs. He moaned, thrusting his whole body into me. I moved my hands up to his butt, felt the skin that was there. I squeezed and moved my head as fast as I could, so fast I felt I was going to pass out. 'Shit! Oh, Sam!' He'd gone from whispering to almost shouting, talking very loudly. He came in my mouth. It was weird, like thick and gloopy and it didn't taste like anything. He gripped my shoulders as he came off from his high. I swallowed what was in my mouth, then moved my lips down the length of his cock. He whispered a curse, then gripped my elbows to help me up. 'Did it hurt your leg,' he asked, 'When you got on the floor?' I lied. 'I wasn't even thinking about pain.' He still had his eyes shut, but was leaning in to kiss me. 'You're fucking amazing. I can't even tell you how fucking good that felt. Fuck.' He pressed his lips to mine. I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. He released his grip on my rear. 'I still need to pee.' He smiled as he carried on kissing me. 'Do I still need to leave?' I thought about it. It could be awkward. I snuggled against his chest. 'Not if you don't want to.' He let go of me and I sat on the toilet. I watched him pull up his pants, although they hadn't fallen very far down, probably because they were so tight. I smiled as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle. Standing up, I flushed the toilet. 'THEY'RE PROBABLY TAKING SO LONG BECAUSE THEY'RE FUCKING,' I heard Frank shout, as loud as he could, in an attempt to get our attention. I washed my hands. 'We haven't been that long, right?' I shrugged at his question. 'Is it gonna be awkward? We can hardly lie about what's been going on.' He let a smile appear on his lips. 'I was just going to tell them you had to shit, baby.' I laughed and shook my head. He continued, 'No, I remember the first time Frank came round, we had to leave because they were getting it on in front of us. It won't be awkward.' He led me out of the bathroom and into his room. We were met by four sets of prying eyes. Frank winked at me, the campest wink I've ever witnessed. 'So, are you a vegetarian?' He asked me. I nodded. 'Yeah, I am. How did you know that?!' I'd been sat down on Gerard's bed, and Mikey on the floor in front of me, his head leaning against my lap. Frank pointed at my wrist. 'Wristband. I just assumed.' 'Very observant of you.' 'Why thank you. I share your non-meat-eating tendencies.' I looked at him, shocked. 'You don't look like that kind of person.' He frowned. 'Well. I am.' I smiled at him. 'Good.' Mikey tilted his head back to look at me. 'Does you hate me for eating meat?' Oh, bless him. 'Of course not.' I stroked his neck, and I could feel him swallow. Donna shouted up the stairs, 'BOYS! Oh, and girl. Your food's here.' I froze. Fuck. I'd only eaten fruit and vegetables, rarely, for two months. Gerard stood up and said, 'Come help me bring it up here, Rayman.' Ray moaned and stood up, and the pair disappeared through the door. Mikey looked up at me again. 'Are you hungry?' He asked me. He was talking quietly, a habit he had. I shook my head. 'I feel a little sick.' His eyes grew sad again. 'When was the last time you ate?' Oh fuck. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell him. I'd managed nine days without anything, although I was passing out a lot. I couldn't tell him that. 'Oh, um.' I tried to think of a good response. 'This morning.' He stood up and sat next to me on the bed. Oh man. His fingertips traced my hip bone. I looked down and noticed how much it stuck out. I tried to wear baggy clothes because I hated how fat I was. 'I can't help but think you might not be telling the truth.' Bob and Frank were in deep conversation about something. I really didn't want to keep lying. 'I've never actually seen you eat, Sammi. And you're so thin.' I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't tell him the truth. 'I genuinely have a really small appetite.' In all honesty, I was starving hungry, I could have eaten anything that was thrown in my direction, as long as it wasn't meat, of course. He studied me closely. 'Please try and eat something. Just one tiny little bit.' I knew if I ate anything, I wouldn't be able to stop eating. I'd eat everything. I smiled at him. 'I don't know. I'm worried I'll throw up.' Gerard and Ray came back in, carrying two pizza boxes. My stomach turned. I could feel Mikey watching me. 'Please.' He whispered. The pizza box was offered round. I just sat and stared as Mikey held it in front of us. I couldn't do it. 'I can't, Mikey. I'm sorry. I can't help feeling sick, after what happened earlier.' I looked at the food, the fat glistening. I thought about opening my mouth and biting into it, how it would feel so warm, how it would slide down my throat and comfort my aching stomach. He sighed, then leaned in to kiss my cheek. 'You're not getting away with this.' He smiled as he threatened me. I smiled back, and picked up my now-warming beer.

**Chapter 23**

**Frank's POV**

It was nearly eleven o clock, and we were all still sat in Gerard's room, surrounded by empty beer bottles and the pizza boxes from earlier. I'd known that Sam wasn't going to eat anything, and whether it was because she never ate or because of the ordeal she'd been through earlier that day I wasn't sure. Most of us were not exactly sober anymore. It was a lot of fun having Sam there. She was layed down on Gerard's bed, Mikey on top of her. They were making out, and it had been going on for well over five minutes. His hand trailed up her side, lifting up the t-shirt she was wearing. Although I'd had a lot to drink, I could see her bones poking out of her bruised skin. It was unhealthy. I turned away, because it was pretty weird watching them. I heard Sam attempt to whisper something to Mikey, but her voice broke from its whisper and she just moaned, then they both burst into a fit of drunken giggles. Mikey sat up and Sam followed him. 'I want to play a game.' Came Sam's drunken, drawling voice. 'Me too!' Gerard's eyes lit up, and I started laughing. I found it hard to stop, although I had hiccups, which I found very painful. 'Let's play a motherfucking game, then.' Mikey was funny when he was drunk. It was like he was so defiant that everything he said should go. Ray had been laying on the floor, and I'd kind of wondered if he was asleep. He sat up, his eyes foggy. 'Yes! A game!' Bob crawled over to sit opposite Gerard, then held his face in his hand. 'You are beautiful, Gerard Way.' Gerard laughed. Bob lowered his voice to a whisper. 'The monkeys are watching, be careful.' He scanned the room through squinting eyes. His gaze set on Ray. Ray froze. 'AN EVIL MONKEY HAS EXITED ITS SPACESHIP! OH NO!' He launched himself at Ray, and Gerard, me, Mikey and Sam were almost screaming with laughter. Bob wrestled his monkey friend to the ground, still slurring drunken ideas. 'Lord Titan of the seahorses of Nebraska sends his condolences, Bob, because I'm gonna kick your ass.' Ray said, and shifted over so he was on top of Bob. 'Noooo! Help! The monkey's taking me back to his home land, which is, called, um, eenayghorty.' He mumbled the last word, clearly unable to pronounce it. Ray lost the will to battle and collapsed into a laughing bundle, still on top of Bob. 'Aw, I love you, man.' Bob said. Ray fell to the side, and was enveloped into a hug. 'I love you too, Bob-along.' Mikey stood up, still laughing at the pair hugging on the floor. They'd probably fall asleep like that. He pulled Sam up. 'Where are we going?!' She seemed excited. 'You still need to eat something, I said you wouldn't get away with it.' She pouted at her boyfriend's decision. 'When you said I wouldn't get away with it, I thought you were thinking of some other way to punish me.' She was speaking whilst gripping onto his ass. Ray and Bob were still whispering sweet nothings to each other. 'I think I'm gonna have to find another way if you keep disobeying me.' She grinned at his attempt to turn her on, which, apparently, was working. 'Surely, that is a reason for me to carry on doing what I'm doing.' Mikey lowered his voice, although I could still hear him say 'You're bad, Sammi'. She spoke close to his ear. 'What are you gonna do about it.' They were both terrible at talking quietly when they were 'under the influence.' Gerard touched his hand to mine. 'You know, we've been fucking the longest in this room, but we're the only two not getting it on.' I took that as an invitation to push him onto his back and let him bite my piercing. 'You know, we haven't actually fucked yet.' He let go of my lips to reply, 'But I can't wait for when we do.' I held his eye contact, then carried on kissing him. The door opened, then closed again. 'I love you.' 'I love you too.'

**Mikey's POV**

I carried her down the stairs, taking each step slowly so we didn't fall down. She had her arms round my neck. When we got into the kitchen, I sat her on the sideboard. 'I am going to force you to eat.' She had kept her arms looped behind my head, and pulled me closer to kiss her. 'You could force me to do anything.' I was trying to remain calm, and not get hard over her, but it wasn't going very well. 'Stop trying to turn me on.' She let herself smile. 'I know it's working.' 'I know it's working too, but you're not gonna get away with not eating.' She sighed. 'Fine, whatever.' I hadn't turned the light on in the kitchen yet, so I pulled away to do so. 'Do you actually feel any better yet?' I asked. She looked at the floor. 'I feel really drunk, and really horny. Never better.' I turned and shook my head at her. 'You're a funny little thing.' I looked in the fridge. 'What do you want to eat?' I asked. She replied quickly. 'You.' A burning feeling ran through my lower body. 'Mm,' I said back. I heard her laugh. 'Seriously, Sammi, stop it.' I turned and frowned at her. 'It's not fair.' 'It's not fair that you're making me eat, but, hey, I still love you.' I let the refrigerator shut itself. I had, in my hand, what I needed to make a cheese sandwich. 'If you don't eat it, I'm gonna be upset.' She forced a faint smile. 'How did you know cheese sandwiches are my favourite.' I guessed she was bluffing. 'I dont really care what your favourite is right now, I just want you to eat.' She carried on smiling. 'I want to get down.' She wiggled her feet. 'Can you stand on your own?' 'Well I can't really feel my limbs, to be honest, so yeah, I guess.' I realised she must've been so drunk because she'd had so much alcohol on an empty stomach. I lifted her down from where she sat, then carried on making her food. She stood next to me, and leaned over the counter. 'You're quite the chef.' I laughed. 'Cheese sandwiches are my forte.' She moaned, quietly. 'It would appear that you have multiple fortes.' I guessed she was talking about earlier, when she'd come round after school. 'The same goes for you.' I cut the sandwich in half and pushed it in her direction. 'Can you cut it into four?' I laughed at her, and shook my head. 'Whatever.' I cut it in half again, and she picked up a quarter and held it to her lips. I watched her. 'It's weird that you're watching me, stop it.' I didn't want to stop watching her, in case she threw it away while I wasn't watching or something. 'No.' I said. She smiled a tiny smile, then nibbled the corner of the sandwich. 'When was the last time you actually ate?' I asked. I watched her eyes glaze over, then she replied. 'You honestly wanna know?' I thought about it. Probably not, really. 'Yup.' She took a bigger bite, which still, to me, was a nibble. She chewed, then swallowed. 'I ate an apple on...' She counted back days on her fingers, but still couldn't work it out. 'Nine days ago, whenever that was.' I stared at her, shocked. 'Is that it?' She nodded, slowly, then took another tiny bite. 'Why, Sam?' She looked at the food in her hands, then put it down. 'I can't help it. I'm made to feel like shit every single day at school, what do you expect? I get called fat, and ugly, and disgusting, and all this other shit. I'm hardly gonna go home and stuff my face, and just put more wood on their fire of insults for me.' She picked at the bread in front of her. 'But you know you're not fat.' 'No, I don't. I am fat. I can see it, and feel it, and ugh.' I lifted up my shirt she was wearing. 'You said to my mom. You said you don't look in the mirror much. So you have no idea that I can see your bones through your skin, all the little gaps between each rib, I can see those. Every jagged edge of your hip bone, I can see that, too. I love you Sam, you know how beautiful you are to me, you need to stop doing this to yourself, you're gonna get seriously ill.' 'I know, Mikey, but what else am I supposed to do?' She stopped, then looked at me in the eye. 'If I put on weight they'll realise instantly, and it will just get worse.' I shook my head. 'You've got me now, they're not gonna hurt you. Sure, they can still pass notes, but I'm not gonna let them touch you, you know that. I'm gonna defend you as much as I possibly can.' I put my arms round her waist and she sank into me, like she'd been waiting to feel me hold her for ages. 'As much as I'd hate to sound like an over protective freak, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, ever. I'm going to look after you, because I know that's what you want, and what you need. And trust me, the other guys upstairs, even though they're all drunk and little puppy dogs right now, they're gonna keep you safe too, because you're one of us now. You're our friend, and we're gonna love you as much as we love each other. You're gonna be okay.' My shirt was getting wet, and I hadn't realised she was crying. I held her and kissed her head. 'Stop your crying, silly.' She lifted her head and laughed. She kissed me. 'I love you. Eat your food.' She looked from me to the bread and cheese mixture on the counter. 'Fine.' She ate all of it, clearly enjoying it. I got her a glass of water. I stroked her arm. 'You haven't been covering your arms tonight.' She looked at her wrist. 'I guess I just kind of assumed all your friends would be like you, and they wouldn't judge me. I knew Frank and Gerard wouldn't, because I've spoken to them before, they just seem really understanding. Why, have Ray and Bob said something?' She looked worried. 'No, no, I was just saying. I'm happy.' 'Oh.' She grinned at me. 'Are you gonna eat something else?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Okay, stupid question, I'm sorry.' 'I feel like I'm getting sober.' 'Me too.' I went back over to the fridge, and found some chocolate. I guessed she liked chocolate, who doesn't? I walked over to Sam again. I broke some off and offered it to her. She hesitated, then said, to herself, 'what the fuck.' She took it and bit it. I liked watching her eat. Her lips moved as she chewed, and I liked looking at her neck when she swallowed. I broke some more chocolate off and took it for myself, then put the rest back in the fridge.

**Gerard's POV**

Frank and I lay on my bedroom floor, a tangle of arms and legs and fingers and hair. Bob and Ray were still laying in their embrace, but I was unsure whether they were awake, asleep, or passed out. I didn't really care, didn't really care about anything other than Frank. Both of our pairs of jeans had been pulled off, and I was in the process of stripping him of his t-shirt. 'Oh, Gee,' he was moaning, growing more sober as each moment passed. He pressed his erection between my legs. I guessed the other two were passed out, partly because they'd been the most drunk, and partly because we would've woken them up by now. I vaguely heard the door open over the moans escaping me and my lover. It shut again, although I was past caring about anything that didn't involve Frank. We were kissing urgently, like we'd both been hot for each other all night, which I guess we kind of had been. We'd been secretly fondling for most of the evening. I slid my hands up the back of his underwear and gripped his ass. 'Oh, fuck,' one of us sighed. I didn't care who. We were both clearly thinking it. 'It feels kind of weird doing it here, with Ray and Bob over there..' Frank said, pausing occasionally to kiss my neck. I thought about it. 'They're never gonna find out.' I felt his cheeks lift as he grinned whilst biting my neck. 'Oh, Frankie' I thrust my hips and pressed my erection to his. His movement mimicked mine and he did it again, and again, and again. 'Fuck, yes' I could feel myself about to cum. 'Oh man,' I looked at him, and he had his eyes shut. I let my eyes wander down his back, down to his butt, which was moving up and down as he dry fucked me. 'Oh, Frank, I want you so bad,' I was trying to keep quiet, because Ray or Bob could have been gaining conciousness at any point during our frolicking. 'We can't, Gee.' His mouth had moved down to my nipple. He looked up at me. 'I know you want it too though, right?' I smiled at him, showing my tiny teeth. 'Fucking hell, of course I do.' He shoved his hips into mine fast. His dick slipped and teased the bottom of my ass. 'Oh, fuck, fuck!' He put his hands behind my knees and pushed them up so my legs were kind of arched. I was moaning his name, god knows how loud. He then pressed himself into me again, where I wanted to feel him go but had never felt before. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, towering over me, although he was so much shorter, pulsing in and out, pressing against me and pulling away. I wanted him to pull off his underwear and mine, and do it properly, but I knew we couldn't. 'Oh, Gerard, shit,' I felt his movements get harder and faster, 'Shit!' We came at the same time. 'Ohfuck' 'Motherofgod,' 'OhFrank,' 'OhGerard,' all these phrases that had been jumbled into single words escaped our mouths. It was like I passed out for a second, I could barely hear myself and Frank groaning and moaning and whimpering and sighing and swearing, but I could still feel us moving against each other. He let go of my legs and dropped his weight onto me, causing our now wet underwear and still-hard cocks to rub together. 'Oh Frank, you're amazing.' I could hardly hear the words leaving my mouth, there were too many images running through my head, too many sounds ringing in my ears. He said something back,but obviously, I had no idea what it was. I came back down to earth when he said, 'Gee, tell me you love me too.' I turned my head and focused my eyes on him, his emerald green beautiful seeing devices sparkling at me. 'I love you too.' I leaned to kiss him and our lips melted together into a long, hot kiss.

**Sam's POV**

Even though I wasn't very drunk anymore, I was still pretty turned on. I didn't really want to admit it to Mikey though, because I didn't want him to think I was some horny freak. I was sat on his bed, and he went over to put some music on. 'Thank you for eating.' He came back towards me. I didn't know how to reply, so I just smiled. There was a lot of explicit language and moaning coming from his brother's room. 'Sounds like they're having fun,' I commented. I wished it was Mikey and me making those noises. 'Ray and Bob are still in there, it's weird.' I thought about when we'd opened the door and saw the older brother getting it on with his boyfriend, and the other two passed out on the floor. 'They're unconcious, they have no idea.' I winked at him. His eyes twitched when I winked. 'What are you thinking?' 'Fucking hell, you're so goddamn beautiful.' I laughed. I stood up and limped over to his mirror. 'How the fuck can you say that?!' My eyeliner was smudged all over my face and my hair was the equivalent of a bird's nest. He came and stood behind me, his hands round my waist, and kissed my neck. A tingling feeling ran through every inch of my body. 'Oh, god,' He moved his hand from my stomach to where my underwear was. 'Oh Mikey,' I moaned into his neck. I kissed him there, nibbling and sucking and probably giving him terrible lovebites. His fingers slid inside my black lace underwear, lingering above the part that he knew would make me scream. His other hand had made its way inside the t-shirt I had on, and under my bra, and was groping my chest. I cursed. He touched inside my pants and I squirmed, making a noise that was undescribable. He twitched his fingers there, moving faster and pressing harder. I noticed he was hard, and was pressing it into my ass. I moved my hand from where it had been around his neck and let it join the other at his belt buckle. 'You need to stop wearing such tight jeans,' I whispered. I tugged at his pants and boxers so he was bare-thighed. I rubbed my hand down the length of him. My legs buckled as he moaned my name and his fingers moved more rapidly than they had been before. I could feel his hands becoming more soaked as he made me closer and closer to orgasm. 'Oh fuck,' I squeezed him as I carried on jacking him off, which made him groan exceptionally loud. I risked a look in the mirror, as we were stood in front of it. I could see sweat dampening his forehead and making my collarbones glisten. It was like we'd become one, we were moving at the same time and pace. He still had his mouth held to my neck, but he wasn't kissing so much, due to the fact that he was moaning. I looked down, saw the shape of his hand under the shirt I had on. I could see it contracting and feel it squeezing me, feel him enveloping every inch of my breast in his hand. I looked even further down, and could see the fingers of his right hand moving quickly, causing the sensations running through my body. I could see my right arm moving back and forth, but my hand and what it was moving over were hidden by my body. I looked again at our faces, saw him looking at me, his eyes desperate. 'Oh Sammi, shit,' He was breathing heavily, in and out, in and out. 'Oh fuck!' I moaned. I leaned my shoulders back onto his chest, still trying to move my hand, although I couldn't really control what my body was doing. I felt the familiar burning feeling in my stomach. 'Oh, Mikey, fuck!' I assumed my words explained how he was feeling. He was grunting as he tried to kiss my neck. 'Fuck!' he let the word escape his perfect lips, and bounce off my neck. 'Oh, shit!' He was calling out, loud but quiet, whispering yet shouting. 'Oh, fuck!' I felt him explode against my ass, and I didn't care that it was all over me, that I didn't have any clean underwear. I went weak at the knees as he used his leg to push open mine, and let his fingers go deeper. 'Oh shit, Mikey, yes!' I didn't know how loud I screamed. I stopped moving and let myself slump against him. 'Oh Mikey, you're amazing.' I didn't know if he could tell I'd just come or whether he knew I didn't want it to end. He slowed his movements and made them more soft. I reached up and put my arm back where it had been, around his neck. He took his hands from my underwear and held the back of my head as we kissed. His fingers were wet and tangling in my hair, but I didn't care. I opened my mouth, trying to breathe between the kisses we shared. 'You're beautiful,' He whispered to me. 'I love you, Mikey.' I spoke softly into the depths of his mouth. 'I love you too,' he stopped kissing me to look at me in the face as he spoke. 'Lots.'

**Mikey's POV**

I felt like I'd never get rid of the erection I had. I'd never experienced anything like it, never felt pleasure like that. I watched her in the mirror, saw her wriggling at my touch. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I'd cum on the back of her underwear, but I didn't care. She had no clean clothes, nothing to change into. I guessed she'd have to sleep naked, which was a pretty hot thought. I cupped her ass in my hands. 'You came on my pants.' She said to me as she leaned her head on my chest. 'You came on my fingers.' I said to her neck as I kissed it. She laughed. 'What am I gonna do?' 'Sleep naked.' I also felt like I'd never stop feeling so fucking horny. 'What about tomorrow?' It was nearly twelve thirty, but I didn't feel tired. 'Walk round naked, I don't care.' She lifted her head. 'I gave you lovebites, I'm sorry.' I lifted my head and looked at the dark marks forming on my neck. I looked at her, her eyes sparkling with afterglow, her cheeks a little pink. 'We could go get you new underwear if you really want to.' She looked confused. 'What?' 'Like, go to the store? It's 24-hour.' She snorted. 'They only sell old lady panties at the store. You know, the big ones? Like, high leg ones? They're not so attractive.' I looked at the underwear she had on. 'You'd look attractive in anything.' She smiled at my attempt to compliment her. There was a knock on the door. 'Mikes? Are you asleep?' 'Uh, hold on.' I grinned at her. 'Oops.' I pulled up my pants and took my belt off, then walked over to the door. Gerard stood there, wearing his shirt and underwear. 'Ray and Bob are still passed out. What do I do?!' I shrugged. Just leave them, I guess.' Sam sighed. 'Put them in the recovery position. They'll wake up soon.' Gerard stared at her, bewildered. 'Recovery position?' Frank walked up behind my brother and put his arms round his waist. Gee smiled as he realised who was cuddling him, and slid his hands to fit into Frank's. 'Were you guys like, fucking even though the other two were still in the room?' Sam asked. Gerard turned to look at Frank. They looked guilty. 'Fucking is such a strong word,' Frank began. 'I like to think of it more as a simple loving relationship. A way to express my feelings and appreciation for Gerard.' 'Don't think we could hear you in here, honey.' Sam winked at my brother. 'You're not incredibly quiet yourselves, you know.' Frank laughed and kissed his boyfriend's neck. Sam limped over to where I stood and I put my arm round her. I remembered the wetness on the back of her underwear. 'Do Wal-mart sell underwear that isn't old lady underwear?' I asked, to anyone who cared to answer. 'Yeah, the clothes part is open all night, too.' Frank looked at me. 'Why?' He lengthened the 'y' and raised an eyebrow. I looked at Sam. She turned round and lifted up the shirt she had on. Gerard shook his head. Frank laughed. 'Oh, man.' The fact that her pants were black made the fluid on them seem even more white. 'Yeah, you should go get some. That's why it's better to have a partner the same sex as you, you can borrow their underwear.' Frank grinned at Sam, who had turned back round and returned to the shelter of my arm. I heard talking coming from my brother's room. 'Sounds like someone's woken up,' I said.

**Ray's POV**

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. My head ached. I couldn't feel my limbs. My eyes focused and I saw Bob layed next to me, in my arms. 'Oh dear lord,' I sighed. Bob stirred, then opened his eyes. He recoiled. 'Ray?' He whispered. 'Yeah?' I said back. 'Why are we cuddling?' I shook my head, then sat up. 'I have no fucking idea.' Gerard poked his head round the door, near where we had been laying. 'Are you two lovebirds awake now?' He cooed. I regretted drinking, because I didn't know what had gone on. Gerard walked in, followed by Frank, Sam, then Mikey. Sam went to sit on the bed, then changed her mind. 'Yeah, don't do that. Ew.' Gerard winked at her after speaking. Mikey sat down instead, and pulled Sam onto his lap. She looked at me. 'Do you remember anything?' Bob sat up at my side. 'What is there to remember?' He asked. Frank sighed. 'Guys, we know now. You came out. It's okay. You're in love, we understand.' I stared at him, wide-eyed. Mikey buried his head in his lover's back. Sam gave me a patronizing smile. 'It's okay, Ray, it's better now it's out in the open.' I didn't know what to say. Gerard put his head on one side. 'You didn't have to prove it like that, though. You could have just told us, you didn't have to show how you felt by doing that to each other.' I turned my head and stared at Bob. 'Are you fucking joking?' He gasped. Frank shook his head. 'It's better this way. By the way, Gerard and I are definitely up for that four-way you suggested. Sorry we didn't do it when you asked earlier, we didn't want Sam and Mike to feel left out, you know?' I looked back at Sam. I wasn't gay. I focused on her boobs. Come on, Ray, you like boobs. 'There's no point in trying to change your mind, Ray. I mean, I know my boobs are amazing, but staring at them won't make you straight.' Gerard laughed. Bob stared at me. 'Did we fuck?' He whispered. 'I don't know!' Mikey whimpered from behind his girlfriend's back, making her laugh. Frank joined in, followed by Gerard. They all sat there in a fit of giggles. Bob and I remained silent, staring at each other. 'Does your ass hurt?' he asked me. 'Um...' I shifted. 'No. Does yours?' He wiggled around. 'No, I'm good. So we didn't fuck. Fucking hell, why are they laughing?' I then realised what was going on. 'Fucking hell, guys, that's not funny! They're joking, Bob.' He sighed a sigh of relief. 'Thank fuck for that!' Frank wiped a tear from his eye. 'You should've seen your faces!' I laughed. 'It would have been funny if it was someone else.' 'Fuck you, guys.' Bob said. I stood up, still kind of freaked out. Just, ew. 'I need to pee,' I announced. I looked at Sam and Mikey. She'd moved, so she was sat on him with her legs up on the bed, her head turned to the side and her arms round his neck, and they were kissing. 'Jesus,' I sighed. 'Do they ever stop?' I walked out and accross to the bathroom.

**Chapter 24**

**Frank's POV**

I was still laughing at how we'd tricked Ray and Bob. It was pretty mean, but fucking hilarious. Sam and Mikey were making out on the bed. I thought it was pretty cute. 'So are you gonna go to the store or not?' Gerard asked them. They pulled away from each other, and Sam turned her head, her lips dark and wet. 'Uh,' She grinned at Gee. 'Sure.' 'Are you guys gonna come orrr?' Mikey asked. It was cute because she clearly made him so happy, and the other way round. I'd almost forgotten what had happened earlier. She'd made a drunken speech about all the people in our school, especially the ones who'd attacked her earlier, and how she'd torture them, and detailed what they'd done to her. It was sickening. I didn't see how they could hurt her. I looked at Gerard, and realised he was looking at me, waiting for an answer. 'What?' He shook his head. 'Are we gonna go to the store with them? Bob said he doesn't mind, and Ray won't either. But I'll stay with you if you can't be bothered.' 'I thought you were going to buy underwear, surely you want to be alone to do that.' I winked at my boyfriend's little brother. 'Nothing wrong with an audience.' Sam spoke quietly. If I wasn't gay I probably would have got hard then. I looked at Bob, and he looked like he was trying to focus on something else. He was probably trying to ignore her dirty comments. I looked back at her and winked. 'You said it.' Mikey stood up and lifted her into his arms. She giggled and looped her arms back round his neck. 'You need to get dressed.' 'I thought you said you didn't mind if I walked round naked.' He thought about it. 'I don't. I'd rather you did. But I think it's against the law.' 'Fuck the law.' Her voice was almost a groan, like she was horny. Bob shook his head and smiled. Ray walked back in. 'We're going to the store, Toro.' Gee said. Mikey walked out, still carrying Sam. 'We'll be back in a second!' He called as he walked out. He shut the door behind him. 'Fuck, man, she is hot.' Bob said to Ray. 'Yeah, she sounded like she was gonna have an orgasm when she said that.' Gerard said. I nodded. Ray looked left out. 'Said what?!' The door opened yet again, and it was Mikey. 'Where are Sam's clothes?!' He asked as he looked around the room. He caught my eye and grinned. 'You are a lucky man, Mikey.' I said. He carried on smiling. 'I know!' He caught sight of her clothes and went to retrieve them. 'Seriously though Mikey, control yourself. Don't go getting shit all over her all the time.' His older brother smiled through his wise words. Mikey rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, Gee.' He grinned, and launched himself at his older brother. They lay on the floor laughing for almost a minute. 'You should probably get back to your lady,' Gerard said. Mikey stood up and walked out of the room. 'We'll be done in a minute.' He winked and shut the door behind him. I looked at Gerard, who was still laying on the floor smiling. I leaned over and kissed him. 'You should put some pants on, Frankie.' I looked at his crotch. 'So should you.' 'Oh, man, really?' Ray sighed. We both sat up to look at him. 'What?' 'You guys didn't actually fuck while we were knocked out, right?' I managed to keep a straight face. 'Of course not, Raymondo. How could we be so disrespectful?' Gerard replied. I looked at Bob, who looked indifferent. He shrugged. 'Who cares? It's not like we could see it or hear it.' The door re opened and Mikey stood, with Sam at his side. 'Let's roll, motherfuckers.' She said. The Way parents were asleep, so we tried to remain quiet as we walked down the stairs. It took Sam some time, as she insisted she wanted to walk instead of being carried. When we got outside, she changed her mind. 'You know, I could just give you a piggyback,' Mikey told her. She laughed. 'Good luck.' 'Seriously! Let me give you a ride.' She winked at him. 'Anytime, baby.' I shook my head at Gee. 'Give me a piggyback, bastard.' I said. I regretted it. He ran at me, full pelt. 'NOOOO!' I squealed. He pushed me to the floor, his hands behind my head to protect me from the asphalt. 'No, Gee, seriously!' He sat in front of me like we were going to do the dance to that song, the one that's like, 'Oops, up, side your head, I said a oops upside yo head!', and pulled my arms round his neck. 'You asked for it, Frankie.' I groaned as he pulled me onto his back, my legs around his waist. 'I'm too heavy, put me down, motherfucker!' He looked up at me and grinned. 'You're not heavy! You're like the weight of a small chihuahua.' I looked at Ray and Bob, who were oblivious to us, or the other couple, the female in the partnership in her boyfriend's arms.

**Gerard's POV**

I carried Frank all the way to Wal-mart, and honestly, he didn't weigh a thing. He begged me to put him down when we got there. I gave in, but my brother carried on carrying Sam. They walked straight towards the women's underwear. I didn't know where we were supposed to go, so we just followed them. She pointed in the direction of some lacy panties. Although we weren't incredibly close to them, I could hear her ask what color he wanted her to wear. He said he didn't mind, she'd look hot in any color, and they'd probably only be left on the bedroom floor anyway. She laughed, and asked what color he'd prefer. They went on like that for a while. Ray and Bob were poking around looking at bras. I looked at Frank. We didn't really fit in in the women's underwear. Sam settled on three items. A black pair, a dusky pink pair, and a red thong, clearly chosen by my brother. I elbowed Frank in the ribs as he held them in his hand. 'Pimp.' He whispered. I laughed. Sam whispered something to Mikey. He grinned and kissed her. Frank looked at me. 'She just said something about condoms.' I inwardly groaned. 'At least they're gonna be safe, Gee.' I smiled at him. 'You're cute.' I told him. 'You're not so bad yourself.' Mikey turned to look at us. 'Are you gonna follow us round or get some more food or something?' I looked at him. 'You're growing up so fast.' Sam laughed at me. 'You love it.' 'Come on, lets leave them to their grown-up shopping.' Frank held my ahnd and tugged me away from them, followed by Bob and Ray. Ray asked, 'What are they gonna buy now?' I shrugged. 'Condoms, I think.' 'What are we gonna buy now?' Bob asked. Frank answered, 'Condoms, I think.' Bob laughed. 'Probably not the best idea.' Ray groaned. 'My head still hurts.' 'To the pain reliever, I guess.' 'Our shopping isn't as exciting as Mikey and Sam's.' 'Would you rather we bought women's underwear and condoms?' We were all talking over each other, no one making much sense. I thought about my brother. I didn't want him to get his heart broken, but I could see how much she made him happy, and, how much he made her happy. It was hard, but I guessed that's how he felt about me and Frank.

**Mikey's POV**

She said we should probably get some condoms, just in case. The others had left us, so were were on our own in the store, still in the women's underwear section. 'I wouldn't want you to get pregnant.' She leaned against my chest. 'I'm on the pill, I can't get pregnant anyway.' 'So why do we need condoms?' She stayed quiet. 'I don't actually know.' 'Have you...Are you a virgin?' I asked. 'Well, obviously. Are you?' I nodded. 'Yeah.' 'I just feel like we should get some anyway, because the pill isn't guaranteed to work, and my parents would go ape shit if I got pregnant. Considering they don't even know you exist.' 'Sure thing.' We turned round, and were greeted by a black negligee with pink lace, and a matching thong. 'Would it turn you on if I wore trashy shit like that?' I thought about it. Fuck yeah, it would. 'No,' I lied. I looked along the rest of the aisle. 'I prefer this.' I walked towards a plain black chiffon thing, which was very short, the same length as the t-shirt she had on. It had ruffles on the bra part and along the hem. It was practically see-through. The thought of her wearing it almost made me hard. She stroked my cheek. I swallowed. I didn't want this to happen here. 'Do you really like it?' She whispered. Oh man, no, Mikey, stay calm. 'Mm,' I mumbled. 'A lot.' 'Are you trying not to get hard?' She was whispering close to my ear. I could feel her breath, warm on my skin. 'Fuck, Sam, stop it.' She carried on, talking in the same way. 'Do you want me to wear it for you, Mikey?' I was sweating, completely ready to rip the clothes off of her and take her right there. 'Yeah,' I couldn't say anything more, for fear I'd start screaming her name. She picked the first one up, which just happened to be her size. 'If you're good, I'll put it on when we get back to yours.' 'Oh fuck.' 'I think we should definitely go get some condoms now.' I nodded. 'Yeah.' She laughed into me. 'I love you, horny bear.' 'Mm.' We went to find some condoms. 'Oh god, I didn't know they came in sizes!' I cringed at the thought of trying to put one on and it turning out to be too big. She returned to my ear, whispering 'We both know you'll need a bigger size.' 'Stop turning me on!' I laughed because she was giggling in my arms. I kissed her, nibbling her bottom lip. She touched my tongue with hers. I pulled away. 'Seriously, not now.' She grinned up at me. 'You love me.' 'You know it.' She leaned forward and picked up a box of condoms. 'Oh god, please put those down.' The label said 'XL'. She let her hand trail down my chest. 'Why? Are you scared they'll be too small?' I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Well, what size would you get?' I frowned. 'I don't know!' Her hand lingered over the large. 'I wish.' She moved down to medium. 'Oh, Sam, I don't know. Why don't they sell variety packs?!' She started from the beginning again. 'Well, you're not extra small, that's for sure, and you're definitely not small. I think medium would be a squeeze. Let's just go large.' She picked up a pack and turned it over. 'Ooh! Have you measured? They have lengths on the back!' I cringed, yet again. 'Uh, no. Why would I do that?' She looked up at me. 'Why would you not do that. C'mon, tell me!' I sighed, and lowered my voice. 'What, like when it's hard, or not?' She squinted. I can't read it, I don't have my glasses on. You read it.' She held the box in front of my face. 'Yeah, that's okay.' She laughed a tiny bit. I realised I had no idea what size they were. She turned the packet over so I could see. Large. I smiled to myself. Hahaha. 'So you have measured?' 'Why wouldn't I?' I retorted. She grinned at my quote. 'Was it some kind of weird competition between you, Ray, Bob and Gerard?' I groaned. 'Yeah.' She laughed, and shook her head. 'You're funny.' We went to the checkout, and I realised how weird it was gonna be. The guy behind the counter was pretty young, clearly doing the night shift to earn money during college. I wondered how I'd react if a teenage guy walked in carrying a girl in his arms, then bought three pairs of women's underwear, a chiffon sexy thing, and a box of large condoms. I tried not to laugh. 'Hey,' Sam said. He looked at me and winked. 'Hey.' I put all the stuff on the conveyor belt. 'Awkward,' Sam said. He laughed. 'I've seen far worse. Like old people buying lube.' Sam laughed, then opened her purse, that was in her lap, and got out her bank card. 'I was gonna get it.' I said. 'I was thinking I was gonna be the one wearing it, so I'll get it. Unless you want to wear it. Then you can.' She raised an eyebrow. The guy, who's name badge said 'Joe', put all our stuff in a plastic bag. 'I'm the guy, I'm meant to get stuff.' 'I'm the girl, I'm meant to refuse you getting stuff.' 'Joe' was listening to us. 'I was wondering if there was any reason you were carrying her.' He asked me. 'Oh, uh, she has a fractured shin.' She nodded. 'Sad times.' 'Does it hurt?' 'Well, I can't walk on it, dumbass.' He laughed at her, then told us how much the bill was. We fought to get our cards into the machine. 'YOURMOMANDDADWILLSEEONYOURBA NKSTATEMENTTHATYOUSPENTMONEY INWALMARTANDTHEYLLASKWHATYOU BOUGHT' I said, in a higher pitch than I would have liked. She looked stuck for a response. 'UM...' I flicked her hand out of the way. 'DOYOUREALLYWANTYOURMOMTOKNOW THATYOUCAMEOUTTHISLATEATNIGH TBECAUSEYOUWEREHORNY? BECAUSETHAT'SWHATITLOOKSLIKE.' I reviewed our shopping. 'But, my mom knows you exist. Your parents are oblivious.' 'Honey, just let him get it.' Joe told her. 'Nobody asked you, Joe.' He looked shocked. 'Hey!' She smiled at him. I took this as an oppurtunity to slip my card into the reader. 'GO, JOE, GO!' Immediately, he pressed the buttons on his thing and the machine told me to enter my PIN. I poked my tongue out at Sam, and before I knew it, she had it in her mouth. I kissed her back, then realised how horny I was for her. I forgot where we were, and what we were supposed to be doing. I heard someone say something, it sounded like Gerard. I shifted Sam round so she had her legs round my waist. 'Glasses' She mumbled, then pulled them off my face. I couldn't see her properly. I pushed her up against the wall. She moaned my name between crushing my lips with hers. Somebody flicked the back of my head. 'Fuck off.' I told them, whoever it was. Sam pulled away from me and put my glasses back on. I turned round to see Frank. 'Come on, loverboy.' 'Oh, I still need to pay.' I looked back at Joe. 'Oops.' I said. Gerard was stood with my bank card in his hand and my shopping in the other, and Ray and Bob were holding what they'd bought. 'We have the same PIN code, by the way.' Gerard grinned at me. I looked back at Sam. She mumbled something, it looked like 'I want you', but I wasn't sure. I shifted her back round so she was sat as she had been before. I took the shopping from Gerard and took Sam's purse from the counter. 'Bye, Joe,' she called.' He waved from his seat. 'You two are fucking crazy.' Ray sighed. I laughed. 'Can't help it.'

**Sam's POV**

Mikey carried me at the beginning of the journey home, although it was getting pretty boring not being able to walk. I was pretty nervous about what was going to happen when we got back, considering everything we'd just bought. I mean, I wanted him, for sure, but that black chiffon thing was pretty revealing, and although I'd layed on the floor in my underwear in front of him, I still wasn't exactly self confident. 'Do your arms ache?' I asked him. 'A little. Nothing I can't handle.' He winked at me. Gerard turned round. 'If you want me to take over I'm cool with it,' he grinned. I laughed. 'No way would I trust you to carry her.' Mikey said back. Gerard frowned. 'Why not? I used to carry you when you were little.' He smiled at the memory of his little brother being so young. 'I'd be worried you'd trip or something.' Gerard laughed. 'You're the clumsy one, Mikey. There is no way I'm more likely to trip than you are.' I shook my head. 'Stop arguing over me, boys.' Ray turned round. 'Of course, if you needed my assistance...' Mikey snorted a laugh. 'No way, Rayman. I don't trust your wandering hands.' Ray grinned. 'Jus sayin!'. Frank joined in. 'Clearly, if one of us was going to be trusted, it would be me or Gerard, because our hands would remain firmly at a supporting point on the leg.' 'Why are we talking about this?' I asked. Mikey shrugged. 'Arm ache.' 'C'mon, let me take you for a minute.' Gerard said to me. I sighed. 'I'm pretty happy here. But I don't mind. It's up to Mikey and his aching arms.' 'I could carry you all day.' He told me. 'Pleeease?' Gerard pleaded. 'If you really want to...' Mikey passed me from his own arms to his older brother's. 'Well this is nice.' I commented. Mikey walked ahead to join Ray, Bob and Frank, leaving me and Gerard trailing along behind. 'Am I heavy?' I asked. 'No. You're like, a bag of feathers. Not even a bag of them. Just one. A baby one.' He chuckled to himself. 'Hmm.' 'I saw what you bought in Wal-mart. Planning on giving my little brother a show tonight?' I cringed. 'Uh, sure.' He squinted at me. 'You don't have to have sex with him. He's not making you do it, right?' I raised an eyebrow. 'No, not at all.' 'Wait, are you making him do it?' He stopped, waiting for an answer, then changed his mind. 'You're both as horny as each other, aren't you.' I laughed. 'Well, what can I say.' We walked in silence for a moment, listening to the other four talking. 'Hey, Gerard?' I asked. 'Yeah?' 'Have you and Frank like...fucked yet? Like actually fucked?' He smiled to himself. 'No. Whenever we get to spend the night together there's always someone else there. We will one day, thought, I'm sure. Why?' I thought about the question I wanted to ask. 'Have you ever like, had sex with a girl?' He slowed his pace, walking slower. 'No, I haven't. Why? Are you worried?' I got really embarrassed that I was talking to Mikey's older brother about this. 'You can tell me if you are, Sam, I won't tell MIkey or anyone else.' 'I don't know, I just...Is it gonna hurt?' He thought about it. 'I don't know. Probably no more than when he, you know. Does his other shit that he does to you.' 'How do you know about that? Oh god, did he tell you?' 'Oh shit, uh, no.' I laughed. 'Dayuum. Nothing stays secret between you guys, does it.' 'Are you gonna wear that thing for him tonight?' 'I don't know. I kinda assumed we'd be all sleeping in one room so...' 'Well we do, usually, but it's pretty understandable if you two wanna stay in Mikey's room.' 'I feel like I'm pulling him away from Ray and Bob.' He shook his head. 'They realise how happy you make him, and they appreciate that.' I leaned my head against the older brother's shoulder. 'How do I know if I'm doing it right?' He looked down at me. 'Doing what right?' 'You know, like...Doing _him_ right.' He laughed. 'If you really love him, you'll just know what he's feeling. Also, if he's swearing a lot, he likes what you're doing.' He winked at me. Mikey turned round to look at us. 'What are you two talking about?' 'Your mom.' Gerard replied. Mikey rolled his eyes. 'Hilarious.' I sniggered into Gerard's shoulder. 'Did he tell you what size condoms to buy?' 'Uh...They have measurements on the back.' 'Huh.' 'What?' 'So if me and Frankie are ever, you know...I can borrow Mikey's?' 'If you're, you know, the same, uh, size, then sure.' He laughed, then stooped his head to whisper to me. 'He thinks you're perfect, y'know.' I blushed. 'Seriously, it's like the only adjective he ever uses to describe anything about you.' 'Stop it, you're creeping me out.' We reached their house, and Gerard carried me back up the stairs. 'You can put me down now.' He let me stand at the top of the staircase. I looked at Mikey. He cocked his head. 'Where are we gonna go?' 'I kinda thought we'd sleep in my room, but if you want to stay in Gerard's with everyone else, that's cool.' I smiled at his attempt to tell me he was horny. 'You two should probably go into your own separate room. Because, we don't exactly want to see what you're gonna be doing.' Bob grinned at us as he spoke. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Why must you assume the worst of us?' He shook his head. 'Seriously?' Mikey laughed, then pushed his door open. 'Night, then, guys.' He smiled at the four guys watching me limp into his bedroom. 'Have fun,' Frank sarcastically said as we shut the door. I could've ripped Mikey's clothes off right then. 'We don't have to...You know. If you don't want to.' He stroked my hair as he talked. I lowered my voice. 'How bad do you want to see me in this thing?' I nudged the plastic bag that was in his hand. He swallowed. 'Oh god, Sam, I want you so fucking bad.' I tried not to smile as he kissed me, hard, like he'd probably wanted to since we left the store. He left my lips so he could breathe. 'So, I need to pee.' 'So, I need to...Get changed, I guess.' His breathing grew deeper. 'Yeah.' he breathed. I winked at him. I'd tried to sort my hair and make up out before we went out, so that was one thing off my mind. He turned round. 'I'll leave you to it, then.' He grinned as he shut the door. Oh god.

I turned my attention to the plastic bag on the floor. I picked up the black ensemble and tried to pull the tag off. No luck. I used my teeth instead. It snapped off, instantly. My hands were trembling. I pulled off my shirt and found some deodorant in my school bag. Fortunately, I'd had a shower that morning, so my legs were smooth and hair-free. I sprayed some deodorant under my arms, then took off my boots, socks and leggings. I was stood in his room in my underwear. I didn't know whether to take my bra off or not. I decided to leave it on. I shook the black material, and a thong and a pair of suspenders fell out. 'Great.' I mumbled. I pulled the chiffon over my head, then put my hands in my bra and pushed my boobs together. I turned to look in the mirror. I smiled. Not bad. I still felt incredibly fat after eating the sandwich earlier, but apparently, Mikey still thought I was hot. I took off my lovestained underwear from earlier and put on the thong that matched the negligee. I contemplated the suspenders. They'd probably look stupid without stockings. There was a knock on the door. 'Uh...Mikey?' 'No, it's Frank. Can I come in?' Fuck. 'Hang on.' I put my hoodie on over what I was wearing. He pushed the door open after I'd said 'Okay.' He looked at the clothes on the floor. 'I heard someone go in the bathroom so...' He looked back at me. 'Are you nervous?' He smiled as he stood next to me. 'Did Gerard tell you that?' He shook his head. 'Nope. But you're shaking.' I looked at my legs. 'Shit.' 'You're gonna be fine, honey.' 'I'm not nervous, just...I don't know. You know?' He smiled to himself. 'I know.' I opened my hoodie. 'Am I supposed to take my bra off?' He looked me up and down. 'No, leave it on.' I took the suspenders from my pocket, where I'd shoved them a second ago. 'What do I do with these?' 'Put them on your thighs?' 'But I have no stockings.' He sighed. 'That makes it sexier. Kind of like you couldn't even be bothered to finish your outfit. Trust me.' He took them from me and knelt down. 'Lift your leg up,' he ordered. I lifted my leg and he pulled the suspender up to my thigh. I smiled. 'You have soft legs.' 'It's a good thing you're not straight.' I lifted the other leg, which was painful, as I had to put all my weight on my bad leg. He noticed that, and motioned for me to put my hand on his shoulder to support myself. He stood up, and moved back to admire his work. 'Beautiful, darling.' He wiped a make up smudge from under my eye, and fixed my hair. 'Why are you doing this, Frank?' He looked me in the eye. 'I can't even imagine how nervous you must be right now. Letting him see you like this, when everyone gives you such shit about how you look. When, right now, you look hot, even if I do say so myself.' I smiled at him. 'Thanks.' He cocked his head. 'What are you thinking?' 'Well...What do I do? Sit down? Lay down? Stay standing?' He contemplated. 'Uh...Hmm. Put some music on first, otherwise it might be weird. But um...Stand. Kind of like you're not even expecting him to walk in. Like this.' He demonstrated, putting his hand on his left hip and his head on the side. I laughed. 'I am not doing that.' 'Well, sweetie, it's up to you. That's what I'd do. But don't make it seem like you're trying to do it. Make it look natural. He winked at me. 'I'm gonna go. Have fun. Or, good luck. Whatever.' He gripped my hand, then walked out, shutting the door behind him. Fuck.

**Chapter 25**

Mikey Way exited the bathroom, having emptied his bladder, brushing his teeth, and checking his appearance one too many times. It was 1:30 am. He thought about the girl waiting in his bedroom. He tried to ignore the fact that he knew he'd get an erection as soon as he saw her. He stood outside the bedroom, bracing himself. Inside the room, Samantha Cherry stood, having put on some music through Mikey's iPod dock. She was as nervous as he was. She fiddled with the dangling strap on her suspender. Four eavesdropping ears pressed up against Mikey's older brother's bedroom door, waiting for the younger brother's entrance to the room. He gripped the door handle. Sam froze, and put her hand on her hip, just like Frank, Mikey's brother's boyfriend, had told her to. The sixteen-year-old boy pushed the door open, and looked straight ahead at the same aged girl before him. He ignored the way his trousers tightened on his behind to accomodate for his bulge. His eyes wandered up and down her beautiful body, thinking about what he wanted to do to her. She watched his eyes fluttering behind his glasses, and noticed, for the first time, she didn't feel anxious. She knew that it was what she wanted. He moved closer to her and let the door shut behind him. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She just stood, stuck in her position. She looked at the lump in his pants. She thought about anything else than the burning desire for him that was bubbling in her stomach. She forgot about what had happened to her earlier, how she'd been attacked. She forgot about her hatred for her appearance, about all her insecurites. Mikey closed the gap between them. He felt her hands running up his arms, then his jacket falling to the floor as she pulled the shoulders down. Sam hadn't noticed herself do this. Mikey hadn't noticed that his hands were on her thighs, although he could feel the soft, smooth skin he was carressing. He could feel every movement against his lower body, the way her hands didn't fumble as she pulled his belt open and straight out of the loops in his jeans, designed to hold them up. She wanted to pull them down, it was useless it being there. Sam looked at the face that was inches from her own. She looked at the strangely pointed noise, and the rectangular glasses that sat atop them. She admired his prefectly straight hair. He could feel her watching him, taking in everything about him. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, slowly but deeply. He looked at the V shape between her collarbones, and the pale skin that covered it. She held her hands on the hem of his Anthrax t-shirt and pulled upwards. He instinctively lifted his arms and tugged it all the way off. Fortunately, he'd taken his shoes off when they walked through the door, and had found the sense to remove his socks and put them in the laundry basket in the bathroom, because he didn't want to waste time doing it in the bedroom. He stood, bare foot, in front of the girl he felt so passionately about. He swallowed. He wanted to say something, anything, but he felt there were no words to be said. Their eyes caught each other, and they held eye contact for a second. 'Sam,' he started. She blinked, her eyes looking deep into him, past his glasses. She thought for a moment that he was changing his mind, but the thought flew out of her head. She knew he wouldn't do that. She was confident. 'If we're gonna do this, I want to ask you something first.' He couldn't think of any other way to say what he wanted to say. 'What, Mikey?' Their voices were quiet, the sexual tension rising between them. 'I know you're gonna say yes.' He decided. 'But I haven't asked you yet.' She waited for him to say the words she'd longed to hear since they met. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' She wet her lips. 'Of course I will.' He grinned at her response. Of course he knew she'd say yes, he knew she felt exactly the same way about him as he felt about her. 'Mikey,' She said his name like it was a curse word, a mere whisper that made him feel so much more than it should. 'You're sure you want to do this, right?' She let her fingertips trail along the denim that was covering his erection. 'Of course I am. Are you?' She dropped her head and smiled. 'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer.' He watched as her bent fingers unlooped the button on his jeans. 'I'm double jointed,' she'd explained to him earlier that week. The ring finger on each hand was bent at the top joint. She had interesting finger talents, he thought, without wanting to think too dirtily. She could bend them back further than he'd seen anyone do before. Apparently, though, it affected her guitar playing. He knew her knees would click if she bent down. It's just what happened, she didn't know why. Sam put her hands inside the jeans her lover was wearing and tugged them vertically. He didn't realise when he started to take them off himself, holding the bottom of each leg with his other foot, one at a time, and lifting his leg so they would come off. Sam smiled to herself at the talent they shared. She took her jeans off like that, too. She could feel his palms rubbing around the taut skin of her rear. He leaned in to kiss her neck. They hadn't kissed since he'd entered the room, she realised. 'You look amazing,' he told her, between passionate kisses to her neck. She attempted to act like she couldn't feel the warmth between her legs as she thought about what was going to happen. 'You smell amazing,' he continued, kissing along her collarbone. Intruiged hands entered the male's boxers, felt around the spherical shapes behind the large, hard instrument that held his underwear up so that he was 'pitching a tent'. Her thumbs grazed over the rough hair that protected his groin. She couldn't help but let a moan leave her lips as his moved oh so lightly up her neck. He relieved his need for her as he pressed his dry mouth to her moist, hot, sweet one. This action only relieved him for a second. He wanted more. He tried to kiss her deeper, explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue, her teeth nibbling on it all the while. She could taste the mint of the toothpaste in his mouth. He pulled away. 'Oh, Mikey,' was all she could possibly bring herself to say. His hands played with the suspenders on her thighs. 'I didn't know you had these.' He said to her jaw has he carressed it with his lips. 'Neither did I,' she mumbled. She was literally melting at his touch, it was hard to process words or thoughts or complete sentences. 'Do you even know how bad I want you?' She asked him. He was happy she was talking. He wanted to hear her voice, the calm anger it provided. 'How bad?' He replied. 'Do you even know how wet I am for you, Mikey?' She moaned his name like just saying it brought her closer to orgasm. He sucked her neck, thinking about the ever-growing moisture between her legs. 'Soaking,' he guessed. She was glad he was responding like this, like it was turning him on. She didn't want to actually have sex, not yet. She wanted to feel him inside of her, but she didn't want to orgasm, didn't want this to end. He was having the same problem. He felt like he was going to be finished pretty soon. She pulled his underwear down so it was under his genitals, sat on his thighs. 'Listen to me, Mikey.' She held onto his chin and made him look her in the eye. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted her. He swallowed, enjoying this dominatrix approach. She used her free hand to fondle with the parts of his anatomy that had been covered by his boxers. He weakened at her touch. 'Are you gonna fuck me?' He nodded, thinking about forcing himself into her and taking her right then. 'Are you gonna fuck me hard?' 'So hard you'll be screaming before I even fucking start.' He thought that maybe he shouldn't get her hopes up. He was a virgin, he didn't know what was going to happen. She opened her mouth to ask another sexual question, but he cut in front of her. 'Stop fucking me around you dirty bitch. I'm going to fuck you so hard it hurts, and you're gonna enjoy it. You're gonna like it when I'm on top and I'm pulsing myself in and out of you , and you're gonna fucking like it when you're on top and you're riding me like the dirty little girl you are.' She was stunned by his outburst. 'You think you're in control, do you?' She asked him. He held onto her shoulders and span her round. 'Bend over, Sam. You're being bad and I told you I'd have to find another way to fucking punish you.' She moaned his name. He rubbed his palm over the skin of her butt cheek. She felt nothing as his hand lifted, then felt searing pain as he smacked her hard. She whimpered. 'I hope that fucking hurt.', he told her. She was in paradise. She hated pain inflicted by others usually, but this was sending electric tingles throughout her body. He lifted his hand again. He watched her ass as he spanked her, watched the skin grow red. She stood up straight. 'You're not gonna get away with this.' 'I'm gonna get away with whatever the fuck I want to do to you.' He glanced at the box of condoms on the nightstand next to his bed. She pulled his underwear down in a fit af rage. 'You're being so bad, Mikey. So fucking bad. Why are you being such a naughty boy?' She let her eyes take in his naked body. She pressed her lips to his nipple. She bit him, making him groan, louder than he'd expected. Her tongue soothed the skin that she'd just hurt. He held, in his hand, her hair. He tugged it, pulling her head backwards. She stared straight at him, sweat glistening on her collarbones. He lowered his head and her hand found the back of it. She pulled him closer. Their lips met and shared a passionate embrace. She found the strength to separate their mouths. He fell to his knees. She glared down at him. His fingers lingered over her hip, over the thong she was wearing. 'Open your fucking legs.' His voice was little more than a growl. She obeyed him, opening them wide. She went weak at the knees knowing what he was about to do. He pulled down the flimsy underwear with his teeth. She stroked the shape of his ear. He kissed her inner thigh, occasionally licking her. She wound his hair round her fingers. He let his mouth meet the soft, warm, moist part of his body that only his hands had touched before. She shuddered, explosive pleasure shooting through her body. His tongue flicked against the lump he so loved to touch. 'Oh Mikey,' she was moaning. 'Oh, Mikey, fuck,' She couldn't control herself. He closed his teeth over her clitoris. She held onto the back of his head. 'Fuck!' He lapped up the fluid she was producing. Although it tasted strange, almost salty, it was the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth. The hole in her lower body was closed with his tongue. He thrust it into her, a small moan escaping him. He was in ecstasy. He thought about he she would have been feeling. Probably, she felt more pleasure than he did. 'I can't, I'm gonna, oh fuck,' Mikey slowed his movements, this couldn't happen yet. He hadn't done everything he wanted to yet. He moved his head back, then stood up. In his mouth, the liquid from where he'd just been remained. He forced open her mouth with his tongue and let her taste it. She didn't make a sound, there was no sound to explain the pleasure she was feeling. She reached for the nightstand, the box of condoms. She hadn't thought to take the wrapper off. She tore at the box, her need for him too much. She was too srong. The box split open and six condoms scattered around them. They laughed at her desperation. He bent and picked up the one closest to them. She took the foil wrapper from him and opened the pack. The sticky rubber inside was in her hand. She tried to be careful with it. She held the tip and slid it over him. His feelings exploded at her light touch. 'Hurt me.' She whispered. 'I don't care whether you want anal or not. You're fucking getting it.' This exited Sam. She definitely wanted it. 'Force me into it.' He gripped her shoulders, yet again, and turned her round. 'Don't make me hurt you.' She didn't do what he wanted her to do. She knew this. He spanked her, causing her to moan louder than she had so far that night. 'That's for disobeying me.' He bent her over. He groped her behind with his rough hands. 'Oh, Sammi, you're so perfect.' She was surprised he was giving her a compliment. His act had slipped. He opened her cheeks and slipped inside. She cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. His emotions mirrored hers. He pumped himself in and out, in and out. He held her waist and pulled her back and forth. They were both making noises that were indescribable. He pulled himself all the way out. She moaned. 'No,' she said. 'Yes,' came his answer. He turned her round, picked her up, and layed her on the bed. 'I love you, Sam.' She was going to reply but she was distracted by his movements. He clambered on top of her, her legs up at his sides. She pulled at the condom. 'No!' He scolded her. 'That's bad. You're bad. Now there's a hole in it.' 'Just take it off.' Everything she said came as a moan, a groan, or something similar. 'Do you want to get pregnant? Stupid girl.' He felt her breast. She writhed under him, and he could tell she was as close to orgasm as he was. 'I want to feel you inside me, not the rubber.' He grinned at her. 'I don't want you to get pregnant.' 'I'm on the pill.' 'Your decision.' 'Fuck me.' Well, there was an offer he couldn't resist. He took the jonny off. 'Yeah,' she groaned. The four eavesdroppers were still there. They could hear almost everything that had been said. Gerard was almost embarrassed that his boyfriend heard his brother talking like this. Bob and Ray, Mikey's best friends, were too jealous for words. They wanted to get girlfriends and have sex. Gerard shifted and Frank moved to sit with him. 'Can we stop listening now?' he asked. 'It's weird.' Ray shook his head. 'No.' Bob agreed. In the other room, Mikey teased Sam's entrance with the top of his penis. She wanted all of him. She moved her hips so the entire length of him slipped inside of her. They moaned at the same time. 'Fuck,' Mikey gasped. He couldn't have explained what he was feeling if he had tried. His face was close to hers. His left arm supported all his weight,his other hand ran up the side of her body, feeling her soft skin. He pumped himself in and out, yet again, but this time, it felt better. He liked seeing her face, feeling her beneath him. 'You're tight,' he told her. She smiled. 'You're big,' she replied. 'Oh, Sam,' 'Are you gonna cum?' 'Harder than ever.' She lowered her voice, spoke next to his ear. She knew how much he enjoyed it. 'Right inside my tight, wet pussy?' He moaned at her dirty talk. She nibbled the bottom of his ear. He moved into her harder, faster. 'I hate that your parents are home, I wanna scream your name,' she confided. 'They can't hear, they're downstairs,' He moved slower so he could tell her a secret. 'And their room's soundproof, no sound can get in.' She whimpered as loud as she wanted to. 'Yeah, do it loud.' He went back to the faster pace. 'Fuck!' She cried. 'Oh, Mikey!' She was enjoying being loud. She could have screamed the house down. He joined her, feeling himself about to explode within her. 'I'm gonna cum so fucking hard,' he let her know. 'Oh, shit!' She didn't want to move anymore, she wanted to just let him fuck her. And that he did. He carried on moving until the moment. They came in unison. He groaned her name, groaned any words his lips would form. She cried out, as loud as she could. She felt his release into her, the transfer of his bodily fluid into her body. She shuddered. He carried on cursing, not wanting the feeling to end. The two remaining listeners in the room across the hall swore under their breath. In their opinion, it was unfair. Frank and Gerard lay on the floor, oblivious. They were in their own world, looking into each other's eyes, appreciating the silence between them. Mikey's older brother was thinking about the first time he'd have sex with Frank, what it would feel like, how it would make them feel like a real couple, how it would make their relationship complete. Frank thought about how his life was changing around completely, how he now had five friends who he knew he could trust with anything. A few weeks ago, he would've given anything to have just one friend. He was grateful to have met Gerard in the bathroom that day, and for everything that had happened since.

**Chapter 26**

**Mikey's POV**

Sam layed beneath me, breathing as heavily as I was. We were a hot, sweaty tangle. I pushed a hair off of her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She grinned. I leaned to kiss her, and she welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, letting me kiss her deeper. I was still thinking about what had just happened, going over every little detail in my head. I couldn't have said anything if I'd have tried, the memories of our first time were filling my mind. I ran my hand up her thigh. She stopped kissing me, so I sat up and looked at her. She smiled. 'I love you.' She told me. I pulled myself out of her and she shuffled up so I could lay next to her. She turned onto her side and I put my arm over her. 'You're amazing,' she whispered as she kissed my chest. I looked down her body, the black lingerie she was wearing for my benefit, and thought about how she'd gone along with everything I'd said, everything I'd told her we were going to do. I felt guilty. 'Did I hurt you?' I asked her. She looked up from my chest to my face. 'No, not at all.' I smiled. 'Good.' 'I'm sleepy,' she said through a yawn. I kissed her lips then stood up. 'Where are you going?' She asked. 'Turning the music and the lamp off,' I replied. 'Don't put your clothes back on.' I turned to look at her. 'Why?' 'I like it better when you're naked.' I laughed. 'Sure.' I took my iPod from the dock and switched the lamp off. 'I haven't brushed my teeth. Oh, I don't have a toothbrush anyways. Ew.' She was basically talking to herself, muttering under her breath. I lifted her lower body up and pulled the bedcover over her, then joined her in the bed. I wondered what was going on in my brother's room as Sam snuggled herself into me. It was weird that they were all in there together and I was in here with my girlfriend. I was looking at the door. 'We can go sleep in that room if you'd rather, I don't mind.' Sam woke me from my thoughts. 'Uh, no, no, it's fine. I like it in here with you.' I took my glasses off and let my blurry vision adjust to the dark. Sam took my glasses from me and put them on the nightstand. 'Thank you.' I kissed her once more, a good night kiss. She pushed her body into mine. 'I love you,' I said. I couldn't work out if she was getting so close to me because she wanted to cuddle or because she wanted to have sex again, although I doubted it was the latter. In the dark, I could see how shattered she looked. I kissed her cheek. 'You like kissing, don't you?' she asked. I laughed. 'I can't help it, you're just cute.' She had her leg up on my hip like she'd had before, when she fell asleep that afternoon. We were in the exact same position, but this time, we were on different sides. She was clutching the hand that I didn't have between her shoulder blades, snuggling her. It would have been pretty awkward if I'd have gotten hard, because we were both naked from the waist down and her leg was draped over me. I shut my eyes and realised how tired I was. I could tell she was still awake. 'Does your leg feel any better?' I asked. 'Yeah. It's not a hundred percent but it's better.' 'It's gonna hurt like shit in the morning.' She laughed. 'I know. Thanks for the optimism.' 'Just saying it like it is.' She laughed and pulled her head back so she could kiss me. I liked feeling her soft lips pressing against mine, her tongue opening my mouth and touching my own. We ended our kiss and she returned to her position, her head buried under my neck. 'I love you,' she told my chest. 'I love you too.' I waited to hear her sigh before I let myself sleep, so I knew she was okay and asleep.

**Frank's POV**

I woke up in Gerard's arms, still laying on his bedroom floor. We'd gone to sleep pretty quickly last night, after having a group conversation about the music trip. When I opened my eyes, Gee was looking at me, a weird look on his face. 'What are you looking at?' I mumbled. 'Watching you sleep. You're cute.' i smiled at his cuteness, then yawned. I shifted upwards a bit, then realised the lump in my pants. Oops. I looked down, and noticed Gerard was in the same situation. He leant forward to kiss me. My hand was on the side of his neck, stroking his skin. 'I love you' I said, each word interrupted by a kiss. 'Mm,' he replied. I pulled my lips away from his, then sat up. 'Hey. Where are you going?' He asked. I looked at Ray and Bob, still fast asleep. 'To the bathroom, if you wanted to join me.' I winked at him. He flinched, sensing the desperation in my voice. He stood up and we walked across the hall to the bathroom. He stopped outside his brother's room, and stood, silently. I heard a faint snore. 'Just checking.' He told me. We went into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. He stood opposite me, his erection touching mine. I didn't want to mess around. I pulled off his shirt, follwed by his underpants. He tried to keep his moans quiet as I got on my knees to wrap my lips around him. 'Oh, Frank,' he whispered. i knew he wasn't going to take long, he must've been awake for quite some time. I was going pretty slowly, which he seemed to prefer this morning. 'Oh, Frankie, I love you,'. I felt the tip of his dick touch the back of my throat. 'Mmm,' I moaned over his erection. 'Fuck, yeah,' he was still whispering. He was stroking my hair, his thumbs carressing my head. 'Oh man,' he pushed himself into me as he came, making a groaning sound like 'uh, uuh, uuuuuuh,' I tried not to laugh, although it was pretty funny. 'Fucking hell Frank, you're amazing.' I pushed myself up from my knees so I was standing. I kissed him and he licked the inside of my mouth. He looked at me. 'I love you so much.' 'I love you too, Gee.' I looked at the naked boy in front of me. Fuck. 'Oh, fuck,' I moaned. I'd actually forgotten how hard I was. 'Oh Frank, are you horny?' 'Yeah,' the way I said it made it sound like I was already having an orgasm. 'Did my dick in your mouth turn you on?' He was still whispering, a moany whisper. 'Fuck,' He had his hands up my shirt, feeling my nipples. I put my hands in my pants. if he wasn't gonna do it, I was. 'Oh Frank, you dirty boy.' He pulled my t-shirt right off, then tugged my underwear so it fell to the floor. I carried on jacking off, looking at him the whole time. 'Oh, Gee,' I looked at his body, thought about everything I wanted to do to him when we finally got to spend the night alone. He got on his knees and flicked his tongue over the end of my cock. 'Oh, yeah!' I was trying to stay quiet but it wasn't going very well. I was still touching myself, his mouth teasing the end of me. I liked feeling a little bit of him on me, it made me go harder. It almost felt like he was tickling me. 'I love you,' I said. I realised then why he had made that strange sound. I was about to make one very similar, and I couldn't stop myself. 'Oh fu-uh-uh-uuuuhck!' I'd given up on being quiet. I didn't care who heard. He gave me a final lick, then stood up. 'I love you too.' he smiled, then kissed me. 'Oh, baby, you're so good.' 'You did it yourself, sweetheart.' I laughed. 'Hmm.' 'You look funny in the morning. Your hair's all flat.' I pouted. 'Hey. That's not fair.' He grinned at me. 'I still think you're devilishly handsome.' We put our clothes back on and returned to his room, and found Ray and Bob laying on the floor in a half-sleepy state, talking about cartoons they used to watch when they were younger. 'Fuck yeah, Dangermouse.' I said. 'Good choice,' Ray said. I could hear the sleepiness in his voice. 'What are we gonna do today?' Gerard asked. 'Well, we still need to make up a story to tell Sam's mom.' I said. 'Shit.' Ray cursed. 'Her mom doesn't even know about Mikey, right?' he asked. Gee shook his head. 'Nope. She thinks Sam slept at a girl's house last night.' 'Damn, what are we gonna do?' I worried about this. It could all go wrong now. Sam's mom could ban her from seeing Mikey, then Mikey would be hearbroken and Gee would be upset too, and we'd never see Sam again, and what if her mom made her move schools? The door opened and Mikey and Sam walked in, Sam limping. She had her hoodie on, and I wasn't sure if she still had her outfit from last night on under it. She was still wearing the suspenders though. She yawned, then sat on Gerard's bed. 'Morning.' She slumped onto Mikey's shoulder, and he put her arm round her. 'We're trying to think of something to tell your mom.' She swore, a lot. 'Can't I just not go home, ever again?' She was muttering, I didn't know if she wanted an answer. 'My fucking whore of a mother probably woudln't even notice, because her head's too stuck up her boss' ass. Oh wait, she's at work today. I don't have to see her till later anyway. We can think of something by then, right?' 'What time will she be home?; She shook her head. 'No idea. Usually it's like, half six, sevenish.' I smiled. 'We can think of something by then.' 'What about your dad?' Bob asked. She rolled her eyes. 'He'll be out gambling and drinking, or something.' Bob looked as though he regretted asking. 'Oh.' She laughed. 'I don't care. I'd rather he wasn't there. It means I get the house to myself. Or, not myself. Me and anyone else who wants to be there.' She grinned at us. 'Assuming you guys usually spend your time together.' Ray laughed. 'What else would we fucking do?' 'So are we all going to yours later?' Mikey asked. She nodded. 'If you want to, the house is open till like six.' I looked at my phone. It was nine thirty.

**Sam's POV**

I put my clothes from yesterday back on, then everyone walked back to my house. My cell rang as I pushed the front door open. 'Shh, it's my mom.' I said. 'Hello?' 'Hi Sam. What are you doing today?' 'Uh...I'm not sure yet, why?' 'I was just wondering. Did you have fun last night?' 'Yeah, it was good.' 'I was thinking, Donna can sleep over at ours tonight if you want her to.' I tried not to laugh. I was stood in the kitchen, leaning against MIkey. 'I'll ask her, yeah, but we're both pretty tired so...' 'Okay. Well, I finish at seven, but it's my boss' birthday so we were gonna take her out for drinks. Is that okay with you?' 'Yeah, sure. What time will you be back?' 'I don't know, probably not till late. You can have a friend sleep round if you don't want to sleep alone.' I wondered how she'd feel if I had a male friend sleep over. 'Okay, mom. Thanks.' 'Love you.' 'Love you, bye.' I ended the call, and laughed. 'She said Donna could sleep over tonight, if she wanted to.' The five guys cracked up, probably at the thought of Mrs. Way coming over for a slumber party. When they'd gotten over the joke, I said 'Well...I'm not gonna be a hostess or anything, the house is empty so...Food's wherever you can find it, drinks are...Whatever you can find, and uh...Yeah. If you want anything, you can grab it now, 'cause I'm gonna go upstairs and I'm guessing you're gonna come with, because, that's what people do, right?' I laughed, nervously. I'd never had friends round before. 'You realise I'm expecting to be treated like one of you, right? I'm not, like, a girl, if you know what I mean. You don't have to be polite or whatever. Just so you know.' 'What if I farted?' Frank asked. I laughed. 'You can fart all you want.' 'Fuck yeaaah!' 'Personally, I want to see your room.' Mikey said. 'Why?' 'I just wanna see it, I imagine it's really cool.' 'Oh. Uh. Well. Follow me, then. But it's really not that exciting.' I walked up the stairs, and worried about everything. What if there was dirty underwear on the floor? What if it smelt bad? 'It might smell, it's really dark, and um...Well, it's probably a health and safety risk in there, but you know. Enter at your own risk.' I tried to make light of the situation. My leg was feeling a lot better, so it wasn't too hard to get up the stairs. I pushed open my door. I braced myself for a sudden waft of sweat or something. I hoped that there really wasn't a smell and I wasn't just used to it.

**Bob's POV**

I guess Ray and me felt pretty left out, like we didn't really belong in this group anymore because everyone had their partners. Sam kept trying to involve us in conversations, I think she could tell we felt stupid. It was nice of her. We walked into her room, and it smelt really good. 'Mm, it smells like you,' Mikey said. The first thing we saw was the posters covering her ceiling. 'Man, this is cool,' Ray commented. She laughed and pulled her hair to her nose, which she did a lot. 'You smell your hair a lot.' I said. She laughed again. 'Habit.' Her room was really interesting. As you walked in the door the bed was straight in front of you, which had a cherry print duvet cover and pillowcases. To the right was a shelf unit, which had jewellery, cuddly toys, a clock, magazines and perfume on it, and under that, was a black chair. Past that was what should have been a dressing table but was now used as a desk, and above that, the window, which was covered by thick, purple curtains. There were hanging ornaments all around the room, ranging from dangling strings of chickens and elephants to windchimes, dreamcatchers, candle holders, and a mobile above her bed, which had yet more colourful elephants in a spiral. Past the bed was a chest of drawers, which was under a worktop, which held an iPod dock, two candleabras, and a playstation. Above that was two shelves, one full of DVDs and CDS, the other of books and action figures. Next to that, the TV hung on the wall, and then was the wardrobe, a built in wooden piece which didn't really fit with the overwhelming mixture of bright colours and dark colours. The walls were painted a light purpleish gray halfway up the wall, and under that was a dark purple. One wall was covered in wallpaper, which had french manga comic strip printed on it. The desk had a vase of flowers on it, and a lot of dinosaur toys. There was a lot of dinosaur things in the room. 'Your books, CDs and DVDs are in alphabetical order,' Gerard observed. 'Really?' She raised an eyebrow at him. 'I did it myself. I'm pretty OCD about alphabetical order.' Frank was staring at the ceiling. 'This is awesome. Why did you put all your posters on the ceiling?' 'Um...Everyone else puts them on the walls, I like to be different.' Ray walked over to a space between the wardrobe and desk, a gap filled with a guitar and music folder. He picked up the folder. 'Metallica, Led Zep,' he read aloud as he flicked through the folder. 'Cool,' He put the folder back down. Mikey sat down on the bed. 'I really wanna have a shower, is it rude to leave you wandering around my house?' Sam asked. She went and sat next to her boyfriend. 'Do what you want, I'm sure we can entertain ourselves.' Frank winked at her, and gripped Gerard's hand. She looked from me to Bob to Mikey. 'I will know if you rifle through my underwear drawer, everything's folded perfectly and I will see if it is messed up.' She stood up, and moved to a drawer in the desk, pulling out some face wipes. She walked to the mirror, which was on the wallpaper wall, and took off her make up. From there, she turned round to the nightstand next to the bed, and opened the top drawer, which had her neatly folded underwear. I glanced over her shoulder. It was all so perfect and tidy. She pulled out a pair, which I couldn't see, but Mikey could, then opened the next drawer down to get out a bra. The contents of that drawer were similarly neat and tidy. 'You can be thinking of things to do while I'm gone. Frank, c'm'ere.' Frank walked out of the door with Sam, and I sat on the chair under the shelves. Ray poked Mikey. 'Did you imagine her room to be like this?' 'I'd never really imagined it to be honest. But it's cool, I love it.' Frank returned to the room, then stood back next to Gee, tight at his side. Mikey stood up and left the room. 'Well. This will be fun.' Ray said.

**Mikey's POV**

We stood outside Sam's bedroom door for a couple of minutes, just kissing and running our hands over each other. 'I need to get in the shower.' I moaned at the fact that she had to leave. 'Can I come?' I pulled my head back and winked at her. She raised her eyebrow at me, a questioning look that was so very attractive. 'Fine,' I grumbled. She kissed me once more, then told me she loved me. 'Love you too...' She picked up her clothes that had been dropped onto the floor during our embrace, then walked to the bathroom, turning to wink at me before she shut the door behind her. I waited to hear it lock, but all I heard was the sound of water being turned on. I thought about her in the there, completely naked under the running water, letting the moisture explore every inch of her...I had to stop thinking about her like that. Man. I walked back into her bedroom, letting her scent waft into my nose and fill my head. 'Mmm,' I thought. Apparently, I said it out loud. Frank laughed at me. I felt myself blush. I laughed at myself. Ray had picked up her guitar and was fiddling around with it. Bob was stood, looking at the book collection above her iPod dock. Somebody had plugged an iPod in, although I wasn't sure who it belonged to. I heard the pre-recorded sound of a wolf howling after the song had changed. I looked at my brother. We stared at each other in silence until the chorus began. We both wiggled our butts as the music told our favourite part of the song was beginning. 'POINT ME TO THE SKY ABOVE, I CAN'T GET THERE ON MY OWN,' we wailed the lyrics to each other. 'POINT ME TO THE GRAVEYARD, DIG UP HER BO-OOOOOH-OOOOH-OOOOOH-OOOOOOH-OOOOONES.' By the time the second chorus came, the other three guys in the room had joined in our sing-along. I had a burning need to laugh as the song ended. Gerard gripped onto me as he doubled over, which made my laughter escape. Our eyes were streaming, and images came into my head. i thought of the mature men we thought we were, stood in my girlfriend's room, dancing and singing and trying to actually be cool as we did it. I remembered seeing Ray waggling his butt like he was trying to impress some invisible girl, Bob head banging to the beat of the song, making his voice flutter between pitches, and Frank running around the room as he lost himself in the song. I couldn't stop laughing. My brother and I had been doing the exact same thing to start with, just shaking our butts, pretending to hold microphones. I'd dropped my hand and lost the microphone during the first round, but his remained the whole time. In his head, he'd been draping the lead round his neck. He'd had his leg up on the stool under Sam's desk, which I can only imagine he'd been envisioning was a speaker or an amp. Eventually, we calmed down. I was crumpled up on the floor with Gerard, breathing heavily after having lost my breath through neverending laughter. I sat up. 'Who's iPod is this?' The other guys were sat on the bed. 'Um,' Frank was still grinning, probably thinking about the same things I had been. 'Sam's,' he concluded. 'Oh.' 'Why?' 'I just wondered.' I stood up, and Frank took my place next to my brother. He sat on the floor next to him and whispered something in his ear. Bob snorted another laugh. I looked over by one of the wardrobe doors and noticed a blue box on the floor, which had gold birds and flowers over it. It was quite a big box, cicular, basically a cardboard tub. I crouched next to it. My intruiged nature took over and I looked inside the box. My brain was flashing images of what could have been in the box, I thought maybe drugs, a severed hand, a dead animal, no, she's a vegetarian, a dead baby? Used condoms, tampons, a dildo? All these things rushed through my head as I pulled the lid from the base. 'Oh.' It was full of hair products, body lotion, cotton pads, nail varnish remover, etc, etc, etc. I picked up the body lotion and flicked the lid backwards. I held it a few inches from my nose. Mm. It smelt of cocoa butter. I thought of the girl in the shower. No. I thought about rubbing this lotion all over her, feeling the soft moisturiser in my hands, feeling her soft skin getting slightly greasy as my hands spread this sweet-smelling cream over her body. Stop it. I imagined my hands wandering, stroking the stuff over her thighs, then leaving her skin and entering the already wet part of her body. Mikey, leave it alone now. I shook the dirty thoughts from my head, sexual frustration rising through my body. I stood up again and looked round the room. Ray and Bob had turned on the tv and were playing Sonic and Knuckles on the Playstation. On the floor where I had been sat before Frank took my place, my brother and his boyfriend were laying on the floor, Gerard on top of Frank, making out. I didn't know what to make of it. Part of me now knew what it was like when you felt you couldn't keep your hands off of someone for five minutes, but the other part was the brother part, the part that made me cringe when I thought about them doing stuff, and the protective brother part that made me want to rip Frank from under Gee and beat him into a pulp to warn him off. I thought about how I'd sat on the kitchen floor with Frank yesterday. Bless him. He was lovely, but I couldn't help being protective. I realised Gerard probably felt the same way about Sam. I also realised I was staring at my brother's ass as he was grinding against his lover. Oh man. I turned round and looked at Sam's desk. There was wilting flowers on the surface, in a purple vase. The petals were falling off, and had scattered themselves around the desk. There were candles everywhere in the room, I noticed. I counted them in my head. 15. Two candleabras makes six, four on the shelf which held the DVDs, two in dangling tealight holders that were swinging from the wardrobe and the curtain pole, two on the desk, and one hanging from the shelf in a candleholder that looked like a birdcage. I wondered if she ever lit them all. I thought about having sex by candlelight. Would I like it? Or would I be constantly worried something was on fire? Probably the latter. There was a photo frame on the desk, which had a picture of her and someone else in it. She had no make up on, and looked really tanned. The other girl in the picture looked a lot like Sam. They were both smiling, of course, because it was a photo. The kind of photo where you could tell the girl that wasn't Sam had said 'Let's take a photo!' and held the camera out in front of them, and Sam didn't really want her photo taken, but she put on a smile, because that's what you do. You have to smile in pictures. Sam always has to smile, because Sam doesn't want to scare people off. I felt my ass touch something soft, and I realised I'd sat on the bed. I was still stuck in this world, thinking about what Sam had said about always having to smile so she didn't scare people. She said she already had no friends, she didn't want to make more enemies. Poor Sam.

**Chapter 27**

**Sam's POV**

I stood in the bathroom, my hair wet, hanging down and making my chest wet. I hated having wet hair. I rubbed it with a towel, which made no difference. I pulled my underwear on and dried my chest, then put my bra on. There was a knock at the door. 'Uh...Yeah?' 'Can I come in?' Through the door, I couldn't tell who it was, because Gerard and Mikey sounded pretty similar. 'Sure, but I'm half naked.' The door opened and Mikey stepped in. 'Do you think I mind?' He had my tube of body lotion in his hand. 'Why do you have that?' 'I thought you'd want it.' 'You just wanted to see me in my underwear.' Mikey took off his hoodie. 'It's hot in here.' 'It's steamy.' 'You're steamy.' I laughed at his terrible attempt at talking dirty. 'Wowzers.' He moved closer to me and pushed me from where I stood so that I was sat on the sideboard next to the basin. He had his hands on my thighs, and I knew that my legs were soft because I'd just shaved them. 'You smell so good,' He told me. 'You say that a lot.' 'I can't help it.' I leaned forward to kiss him. He kept his mouth shut. I pulled away and looked at him. 'Open your mouth, dickhead.' He laughed at me. 'I love you.' 'I want to kiss you.' He opened his mouth. 'Thank you.' I leaned into him again, and this time he kissed me back, properly. His hands were still rubbing the tops of my legs. My calves had wrapped themselves around him so he was pushing himself into me. 'What's everyone doing in my room?' I asked, after I'd kissed him one final time. 'Playing Playstation,' he replied. 'Ooh.' He picked up the bottle of body cream that he'd put in the basin. 'Do you use this?' 'Well, yeah. Why?' 'Is that why you're so soft?' I laughed. 'I didn't know I was soft.' He mumbled something. 'Well, you are. What did you say to Frank when you were both stood outside the door?' 'None of your business.' I grinned at him. 'Love ya.' He pretended to look upset. I kissed him one more time, then shifted him out of the way so I could get off of my sideboard seat. He handed me the body lotion. 'Why do you want me to put it on so much?' 'I was just fantasizing about putting it on you. Now it's made me hot for you. I'm not gonna lie.' I laughed at him, then moved closer to him. 'So why aren't you putting it on me now?' I whispered to him. He groaned a tiny bit, then pushed the lid off the tube. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him. Behind my back, he'd squeezed some cream into his hand and was touching it to my back. It was cold. He pressed his palm to my skin and rubbed, spreading the cream over my back. I carried on kissing him. He stopped. I looked up at him. 'This is embarrassing.' He said. I cringed. Oh no. 'What is?' 'I was gonna take your bra off but I don't know how.' I sniggered at him. 'Oh.' I pulled his t-shirt off. 'I know how to do that...' I shook my head. 'I don't know how to explain how to do it...' 'Just turn round and do it, so I know for future reference.' I truned round, smiling at his enquiry. I took the bra off. 'See?' 'I get it.' I turned back round, realisation kicking in. He'd never seen me topless before. His eyes went straight to my chest. I didn't realise when my hands reached for his crotch and pulled his jeans down. I did, however, realise that he had an erection. 'Oh, man.' I loved it when he murmured like that, like what he was feeling was so good he couldn't even talk. He put more cream on his hands and lifted them straight to my boobs. He squeezed as he rubbed, and I had no idea how loud I was moaning. I had my hand on his cock, moving over him like I imagined he did to himself. 'Oh, fuck,' I had no control over what I was saying, my mind was empty.

**Mikey's POV**

Her boobs looked so much better when she had no bra on. They were just there, staring at me, like they wanted me to eat them or something. Fuck. She was jacking me off, rubbing her hands up and down. 'It feels so much more amazing when you do it to me,' I said. She laughed. 'Have you ever had anyone else do it?' Ooh. Awkward. 'No, I mean, compared to when I do it.' Her eyes were gleaming. 'Do you do it a lot?' I put more cream on my hands and moved to her thighs. 'Since we've been together I've had to do it a lot more than I used to.' 'Why's that?' 'You turn me on.' I pulled her underwear down. 'How often do you...you know. Do it?' Not that I was a pervert, i was just interested. She giggled, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the question or the fact that I'd let my fingers reach the part I'd been waiting to get to. 'Tell me!' 'What do you care?' 'It's hot.' 'I'm an insomniac. I don't exactly spend my nights staring at the sealing with hands by my sides.' 'Fuck.' She was sqeezing me harder than she had been before. I watched her legs, her knees starting to buckle because I was touching her so fast. 'Oh, Mikey,' I was close to orgasm, but I wanted to know. 'Is it better when I do it?' She moaned again. 'Fuck, yeah,' 'Oh, Sam, yeah,' 'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' We were talking over each other, I don't think either of us really cared what the other was saying. Her voice went up a pitch and grew louder. 'Oh, Mikey! Yes!' She was practically screaming. It was obvious the other guys could hear her. I thought I'd join in. Give them someting to talk about. 'Oh, Sam, you're amazing,' Of course, I meant what I said. 'Fuck! Yes!' I lost control, and came over her front. 'Shit,' We said, at the same time. She gave another girly giggle. I watched her. She took her hand from my dick and used her first two fingers to wipe away some of the mess from her stomach and bikini line. 'Oh, Sam,' I was still afterglowing, and what she was doing was making it even more intense. She lifted fingers to her mouth and sucked them, moaning at the same time. 'Fuck!' She carried on until there was nothing left on her front. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me. Leaning my head down so I could kiss her neck, I said 'Fuck, baby, you're so hot.' She giggled, a breathy feeling on the back of my neck. 'I love you, Mikey.' 'I love you too. Sam?' 'Mmm?' She replied. 'Is it weird when I call you Sammi?' She did the same giggle thing again, although this time we were separated and I felt her snuffle on my chest. 'No, I love it. I always call myself Sammi, it's weird how you just knew.' I smiled. It was pretty weird. 'You know how you couldn't undo mybra?' She asked. 'Yeah...' 'Would you know how to do it up?' I thought about the possibility. 'Probably not, but I could try, I guess.' The bra she'd gotten out of the drawer earlier was another dusky pink color, this time completely covered with black lace, with the pinky bows on the sides, where the cup met the strap. She pulled it over her chest and turned round so I could try. 'Oh, I didn't realise there was more than one thing. Which one?' 'The middle one.' I sneaked a look at the label. 32DD, wow. The hooky things snapped into place. 'Is that right?' She shifted around, and put her hands in the bra and did something, although I had no idea what it was. 'Perfect.' She turned round and put her arms round my neck again. She gave me one kiss, which I didn't feel was enough, but hey. She then picked up all her things while I put my t-shirt back on and pulled my pants up, and I opened the door for her. 'Wait, I still don't have any clothes on, is that weird?' 'Well, if it was just Gee and Frank then it would be fine, but Ray and Bob. But then, you're mine, they know that. And I'm sure they'll see it all when we go on the music trip, in return for you seeing all of ours, if you know what I mean.' That madeno sense, but she laughed. She must've understood. 'What, do you just walk around naked most of the time?' I thought about that one time, when there'd been a heatwave, and we all literally walked round without any clothes on. I wondered if Gerard had been gay then, what he thought about Ray and Bob without any clothes on. 'One time, okay?' She laughed, again. 'Crazy boys.'

**Gerard's POV**

Sat on Sam's bedroom floor with Ray, he asked me, 'Do you like Sam?' I frowned at his question. 'Well yeah. Don't you?' 'No, no, I think she's great, it's just 'cause of MIkey being your baby and everything, and, do you not feel like she's stealing him?' 'Do you feel like she's stealing him?' 'No, fucking hell. I mean, I guess you were the one he used to talk to about stuff the most, do you feel like...You know?' 'I know, but no. Well kind of. But he must've felt the same way when I first got with Frankie so.' 'Huh.' 'I LOVE YOU TORO.' I pushed him from his sitting position so he was laying on his back, then sat on him. 'Your hair, Ray, wow man, it's so curly and lovely.' 'Get off.' 'But you're just so tall and cute, how do you get so tall? It fascinates me.' He was trying not to laugh, I could tell from his face. 'Gee.' 'And your little lips, look at them, they're just on your face like 'oh hey, we're Ray's lips, do you want to be friends?' I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, LIPS!' He snorted, but tried to remain straight faced. I extended my index finger and poked his lips. 'Be my friend! C'mon!' He grinned, involuntarily, and my finger poked his teeth instead. 'Oops.' We both gave in and started laughing, the kind of laugh where you stop breathing, your chest just pulses up and down, then eventually you have to screech a breath in, so you kind of go 'HHHHNNNYYYEEEAAAAAH' like that. Through our laughs, I heard Bob say 'Ignore them, it's a Ray/Gerard thing.' And the door open, although my eyes were so teary I couldn't see anything. After we'd stopped laughing, I looked up to see Sam and my brother. Sam was in her underwear and nothing else. 'Brave decision, with Bob and Ray on the loose.' Frank joked. She laughed. 'We decided, you're probably gonna see a lot more on the music trip, if we get to share a room, and I'll probably be seeing a whole lot of you guys too, so, it's a fair deal.' Ray sniffed. 'Fair deal indeed.' Sam walked to a circular blue tub on the floor, in front of the wardrobe, and leaned forward and pushed the lid off. I noticed the way her spine showed through her skin, and how bruised that skin was. Almost her whole back was a shade of blue or purple.I realised I was still sat on Ray, and I looked at Frank. The movement of my head must've caught his eye, because he adjusted his head to look back at me. He looked from Ray to me and frowned. 'You're supposed to sit on me like that.' He pouted, but a smile slipped out afterwards. i patted Ray's chest. 'Sorry, Toro, I'm gonna have to leave ya.' He laughed again, and I stood up and moved to where Frank sat, on Sam's cherry print bed. Ironic, I thought, that her surname is Cherry, and she has cherries on her bed. I clambered over Frank. He was sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, I was now stood opposite him, and I pushed him back. 'No, Gee, not here.' 'What do you mean? Dirty boy.' I put my arms either side of his neck and fell forward so his face was mere inches from my own. My legs had locked round his. Oh, how I wished we were alone, in my room, or in his room, or in a place where no one else was. He pulled my head down so my lips could play with his. I could hear Ray, Mikey and Bob talking about something else, although I didn't really care what they were doing. Frank's hands were fumbling with the pockets on the back of my jeans, mine playing with his hair and his face. He put his on my shoulders and pushed me away. 'Gee, stop.' I frowned. 'Why?' He grinned at me, and I realised then, he wasn't trying to upset me. 'You know why.' I smiled back at him. He pifted his hand a pushed my hair behind my ear. I lowered my head again, to kiss him. Kissing never got boring between us, or I didn't think it did anyway. Once more, I pulled away and decided i should get up this time, before something happened that we both regretted. I stood up, and Frank sat up straight after me. he shuffled his butt so he was on the side of the bed that was closest to the door, so i sat next to him. 'I love you, Gee.' 'I love you too, Frankie.'

Whilst Sam was getting ready, the rest of us concocted plans. What she could tell her mom, or ways she could hide the cuts on her face, what we were gonna do with the rest of the day. We all decided that we couldn't be bothered to move around much, so we looked over Sam's vast movie collection for something good to watch. 'How about The Exorcist?' Frank poked it with his index finger, just in case we didn't know which one it was. 'See, I've never watched it, and I don't really wanna watch it if I'm gonna be sleeping on my own tonight.' Sam clearly shared my sentiments. 'I agree with you there.' Mikey laughed, a little snuffle through his nose. 'I'll look after you, Gee.' I rolled my eyes. 'How about House of 1,000 Corpses? It's not scary, just, you know.' Ray aired his suggestion. Frank nodded. MIkey held onto the girl who stood next to where he layed on the bed, held onto her hips, and pulled her forward. She struggled on top of him. 'Hey,' she moaned at being manhandled. I watched as his cheeks rose into the the little brother smile I loved so much. 'Does that film scare you, baby?' He was still grinning, taking the piss out of his girlfriend. 'Fuck you.' A smile played on her lips, teasing the corners into a gradual curve. Her head bobbed downwards to his, and they shared a kiss for a couple of minutes, the four of us that remained still contemplating a DVD to watch. 'I'm happy to watch 1,000 Corpses if the rest of you are.' Sam's voice startled me, partly because I'd assumed they were still making out behind us. We all shared a positive comment, ranging from 'yeah, I'm cool with that,' to 'sure thing'. All eyes were on Sam, who had dressed into a pair of black leggings and a Sonic Youth tee, a red one with a nurse on the front. It was an interesting shirt, and I'd never listened to Sonic Youth before she'd played us her favourite song by them, Dude Ranch Nurse. The song was almost haunting, the music eerily calming and the lyrics just as freaky. 'Let nurse give you a shot,' the girl in the band had sung. 'It's something to do.' After the song had finished, Sam pointed to the woman on her torse. 'Meet Nurse.' 'Why are you all staring at me?' Sam woke me from my thoughts. 'I don't really know.' 'Well...We can watch it up here or downstairs. There's probably more room downstairs, but I'm cold so we'd have to take this duvet.' She was still layed on my brother, her hair a curtain, covering his face, her head turned to one side to face us. 'We might as well stay up here, right?' Mikey asked. 'If you want food or drink or pee go now because I hate having to pause films for people.' I pressed my bladder. I didn't need to pee. 'Ray, you should go pee, because, you always need to go at an inconvenient time.' Ray agreed with my brother. 'Yeah, I should.' He rose and left the room. 'Bobbo, come with me and find food.' Mikey was taking control of the plans, apparently. 'Really? I can't be bothered.' 'Tough shit.' Sam manouvered herself, pressing against me, so Mikey could release himsef from her grip. The two left the room, leaving Frank, me, and Sam.

**Frank's POV**

'Come on, Sam.' I persisted. 'Tell me about last night.' She blushed, stroked her leg. 'What do you want to know?' I sighed. 'Everything!' 'But Gerard.' 'What about me?' 'You're his brother, don't you find it weird?' 'Nah, I appreciate all things sexual now I've seen the light.' Her cheeks turned pink, again. 'Well...Ask questions and I'll answer, but I don't wanna give like, a detailed account.' 'Why?' 'It's weird.' 'Fine. Well. It sounded like you had fun. You didn't fake it, right?' 'Fucking hell, no way.' 'Do you find it awkward talking about sex? Like, all the dirty details that no one really talks about in real life?' 'I've never talked about sex before.' 'Well, would you?' 'Probably not, not with you two anyway.' 'Did you just have sex? Or was it like, foreplay too?' Sam was laying down where Mikey had previously been, me and Gerard cross-legged at her side. 'Well, yeah, there was foreplay and dirty talking.' 'What kind of foreplay?' 'Frankie, are you getting some kind of kick out of this conversation?' I laughed. 'No, Gee, I just find straight sex interesting. Like. Hmm. Anyway.' 'Your nicknames are cute. Why haven't you fucked yet?' My stomach clenched. 'Lord knows I want to.' 'Yeah, me too.' Sam frowned. 'So...?' Gerard thought. 'It hasn't seemed like the right time.' 'I thought it nearly was, that time at my house when we, you know, but then then the guys wanted to come round, so.' 'That time when you what?' I winked at the questioning younger opposite me. 'Secret.' 'C'mon!' 'We 69d, it was fucking hot.' Gerard told the secret. Sam grinned. 'I can't imagine you getting it on. 'Oh, we do it a lot.' 'When was the last time?' 'This morning.' Gerard winked this time. 'What, while the other two were asleep? In the same room?' I laughed. 'No! In the bathroom.' 'Oh.' She thought. 'What did you do?' Gee turned his head to look at me, a crooked half smile on his face. 'Can I tell?' 'Sure.' He started telling her. 'Well, we both had a morning friend, of course. and we could hardly ignore it, especially when Frank woke up and he like rubbed himself against me, god. Anyway, so we went to the bathroom and Frank got on his knees for me, if you know what I mean, shit, Frank, you're so hot.' Gerard ended the story there, pushed me to my side so I was layed on my back, and kissed me, the hottest kiss we'd had, the sexual tension between us bubbling like it had been on a flame, boiling for weeks. I had to leave his lips to moan, and only then did I notice I was hard, and so close to orgasm it hurt. 'No, baby. no,' I was whimpering, I couldn't make my voice come out. 'Oh, Frank.' 'Gee, you have to stop.' 'Why?' Sam's right there, and neither of us have clean pants.' 'Ignore me, I don't care what you do.' Sam told us. 'Do you want me to leave?' Gerard shook his head. 'It's fine.' I moaned, yet again. 'It's hot that someone's watching,' I whispered. His voice was hot on my hear. 'Fuck yeah, it is.' He started moaning, swearing, grunting, all the noises I loved hearing him make. He pushed his erection between my legs, sending hot rushes through my body. His jeans were already undone, I must've done it without realising. I pushed them down, over his ass. I glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who was reading the back of a DVD that had been carelessly thrown on her bed. I caught her eye and she winked. 'Shall I go?' She mouthed. 'No,' came my moaned reply. I pulled Gerard's underwear down too, and touched the back of his legs. I wanted him to sit on my face and let me lick him everywhere, my tongue explore those parts of him. I tried to pull his legs so he would put his lower body near my mouth. He understood what I wanted, and what he probably wanted. He was up on his knees, and I lifted my head so I could let him in my mouth. He was warm, and just perfect. 'Oh, Frankie,' The movements of my tongue over his dick made him shudder. 'Fuck!' he thrust his pelvis towards me and came in my mouth, exactly what I wanted to feel. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his eyes already on mine, glinting at me, almost black with desire. I swallowed properly, almost about to orgasm myself. 'Oh, fuck,' Gerard's reaction was immediate, he shifted down so his mouth was on my jeans. He undid them and pulled them down, along with my underwear. 'Fuck!' I was crying out before he even opened his mouth. 'Oh, shit,' His mouth was so moist and hot, almost burning the sensitive skin it was carressing. I felt my crotch start to hurt in the the right places. 'Yeah!' I writhed around on Sam's bed, realization kicking in, I'd just sucked his dick on her bed, he'd just given me head on his younger brother's girlfriend's bed, she'd been watching, but I couldn't have cared less. She didn't care, I knew that. And I was too busy groping for Gee's head, wanting to kiss him again, feel him in my mouth again. He was there, pressing his tongue into my mouth. 'I love you.' My voice was hardly audiable because it was smothered by his tongue, but he knew. 'I love you too, Frankie, more than you'll ever know.' He sat back up, pulled his pants up, and did mine for me. I remained laying there, unable to move, glued in that position, the orgasm pinning me down. I thought about the blowjob. 'Uhh, yeah,' I couldn't help but moan again, still feeling the pleasure, the tingles in my spine. 'Ohh, fuck.' I understood I must've looked stupid, but I didn't care. Gerard's hand was in my shirt, playing with the parts on my chest that I loved him touching. 'No,' He lowered his head and kissed above the button on my jeans, the part that was so close to my dick. 'Oh, yeah,' I felt him sit back up again. 'Sorry about that. Do you feel weird now?' I opened my eyes to see Sam shake her head. 'Fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen.' I smiled. 'Fuck yeah, it was.' She bit her lip. 'God, I didn't even. Fuck. You two look like such a cute couple, then you go have hot sexy time like that, and, fuck, yeah.' 'Are you turned on because of us?' She laughed. 'Would it be weird if I said a little?' I grinned. 'Fuck.' 'I don't even know where everyone else has gone.' 'Do you think they heard us yelling and ran away?' She laughed, again. 'I doubt it.' She was still laying down, and had one hand on her boob. 'Fuck, I want to find Mikey.' 'You're really horny, aren't you?' Gerard asked her. 'Fuck, yeah.' 'Sam, tell me about last night.' 'I can't, I'll just orgasm everywhere.' 'Tell.' 'Oh fuck, yeah. He was being so harsh and dirty, and fuck, he hurt me so bad, but fuck, so good, he hit my ass and fuck, yeah, oh, fuck.' 'He spanked you?' She was wiggling around on her sheets, clearly trying to hold in an orgasm. 'Oh god, yeah, he did. Shit.' 'What else did he do to you?' 'He gave me oral sex, oh shit, his teeth and his tongue, and his lips, and, I need to stop talking about this.' 'Why?' 'I'm, fuck, I'm so horny, you don't even understand.' She stood up and turned to the door, which was then opened by Bob, who was holding a pizza box. 'Tah-dah!' 'Ooh yay, food.' I couldn't help myself, I love food. Mikey had a large bottle of Pepsi in his hands. Sam took it from him and set it on the floor. He looked at her, confused. 'Fuck,' She was moaning already. 'Sam?' She pushed him backward, gently, so he exited the room, but she didn't shut the door behind her. 'Mikey, please,' 'Please what? Sam, I'm really confused.' 'I don't care what, just do me.' 'I don't understand...' I heard the sound of kissing, lips being pushed together and pulled apart. 'Jeez, what's been going on in here?' Ray asked. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Gerard replied. 'Are you really horny or is this a joke or something?' Mikey asked. Bless him, so confused. 'Fuck, it's not a joke, I could never fake this.' 'But why are you suddenly so turned on?' 'Thinking about last night, fuck, i want to do it again.' 'We can't do it again baby.' 'Why are you turning me down?' 'i'm not, I'm just really confused.' 'Fuck you, I'll do it myself.' Footsteps, the bathroom door opening, windows being shut, the door closing. 'Sammi, wait.' The bathroom door opened again, and closed quickly afterwards.

**Mikey's POV**

I was so fucking confused, I had no idea what was going on. I wasn't used to her admitting when she was horny, or even being that hot for me. I opened the bathroom door and saw her laying there, her pants pulled off, kicked to the side of the room. 'Oh, Mikey, yeah,' She had her fingers in the place where mine should have been. 'Fuck, Sam.' 'What?' 'You're just hot.' I looked at her, rolling on the floor, still masturbating. 'Stop it.' 'Why?' 'I want to do it.' 'Do you think it's weird that I'm touching myself?' 'Fuck, no, you don't even know how hot it is.' 'Oh, Mikey,' I felt myself grow hard, my lower body wanting me to repeat what we'd done the night before. She moaned, again, reached out for me. I tried not to fumble as I undid my belt buckle, pulled my jeans down, followed by my underwear. I wasn't sure if she really wanted to have sex or if she'd just said it for no reason, but I wanted to fuck. The last thing I took off was my shirt. 'You're so hot, Mikey.' 'Oh, Sam,' I dropped to my knees, realized I still had my socks on. Awkward. I pulled them off, I didn't want to do this with those on. She ran her hands up my chest. 'Yeah,' Involuntary moan on my behalf. I took her shirt off, and my hands went straight to her chest, groped her breasts. 'Fuck, Sam,' I couldn't help moaning. Luckily, the floor space was quite generous, so we had room to move around. She pushed me off of her, and slid on top of me, her legs enveloping my hips, her entrance hovering above my cock. 'Yeah,' She lowered herself onto me, sending electric currents through every inch of my body. Noises escaped me that I didn't know I could make. She lifted herself on and off, riding me, her hands on my chest as she pulsed up and down. 'Oh, Mikey, you're so fucking, yeah,' She didn't make sense, but of course, I didn't care. I hardly even noticed. I felt her getting more wet, drowning the village people who lived in my underwear. I imagined the mayor of Mikey'sPants Town yelling 'SAVE THE CHILDREN!' I tried not to laugh, it wasn't even funny. I watched her hips move expertly up and down, her boobs following her body's movements, only delayed by a milisecond. I held onto her waist, the narrowest part of her torso. I thought about her bruises, how I must've been hurting her. She hadn't flinched, though. She leaned her head back, and I knew we were both about to come. Her right hand moved down my chest, and fondled with the hair around where she was fucking. Oh, god. 'Oh, Sam, yeah,' I tried to keep my voice down, but what's the point? She groaned my name, louder than she had at my house the previous night. 'Yell for me, baby.' 'Fuck! Yeah! Oh, Yeah!' She was practically screaming, and I was amost at the same point. 'Shit! Oh, Sam!' I felt my balls tighten, knew it was going to happen, 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, oh, Sam!' I exploded within her, watched her face squeeze as she felt me release into her. I saw her shudder, felt her move that little bit harder. 'Oh, MIkey! Motherfucker!' She went harder still, lifting herself completely off of me so we separated, then plunging back down. It was lucky I'd come before, I thought, otherwise it would be all over the bathroom walls. 'Fuck!' She moaned loudly, one last time, then leaned forward onto my chest, my dick pressing against the back of her insides. I almost cried with pleasure. 'Oh, Sam!' She moaned at my 'second coming', glaring up at me, but I knew she wasn't angry, she was just overfucked. 'Oh, god, I can't believe this is happening,' This time, she moved backwards and forwards, my dick being pushed from the front of her opening to the back, deeper inside her than I imagined possible. 'Uuhhh, ohhhh, fuuuuck,yeaaaaaah, oh Sam! Bitch!' She tightened her grip on my nipple, almost clawing it away from my chest. 'SHIT! Yeah!' I came a second time, this time, more intense, like the fluid was more thick, like she felt it go in more. 'Oh, Mikey, you horny boy.' She pulled my glasses from my eyes and wiped sweat from where it had gathered under the arms and on the bridge of my nose. I carried on moaning for a couple of minutes, in so much pain, but good pain. She kissed my cheek, nibbling at the same time. Eventually, I came down from my high. 'Fuck, Sam, you're amazing.' She stopped giving me lovebites on my neck to look at me. 'Fuck, that was so good.' 'Yeah, it was.' 'God, why can't we just live together? Alone? I just want to fuck you all day.' 'That would be so perfect, oh, god.' I put my arms around her as she pulled herself off of me. 'Cuddle me.' 'We should probably go back to my room.' 'Cuddle me first, though.' She gave in and relaxed into my arms. 'No, I'll fall asleep.' 'I don't care.' 'I love you, Mike.' 'I love you too baby.' She lifted her head from my chest and looked at me, her head on one side. 'What?' I asked. 'Are you sure you're a virgin?' I let my head move and copy the position hers was in. 'Well, not any more, I'm not.' 'Seriously,' 'Before last night I was, yeah. Why? Are you?' 'Yeah, I am.' 'So why do you ask?' I was kinda starting to get confused by her sudden thoughts. 'You just seem too good at this to be a virgin.' 'How would you know,' I asked, 'If you'd never done it before?' She laughed, her eyes crinkling up. 'I have no one to compare you with, just, fuck, you're so amazing.' She leaned towards my face. Instinctively, I opened my mouth to kiss her. After several minutes of sharing saliva, she sat up. 'I guess we should, you know.' I sighed. 'I know.'


End file.
